Of Goths and Gangwars
by Shadowroxas134
Summary: This is the story of Michael White and his first year at Bullworth Academy. Along the way, He'll meet Goths and other friends. But, running with goth kids can sometimes lead to nothing but trouble. OC from Gabriel12345. Warning: Mild Language and Violence. Switches POVS at the finale.
1. Prologue

The new student at bullworth arrived at around 8:00 AM in a Blue Car.

Here's a quick run down of our protagonist. His name is Michael "Mike" White. He is 15 and a sophmore at bullworth. His hair is naturally 's 5 foot ten. Likes Punk and Indie Music. He's currently wearing his favorite Nirvana T shirt and some Jeans and Black Skate shoes. Oh, Did i forget to mention he's the cousin of Student and greaser Lola Lombardi?

"Here we are Mike, Bullworth academy" said Mike's Father "Yeah, welcome to Camp GreenLake." Mike retorted. "Mike, this is why we sent you here. To clean you up." Mike's father replied. "Why, you don't want me to be a loser like my uncle who you never mention." Mike said.

"Mike, what happened to you? You used to be such a good kid." Mike's mother said. "Life happened. News flash, i nearly got my ass kicked every day and only had two friends in my whole school year." Mike said. "I'm pretty sure you're just acting out because of so many hor.." Mike's mother said. "Ew Mom, hormones got nothing to do with it. I'm just a regular kid who comes into things with good intent. But, everyone hates that and i get two friends who are also like me. Losers of the high school society." Mike interrupted.

"Mike, when your uncle was your age he was the same way. But, he was sent to reform school and now he's perfectly stab.. ahem, fine." Mike's father said. "You were about to say stable. Fantastic, my parents think i'm insane." Mike groaned. "Mike, we're not here to argue. We're here to straighten your little rebel act." Mike's father said. "Have fun and try to make some friends today" Said Mike's Mom "Oh Mike, Here's $200 bucks from your mother and i. Please, Don't go spending it all in one place" said Mike's Father.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for the cash. I'm off to get cleaned. Rehab here i come." Said Mike "One last thing Mike," Said Mike's Father "Yeah?" Said Mike

"Tell your cousin Lola we love her" Said Mike's Father. "Will do Dad" Said Mike.

"Well, your finally here" said Ms. Danvers "Yeah, sorry about that. You know us kids. We find out we're sent to a lame ass penitentiary and we just have to fight that." Said Mike "Oh, how drole. You remind me of half the students before you." said Ms. Danvers. " will be in his office in the main building" Said . "Okay then. I'm off to see the wonderful wizard of Bullworth." Said Mike

"Ah, well you must be the White boy" Said "Yes i am" said Mike "You were running a few minutes late, we almost thought you were going to be a no show" Said . "Oh, yeah like i told that Ms. Danvers ha- err lady I'm sorry for running late" Said Mike "You will treat the staff here with the most respect you can give them" Said . "Right, i wouldn't want to piss off the fine staff." Mike said. "You are what you kids call a smartass. Aren't you?" Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Let's see, you fought a group of boys and then growled at passer-bys. To ahem, pardon me Fuck off?" said shocked. Crabblesnitch went into a huge speech about respect and cleaning up bad seeds. "Now, do you understand what i just told you?" Asked Crabblesnitch "Yes sir I did understand. You want me to be a good boy and not fight." Said Mike.

"Very Good, Now your uniform will be on the bed in your dorm" Said Crabblesnitch. Ok then said Mike. Mike got to the boys dorm in five minutes. "Hey, New Kid". Said a boy in a white shirt. "Who the hell are you?" Said Mike. "My Name's Davis and me and my friends here are the welcoming committee for the frosh this year" He Said. "Pummel the new kid!" said another boy in a white shirt. "Wait, We're gonna fight?" Said Mike

"Yep," Said Davis. Davis started to throw some punches and when he got close to mike's face. Mike had thrown him to the ground and kicked him in the groin. "Ow, My Nuts" Said Davis. "That's what you get dick." Said Mike. Russell had burst out the doors and knocked Mike to the ground. But luckily a prefect was able to break up the fight and Mike walked into the boy's dorm. "Hey, you must be the new kid" Said a kid in a teal sweater.

"Yeah, who are you?" Said Mike. "My Name's Ivan" he said. "I'm Mike" Mike Said Sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet ya Mike" Said Ivan shaking Mike's hand. "Can you give me a tour of the campus?"

"Sure, once you get changed into your uniform" said Ivan. "Oh yeah, i forgot to mention we're sharing rooms this year Mike." "Cool" Said Mike

**Author's Note: Yep, this is the first chapter; i know it didn't really go anywhere. But, it introduces Mike for the readers. He's a bit of a wiseass but then again, so is Jimmy Hopkins. Jimmy will be in this story. Minorly, however.**


	2. The tour

Chapter 2: The Tour

"Alright Ivan i'm ready for the tour" Said Mike. "Well Okay" Said Ivan. "So, why'd you choose Bullworth anyways?" Said Ivan. "Well, My Parents thought it'd be good for me to learn some discipline and my parents heard this is a tough school and i also got in a fight at my old school against four kids and my parents wanted me to go here as punishment." Said Mike. "I see" said Ivan. Ivan had first started the tour at the school's parking lot. "Ok, so this is the parking lot and those kids in white shirts are the bullies. I suggest if you don't want to get killed by Russell and his boys that you stay away from the parking lot." "I was able to take one of them out, so i think i already have a death wish." Said Mike.

"Alright next to the parking lot is the auto shop, also known as the greasers hangout." Said Ivan. "Ah, Cool" Said Mike. "Yeah, so long as you don't get caught with Lola around Johnny Vincent, Then you're gonna be dead." Said Ivan. "Wait a sec, Lola? As in Lola Lombardi?" Said Mike. "Yeah, do you know her?" Asked Ivan. "Dude, she's my cousin." Said Mike. "Lucky, that means you're probably gonna be with the greasers for the whole year right?" Asked Ivan. "No man, i don't think they'll be my friends just because i know one of them." Said Mike. "Ok, so now we're over at the Harrington House. Also known as the home of the preppies" Said Ivan.

"Who're the two cute girls?" Asked Mike. "Those two girls are Pinky Gauthier and her friend who transferred over the second semester of freshman year. i don't really know her name though." Said Ivan.

"Cool" said Mike. "Sure, Anyways, in between the greasers and preps are the jocks. They're tough." Said Ivan. "I bet they are" Said Mike. "I wouldn't go mocking them though they'd kill you" Said Ivan. "Ok, so who's next?" Asked Mike. "Over at the library we have the nerds." They're the most unpopular clique at Bullworth." Said Ivan. "Oh, that sucks" Said Mike.

"Finally, we have the girls dorm. I suggest you don't go in there unless you want to piss off the girls and be called a pervert by the entire school" Said Ivan. "Yeah, because I would really want to sneak into the girls dorm." Said Mike, rolling his eyes. "Well that's the tour. I guess you're time is your own for the day. Anyways, I'll see you later I gotta go see my girlfriend Angie." Said Ivan.

Mike had walked back to the dorms and started to unpack. A few hours later, Ivan had come back into the dorm. Ivan looked over to the poster hanging over Mike's bed. "Is that your girlfriend?" Ivan asked. "Nope, leading lady of Paramore, Hayley Williams." Mike replied. Ivan nodded. "So, what's up?" Mike asked lying down on the bed. "Not much, I'm just going to head over to the beach for a Labor Day party that the preps are throwing." Ivan said. "So, one last blowout before school starts?" Mike asked. "Yep." Ivan said simply.

Mike and Ivan walked over to the beach. Ivan told Mike he was going to be hanging around with Angie. Mike nodded and walked over to the docks. Mike was sitting at the edge of the docks with a can of soda. A boy in a black t-shirt and black shorts with basketball shoes had walked over to him.

"Having a good time?" He asked. " I guess…" Mike replied. "I'm Travis, Travis Matthews." He said. "I'm Mike, Mike White." Mike replied. "So, when'd you get sent to Bullworth?" Travis asked. "I just got here today, I had gotten into this huge fight with one of the cliques at my school. Needless to say, I was sent here quickly." Mike said. "Oh, I've been here for a month. My parents decided to move here with me. So, we have a place in Bullworth Town." Travis said.

"So, how'd you get sent here?" Mike asked. "I was caught high in class and my parents decided to send me here as punishment for messing with my Athletic Scholarship." Travis replied. A girl with blonde hair had walked by them. Mike looked at her longer.

"Never going to happen, friend." Travis said. Mike rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy." Mike replied. "Hey, I'm just saying. Amanda Marston is so hot, even the girls want her." Travis said. "That's an exaggeration." Mike replied. "I don't think so, I mean, that's what Mandy said." Travis said.

Travis walked off towards the jocks. Amanda had walked over to Mike. "Hey." She said. Mike looked over to her. "Hey." He replied. "So, you're the new kid, Mike, right?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, that's me. You're Amanda, aren't you?" Mike replied. Amanda nodded. "The one and only." She replied.

"No offense, but this party sucks." Mike said. "I know, that's why I usually come here, chat with friends for like an hour, and then sneak away to do my own thing." Amanda replied. "Alright, let's do it." Mike said, standing up. Mike and Amanda had walked off towards the Carnival. "I couldn't help but overhear a conversation you were having with Ivan Alexander…" Amanda said. "Yeah, he's my roommate. You must have heard me complimenting you and your friend's beauty." Mike replied.

"Pinky is one of my best friends." Amanda said. "So that's her name…." Mike replied. "Yeah, and if you're lost and ever need anything, just look for me around campus." Amanda said. "Okay, So, see you later?" Mike said. Amanda nodded.

**Author's Note: Not really much drama. This is sort of an intro chapter.**


	3. Possible Love interest?

A day later, Mike walked over to the auto shop where he saw a boy in a teal sweater vest worn over a white long sleeve shirt and a girl in leather with short red hair. "Hey, Mike!" Lola called to Mike. "Ha ha, gonna give the new kid an STD?" Gary laughed"Why don't you shut up before i claw you're eyes out?" Said Lola in anger. "Ignore this twerp Cousin; I'll deal with him later" Said Mike. "I have to go anyways" Said the kid in the blue shirt. "Well, apart from that twerp harassing you, how have you been Lola?" Asked Mike. "Great, How About you?" Said Lola. "I've been fine" Said Mike. "Anyways, Who was that jerk?" Mike asked. "That's Gary Smith" Lola Said. The Bell had rang...

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later" Lola said. "Okay, see ya." Mike Said. Mike then entered the school and looked down at the schedule Crabblesnitch gave him. "_Hmm, okay so my first class is English and then my afternoon class I have geography_." Mike thought. A few minutes later in Galloway's Class... "Ah, Good Morning Class, Welcome to the New Year, I'm your teacher Mr. Galloway." He Said. "WILL MICHAEL WHITE PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE!" said Miss Danvers. "Ha Ha, what did ya get in trouble for? Get caught with that tramp Lola?" Gary asked jokingly. "Oh, Shut Up ya freak." Mike spat back lamely.

Eventually Mike made his way to the office where he saw Crabblesnitch and girl who looked around his age. "What am i in trouble for sir?" Mike Asked. "What? Oh, you're not in any trouble. This is Jade Simon the new girl." Crabblesnitch Said. "Yeah, So?" Mike Said. "I'm sending an e-mail to all the teachers you have for the day saying you would be missing class because of the tour you will be giving Jade" Crabblesnitch explained. "Okay then." Mike Said. "Come along now Jade" Mike had said. Jade rolled her eyes and followed him.

"I'm Mike" He Said Sticking out his hand. Jade stood there with her arms folded and replied "Whatever". "Okay..." Mike said well putting his hand back at his side. It had taken Mike around a half hour to give Jade the tour of the whole campus. "Now, before i go back inside to the school, Do you need any help?" Mike Asked. Jade stood still glaring at mike. "You know what? I'm only giving you the tour because i was told to. You think i like you? I don't i hate stuck up kids like you." Mike spat at the still Jade. "I ..." Jade didn't finish a complete sentence before turning her heel and heading towards the girls dorm in a huff. "_Hmm, Maybe that was little too harsh. I should probably go to her and apologize. Nah, she deserved to be called out for being stuck up and rude to me." _Mike thought.

Mike was about to head into school when he heard a familiar voice. "You must be the new girl, I'm Gary Smith." he Said. "Why don't you get lost Gary?' Mike Said. "What is your problem Mike? I'm just being friendly to the new girl" Gary Replied. "Yeah, sure you were." Mike said now a bit more irritated. "Never mind, Jade here is probably as big a slut as your cousin Lola" Gary said with a smirk.

Mike clenched his fists in anger. 'Nobody insults my cousin!" Mike Screamed. He then lunged at Gary and threw him to the ground and started pounding on Gary. "Get out of my face psycho" Gary said while pushing mike back. Mike then layed a crushing blow to Gary's groin. "Agh! You'll pay for that Gary said as he coughed up a little blood. Mike brushed himself off.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Hey, why'd you attack Gary when he called me a slut?" Jade asked. "Oh, No reason" Mike said his face turning a slight shade of red. "You actually care about me don't you?" Jade asked folding her arms over her chest with a smirk. "I just don't like jerks like Gary that's all." Mike Said. Jade walked into the girls dorm. Mike was staring in awe._ "Maybe I do like her." _Mike thought.

Jade had entered the dorm and looked up at Mrs. Peabody. "You must be the new girl, Jade Sinclair." She said. Jade rolled her eyes. "No, well, yes, that is my name. But, I told my mother to have the papers signed under Simon." Jade replied. "Anyways, you'll be dorming upstairs with Lola Lombardi." Mrs. Peabody said. "Okay, goodbye ma'am." Jade replied walking towards the dorms.

Jade had eventually made her way to the new dorm and fell on to the first bed she saw. A few minutes later, Lola had walked in. "Excuse me kid, but, you're on my bed." Lola said. "I know, but I like this one. We've formed a special bond in just five minutes." Jade replied. Lola rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going to try and be as nice as possible, since you're the new roommate. I've always gotten this bed. I'd like it to stay that way." Lola said. "Okay, well, I'm just saying, I'd prefer if we had just switched beds. Because, honestly, what is the difference between these beds anyways?" Jade said. Lola sighed. "You drive a hard bargain kid, but, okay, we can switch beds." Lola replied. "That's all I ask." Jade said.

"What's your name, by the way?" Lola asked. "Jade Sin- Simon." Jade replied. "Jade Sin-Simon? That's an odd last name…" Lola said. "It's just Jade Simon." Jade said. "Okay, Just Jade Simon." Lola said jokingly. "Lola…." Jade said rolling her eyes. "I figured I'd just ease the tension with a small joke." Lola replied.

"Do you have any family that lives in Bullworth?" Lola asked. "Yeah, two, actually. My cousin Alex, and my older brother Rick." Jade replied. Lola nodded. "Okay, and what do they do?" Lola asked. "Well, Alex, Alex Thompson actually, is a student here." Jade replied. "Wait, Alex Thompson? You mean that goth kid who's always messing with Johnny and his boys?" Lola asked. "I guess…." Jade said. "What about Rick?" Lola asked. "Works at _The Final Cut_ in New Coventry. " Jade replied.

"Do you have any family at Bullworth?" Jade asked. "Yeah, my mom, her boyfriend, and my cousin, Michael White." Lola replied. "I had met Mike, I think he's got a crush on me." Jade said. "Well, can you blame him? I mean, you're a very pretty girl." Lola said. Jade smiled. "Thanks, so are you, Lola." Jade replied. Lola smiled back.

A kid in all black came over to Mike. "Hi I'm Alex, but my friends call me Salem." he said. Mike stared at him his hair was in green and red liberty spikes. "I'm Mike, I'm new here." Mike replied. "My Leader is looking for you at the coffee shop in Old Bullworth Vale." Salem Said. "What does he want with me?" Mike said folding his arms over his chest. "The Boss said he had some business to discuss with you after i texted him saying you beat up Gary also known as the poster boy for conformists." Salem Said. "Ok, text your boss saying I'll be at the coffee shop in about 20 minutes. Mike Said. "Will Do." Salem Replied.

**Author's Note: Finally getting somewhere, I'm trying not to turn Mike into a total Mary Sue. The next few chapters are gonna be more about Mike and fighting.**


	4. Meeting the Goths

Chapter 4: Meeting the Goths

Mike walked over to Old Bullworth Vale cafe and saw a motorcycle and helmet with flames on it parked near the front of the cafe. _Hmm, Must be the Goth leader's._ Mike walked into the coffee shop to see a waitress and a kid in all black with a cigarette near his coffee burnt on an ash tray. He also saw some adults sitting behind the boy. "Blecch, this coffee is crap!" The kid Replied. Mike sat down next to the kid. "Are you Mike?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mike replied. "My birth name is David but the fellow dark brethren refer to me as Alucard. He Said. "Ok, so what did you need me for?" Mike asked. "I was told you beat up Gary Smith and i figured you would be a useful ally." Alucard Said. Alright, But why do you need me?" Mike asked. "What I need you to do is teach those greasers a thing or too. That bloody Johnny Vincent keeps beating down the preps before we do. I need you to stop Johnny's strongest fighters Ricky, Norton, and Hal." Alucard explained.

"No." Mike replied. "I was hoping you would say... No?" "What do you mean no?" Alucard asked. "I'm not fighting the greasers." Mike Said. "Listen friend, I'm pretty sure you're gonna say yes or else you will suffer the consequences of daily beating from my dark brotherhood." Alucard Said in a frustrated tone. "Why should i beat the greasers anyway?" There are tons of other kids out there who need just as big beatings as the greasers." Mike Said. "Yes, i understand that but every time we try to fight the bullies Russell shows up and we leave." Alucard said. "Well there's always..." Mike Said. "There are too many strong jocks to beat on and the nerds are a joke." Alucard interrupted. "So that's why you need to beat on the preps?" Why don't you just form an alliance with the greasers?" Mike Asked. "Because Johnny and I are complete opposites." Alucard Said.

"Listen, just do this and I will pay you. Plus, Johnny will never know." Alucard Said. "Hmm, I don't know this seems risky." Mike Said. "Well, what do you say are you my friend in?" Alucard asked. "If I say yes how much will i be payed?" Mike asked smirking. "You will be payed ten bucks if you beat up the greasers." Alucard said. "Only ten bucks? Make it 20" Mike Said. "No, you will receive ten for this is only a test to see if you are a worthy ally." Alucard said. "Ugh, fine I'll beat up those greasers wait here." Mike said. "Thanks" Alucard said folding his arms." Mike walked out to be greeted by Salem and two other Goths. "So Mike, did you say yes?" Salem asked. "Sure did Salem, who are these two Goths." Mike Asked. "This is Alucard's girlfriend Snow and our underboss Carnage. "Hello " Snow said How you doing?" Carnage asked. "Where are the greasers anyway?" Mike asked. "The greaseballs are at the pizza parlor in New Coventry near their hangout the tenements." Salem Said. "How the hell do you know that?" Mike asked with his arms folded. "It's 2:30 they usually go there till 4 and smoke and eat pizza." Snow Said. "And, how do you know that?" Mike asked. "Snow is Ricky's ex-girlfriend." Carnage Said. "We're wasting time just standing let's go take our motorcycles over to New Coventry. Mike you're riding with me." Salem Said.

It took 20 minutes to get to the pizza parlor. "Here we are, the pizza parlor." Salem Said. "Hey Halloween don't start for another month" Ricky Said. "Piss off" Carnage Said. "No I think I'm good freak show" Ricky Said. "Why don't you shut up or we're gonna make you pretty boy." Mike Said. "You better get outta here before we tell Lola and she'll tell Johnny and he's gonna pound ya." Norton Said. "Not if you guys keep quiet about it." Mike said. "Enough talking, let's fight" Hal Said. "Yes let's." Salem said. "You guys fight, I'll go and make sure Lola doesn't see mike fighting her friends." Snow Said. "Thanks" Mike Said. "Alright, Mike you go fight Ricky. Salem go fight Hal. I'll take on Norton." Carnage Said.

**Author's Note: The Goths are going to be a major part of this fanfic. Plus most of the ocs I create will be major players in this story.**


	5. Getting into Trouble

"So, you're gonna fight me? That's real cute kid" Ricky Laughed. "Yeah? Well, it's not gonna be so funny when your ass is on the ground" Mike Retorted. "You're dead freak" Ricky Spat. "Just shut up and fight greaseball." Mike Said. Ricky threw three right hook punches at Mike who ducked his head. Mike then punched Ricky in the face whose nose started bleeding. "Ow, that hurt you little S.O.B" Ricky cried. "Don't underestimate my fighting skills then, you dick." Mike Said. Ricky threw a really fast left hand combo on mike's stomach. "Ow, that actually kind of hurt." Mike cried. "Ha, ha, that's what you get for messing with the champ." Ricky said. Mike then pushed Ricky and kicked him well on the ground. "Damn, you're tougher than i thought." Ricky Said.

Mike then looked over at Salem and Carnage who had also took down Hal and Norton. "Hey, you don't look like you were bruised too badly." Salem Said. "We really need to give you a name now that you're a part of our clique." Carnage Said. "He needs a cool name like Fang." Snow Suggested. "I like it; it shows the conformists you don't screw around." Salem Said. "So, Snow, did Lola see anything?" Mike asked. "Not a thing" Snow Said.

Mike had ridden with Salem on his motorcycle back to the cafe in Old Bullworth Vale. "Alucard!" Mike Called. "I take it you gave those greaseballs a good beating." Alucard Said. "Yep, Johnny and his boys won't beat on those preps for a while." Mike Said. "Very good, here's your 10 dollars as promised." Alucard Said. "Thanks, I guess I'll be seeing you guys in school?" Mike Asked. "Certainly." Alucard Said. Mike had walked back to Bullworth academy and checked his watch it was around 5 in the afternoon._ "Way too early to go to bed." _Mike thought.

"Hey Mike!" Ivan Greeted. Mike saw Ivan sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sup Ivan?" Mike Said. "So what's the new girl like? Christy told me she was kind of freaky." Ivan Said. "Well your friend Christy is wrong, she's totally hot." Mike Said. "You Serious?" Ivan Asked. "Yep" Mike Said. "Anyways, what else is going on?' Mike Asked. "Within the next couple of weeks we're gonna have two more new kids." Ivan Said. "Well what are their names?" Mike Asked. "Jimmy Hopkins, Derek Miller, and Aiden Kane." Ivan Replied. "Oh" Mike Said. "Anything else you need to know?' Ivan Asked. "Yeah, what do you guys do for fun around here?' Mike Asked. "There are Sports, Video Games, The Movies, The Carnival, Bike Races, and various odd jobs around Bullworth Town." Ivan Explained. "Sounds like real fun." Mike Said Sarcastically. "Yeah." Ivan Said. "Is the cafeteria food any good?" Mike Asked. "Yeah good if you want to die or get real sick." Ivan Said. "Oh, so what decent food is there around here?" Mike Asked. "Well there are restaurants all over Bullworth." Ivan Said. "So, has anyone really died or got real sick from Edna's food?" Mike Asked. " No, Not really." Ivan Said. So the two friends went into the school ate food and went to sleep at around 10:00 at night.

Mike was walking into school when he got stopped by Lola. "Mike, what is this about you dating some prep?" Lola Asked slightly upset. "What are you talking about Lola? I never dated a prep before." Mike Said. "Well then why are tons of people talking about you and that disgusting prep Amanda Marston dating?" Lola asked still slightly upset. "Because someone wants to get me into trouble." Mike Asked. "Who would try and make you look bad?" Lola Asked. "It might have been Gary after i beat him up yesterday." Mike Said. "Well whoever did it I hope gets what's coming to them." Lola Said. "You and me both." Mike Said.

Amanda and Parker had walked over to Mike. "Mike White, you little pig. Why would you start a rumor about us dating?" Amanda shouted. "Okay, first of all, don't shout at me randomly. Second, what are you talking about?" Mike replied. "Word around school says that you went and started a rumor about us dating. Did you?" Amanda asked. "Believe me, I don't ever sink that low." Mike said.

Then Amanda walked away and into the school. Meanwhile, Parker stayed behind. "I don't care who you are but nobody tries to steal my girlfriend or talk to her like that." He said in a somewhat threatening tone. "And, who the hell are you?" Mike Asked. "I'm Parker and me and my friends are gonna fight you at the glass jaw boxing club." He Said.

"Fine you bring two of your friends and I'll bring two of mine." Mike Said. "Fine" Parker Said Punching Mike in the stomach making Mike fall to the ground before walking away. _"Great, what the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

**Author's Note: Mike fighting the preps. That will be the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter we have our oc meet a familiar face to the fans of the game.**


	6. Fighting Preps

Mike's classes of the day were Gym and Art. In gym Mike had to run laps on the football field During Lunch, Mike was thinking about who he would bring to the fight against Parker and his friends when a tall, brown haired guy in a leather jacket walked up to him. "What do you want?" Mike had asked looking behind him. "I'm Johnny Vincent, and you kid, made a serious mistake." He had replied. "Well, look, Johnny, it's all one big misunderstanding i can assure you that." Mike Said. "In English, you little string bean." Johnny said glaring at mike. "Look, Dude, this is all one big mistake." Mike Said. "Fighting Ricky, Norton, and Hal is all one big mistake?" Johnny asked his face turning blood red in anger. "Take it easy Johnny I'm not gonna fight you." Mike Said. "Oh, yes you are. Right here, right now. You ready? BITCH." Johnny said. "Johnny, seriously i was only fighting the greasers because the Goths told me to." Mike Replied. "Is that really true?" Johnny Asked. Mike noticed Johnny seemed a bit calmer. "Yes, it's completely true." Mike Said.

Mike had four minutes to get to the art room. _"I think i can make it. One minute of fighting past the lunch crowd. One minute to my locker. One minute to get my art stuff. Then one minute to get to class."_ Mike was almost there when ***RING*** the bell. _"Shit, the bell."_ "Mike, you're late." Ms. Phillips said. "But, miss i was only late by like five seconds." Mike replied. "True, but if i let you slide then i would have to let all kids who run late slide then i would look like a bad teacher." Ms. Phillips said. "But, Miss it is true he was only five seconds late. Plus, he's new." Ivan Replied. "Ivan, unless you want to serve detention with mike after class i suggest you sit down and be quiet." Ms. Phillips said. _ "Detention? the preps are gonna think I'm a wuss."_ "If there are no more interruptions i would like for you to start off by drawing a basic portrait of yourself." Ms. Phillips said. 45 minutes later the bell had ringed. "Everyone, except for mike may leave the classroom see you next class!" Ms. Phillips said. "Ms. Phillips, i don't completely understand why you had to go and give me detention. I mean I'm new and hardly now my way around." Mike Said. "Now, Mike understand that I'm not doing this to be mean or anything but i need to treat everyone fairly." Ms. Phillips said. "I understand" Mike sighed. "Very good now just sit here for ten minutes and then you are free to go." Ms. Phillips said. Mike just said twiddling his thumbs until Ms. Phillips let him go.

_"Who am i going to find to help fight the preps? Maybe Salem and Carnage."_ Mike walked over to the parking lot where he saw Salem lighting up a cigarette. "Hey Wolf." Salem Greeted. "Hey Salem" Mike replied. "Cigarette?" Salem offered. "No thanks" Mike said. "Let me guess, you never smoked before?" Salem asked. "Never mind, i need you and Carnage to help me." Mike said. "What's up?" Salem asked. "I accidentally challenged Parker and his friends to a fight because of a rumor Gary must have started." Mike explained. "Oh, i see." Salem said. "Should we take your bike?" Mike asked. "Once i finish texting Carnage we can get going." Salem said. "Alright" Mike replied. So Mike and Salem headed over to the glass jaw boxing club. Carnage had followed shortly after. "Look who it is the pauper and his freaky friends." Parker laughed. "Why don't you just shut up rich boy?" Mike spat back at parker. "Gord and tad, you take on his freaky friends." Parker ordered. "THAT'S CARNAGE AND SALEM" Salem yelled. Mike and parker got face to face with one another. Parker had pushed Mike down and started to kick him on the ground but Mike rolled over so Parker missed. Mike got up quickly grabbed Parker and started throwing a few left and right hook combos on Parker. "You think your tough pauper?" Parker laughed. "Give up, i won" Mike said. "Preps never lose!" Parker yelled. Parker then threw a strong combo at Mike. Parker and Mike were both slightly tired. Parker then threw one last punch to Mike before giving up. "Don't think you won just yet." Parker coughed. "Look man, i never dated Amanda." Mike Said. "What?" Parker asked. "Yeah, Gary set us up." Mike said. "I don't believe you." Parker said.

**Author's Note: In the next chapter our protagonist meets the hopefully final OC.**


	7. Meeting Derek

A Black ford rolled up at the gates this morning. Mike and Salem were walking out of the dorms and looked toward the gates. "Hey, Look" Salem Said. "Hmm, must be one of the new kids" Mike Said. "Act casual we don't want the kid to know we were watching him." The boy they were talking about had a slight muscualr build and had jet black hair that was wavy. He was dressed in a gray hoodie that was worn over a white v neck with brown saggy pants. The boy walked by the two and made his way to the office. "Alright i better get going to biology." Mike Said. "See you in ten mintues or whenever." Salem said. Seven minutes later mike was in the biology lab. Mike looked around the room and saw Jade walk in the door. _"Oh my god, she's so beautiful" _Mike thought. "Um, Mike right?" Jade asked. "Uh, yeah?" Mike said. "Is it cool if i sit next to you?" Jade said pointing at the empty seat where Mike layed his books. "Sure, i don't mind at all." Mike said moving his books to his desk. "Good morning, young people. My name is Professor Slawter." The man greeted. "Welcome to the wonderful world of biology" He said. After class Jade and Mike were walking out of class and to the cafeteria where they saw Derek in a fight with one of Russell's boys. "HEY!" Mike Interjected. "Why don't you leave the kid alone?" Mike asked.

"Shut up and fight frosh." One of the kids replied. "Fine, but this won't solve anything you moron." Mike said. The bully had thrown a right hook at mike who ducked his head. "Come on, fight!" The kid yelled. "No!" Mike Shouted back. The bullies in the white shirts walked away to reveal a hardly bruised Derek. "You alright?" Mike asked. "Yeah, i'm fine" Derek replied. "Don't let those kids mess with you" Mike said. "Whatever, i could've taken them all out if you hadn't come in to the fight." Derek Said. "Anyways, what's your name?" Mike asked. "I'm Derek Miller." He Replied. "Well, my name's mike white" Mike said. "Who's the hot gothic chick?" Derek asked. "That's my friend Jade Simon" Mike Replied. "Hi" Jade said quietly.

"Well, if you need any help look for me or Jade and one of us will help you." Mike Said. "Um, which way is the boy's dorm?" Derek asked. "Go out the school and make a right. There's a big archway labeled boy's dorm." Mike Explained. "Thanks Mike." Derek Said. "Oh, No Problem." Mike said.


	8. The Almost Date

Mike was sitting in lunch with Ivan,Angie,Christy,Gordon,and Constantinos. "So I was thinking of asking out a girl." Mike said. "Well, if you like her then go for it." Angie said. "Yeah." Christy agreed. "Hmm, alright." Mike said with a smile. Mike walked over to Jade's Table. "Um, Jade?" Mike asked. "Yeah Mike?" Jade Replied. "So, i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with me for dinner?" Mike Asked. "I would love too. Of course." Jade Replied._ He shoots, He Scores_ Mike thought. "Hey, White!" Someone Called. Mike walked over to the person who called him. "What do you want Smith?" Mike asked glaring at Gary. "I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us." Gary Said. "You mean the hard feelings you caused." Mike shot at Gary. "Hey, you're all pent up with hostility and rage. I was too." Gary said. "I don't care about your life story smith." Mike said. "Listen forget about that little goth slut. Forget about the Goths in general. I have a good idea for fun." Gary said. "Whatever it is, i want no part in it." Mike said. "The Goths are just using you mike. To them you're just a hired gun." Gary said. "You're lying Gary!" Mike shouted. "I'm not lying, Goths have used people before." Gary said. "I don't care." Mike Said. "I take it you're not too bright to see when you're being used." Gary said. "Just shut up and don't talk to me ever." Mike said walking away back to his friends. "Hey, hold up a minute." Gary said putting his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Get off of me." Mike said shrugging his shoulder to get Gary's had off his shoulder. "What was that all about?" Ivan asked. "Gary making me fall for another one of his little tricks." Mike replied. "Word of advice Mike, ignore that creep Gary." Christy said. "I Know." Mike Said.

After school Mike went to his dorm and rested on his bed. Mike stared at the clock. _Huh, only three o'clock. _Mike was sitting around when a boy in a mask knocked Mike out by shoving a cloth full of chloroform in Mike's face. Mike finally woke up in a dark alley that smelled of garbage and cheap booze. _Where the hell am i?_ Mike thought. _Text from Jade._ the text read "Where are you?! I can't believe you're standing me up! I hate you!

"SHIT!" Mike yelled kicking over a garbage can. "HEY, what's going on?" A random cop asked searching the ally. Mike knew if he told him he just passed out in a dark alley he would assume mike was a random drunk. Mike Ran all the way back to school. Mike ran to his dorm. "What's up?" Ivan asked. Mike huffed and puffed. "I was kidnapped dude." Mike said. "What?!" Ivan practically yelled. "Shh, keep your voice down kids are sleeping." Mike said in a whisper. "Who?" Ivan simply asked. "I don't know he was wearing a mask I couldn't see his face." Mike Replied.

**Author's Note: Who do you think kidnapped Mike? Chapter 9 Coming Soon!**


	9. Rumors

Mike was walking over to the auto shop for class when he saw Amanda and Parker in the middle of a fight at Harrington house. "Why were you with a pauper?" Parker Shouted at her. "Just leave me alone Parker." Amanda replied nearly in tears. _I can't stand seeing her get yelled at. I gotta do something about it. I might regret it but__..._ "Look, Parker, just let her go." Mike interrupted. "What did you say to me?" Parker replied in a slight growl. "I said leave her alone!" Mike said Parker pushed Mike to the ground. Mike caught his balance when all of a sudden a tall prefect in a blonde buzz cut interrupted them. "You three, Get to class!" He barked at them. As soon as he left Mike ran over to Amanda. "Amanda, you okay?" Mike asked. "Yes, now go away pauper." Amanda said. "Look, all i was trying to do was help you out before he got worse." Mike said. "I'm sorry." Amanda mumbled. "What was that?" Mike asked. "Oh, don't make me say it again." Amanda cried. "I seriously didn't hear you." Mike said. "I said, i was sorry for being rude." Amanda said. "Anyways, what were you two fighting about?" Mike asked. "Well, words been going around that a pauper was secretly dating me. If any more people find about this rumor my rep is in the trash" Amanda turned toward the wall in tears. "Hey, what if i get to the bottom of this rumor and tell them to squash it?" Mike offered. "Well, if you can do that then i will invite you to the annual prep Halloween party." Amanda said. "Well, okay then I'll help destroy the rumor." Mike said.

_If anything the nerds would do something like this. Maybe the greasers._ Mike walked over to the library and saw Algie,Fatty,Melvin, and Earnest sitting on the benches reading. "Hey! Can the five of us talk?" Mike asked. "Sure, Homie." Algie said speaking in his usual poor Ebonics. "DId any of you four start a rumor about dating Amanda behind Parker's back?" Mike asked. "No, we didn't." Earnest said.. "Though we totally should." Fatty said. "Come on guys, we're all friends here right?" Mike asked. "We're telling you Noob we didn't do anything" Melvin said slightly frustrated. "Look nerds, I'm not looking for a fight. I just needed to clear things up." Mike replied to the angered nerds. "Well, you have your answer. Now, leave us alone before you get shot with a bottle rocket!" Earnest said almost in a yell. "Fine, I'm leaving." Mike said.

_Well, if it wasn't the nerds then who did it?_ Mike walked over to the boys dorm. Mike scouted the place only to find his sociopathic rival watching TV. "Gary," Mike said. "What do you want Mike? Came to beat me up again?" Gary asked. "No, I think I'd kick your ass again more publicly Smith." Mike Retorted. "Well, what the hell do you want? I would think you would be in class." Gary said. "I should be asking you the same." Mike replied. "What did you come here for anyway? Please reply before I lose my patience." Gary said in a fit of laughter. "Look Gary, I needed to ask you something." Mike said. "Well, what do you want?" Gary asked. Not even looking up at Mike. "I wanted to know if you started a rumor about you dating Amanda." Mike said. "Really? Because I thought the rumor was you were dating Amanda." Gary replied. "Listen, i need your answer." Mike said. "No, why the hell would I need to spread a rumor about myself?" Gary asked. "Well, okay do you have any ideas who would start a rumor like that?" Mike asked. "Yes, You, the new kid, the nerds." Gary replied. "Well, it wasn't me or the nerds. I just asked about that." Mike said. "Well then, it's obviously the new kid." Gary said. "Ok, see you around smith." Mike said. "Whatever cousin of a whore." Gary said. In a huge fit of laughter.

Mike searched the school grounds to find Derek sitting on the steps of the school. "Derek!" Mike called. "Sup, Mike?" Derek asked. "Not much, i was just wondering something." Mike said. "Well, go ahead and ask." Derek said. "Did you start the rumor about you and Amanda dating?" Mike asked. "Wow, word gets around fast doesn't it.?" Derek said with a small chuckle. "I need your answer." Mike said. "Well, how do i know you didn't start it?" Derek asked. "Why would i end a rumor if i started it?" Mike asked. "That way you look innocent." Derek said. "Look dude, Yes or no?" Mike asked a bit frustrated. "Okay fine, i did it." Derek said.

Mike walked over to Harrington house. "Hey Amanda!" Mike called. "Did you destroy the rumor?" She asked. "Yes, it was the new kid Derek." Mike said. "That pauper is so dead." Amanda said. "My invitation?" Mike asked. "Here it is. As promised. Bring a date to the party." Amanda said.


	10. Traitor

Weeks had passed since Mike destroyed the rumor about Amanda. Jimmy Hopkins finally arrived at Bullworth. Mike was sitting alone in the cafeteria sometimes looking up to see the girl he was in love with. Then Constantinos walked over to Mike. "Hey Mike." Constantinos greeted. "Oh, hey." Mike replied looking up. "Something wrong?" Constantinos asked. "Yes," Mike replied. "You know that new girl Jade?" Mike asked. "Super-hot and kind of goth?" Constantinos replied. "Yeah, that's her in a nutshell." Mike said. "Look, why don't you say sorry for standing her up on the first date." Constantinos said. "Ok, i guess that's right." Mike said. Mike walked over to Jade's table. "Hey Jade!" Mike greeted. "Oh, it's you." Jade said. "Look, Jade. I just wanted to talk, but, if you're going to act like some stuck up little bitch forget it." Mike said. Mike heard the chanting of oohs all around the cafeteria. "I didn't come to this school to be insulted by assholes like you. Just leave me alone." Jade said. She then stormed out of the cafeteria. "Jade..." Mike said. Mike ran out of the cafeteria. He scouted the first floor for jade. He noticed crying by the girls bathroom. Mike stood by the doorway and saw Jade, Beatrice, and Lola. _Oh shit, Jade and Lola are gonna hate me forever._ "I just don't get it. He said he was interested me. Why would he do that?" Jade asked. "Well, Mike's my cousin. I love him, I do. But he's been acting like a real ass recently." Lola replied. Mike's heart dropped. _ I cannot believe this!_ Mike was sitting on the ground with his head in his knees. Lola, Beatrice,and Jade were walking out of the bathroom when they noticed mike was sitting there. "Aww, he came back to you." Beatrice and Lola said in unison. "Guys, i think he's really bothered by something." Jade said. "Well, we'll just leave you alone with him." Beatrice said. The two girls walked back to the cafeteria.

"Hey Mike." Jade said sitting down next to him. "What do you want Jade?" Mike asked not even looking up. "Look, i saw you listening in on our conversation. Lola didn't mean what she said." Jade said. "I know that i guess." Mike said. "Why did you stand me up on the first date?" Jade asked. Mike looked around. "Can you keep a secret?" Mike asked. "Sure," Jade said. "Look, i don't who or why but the night of our date someone made me sniff a cloth of chloroform and i blacked out and woke up in an alley near yum-yum market." Mike explained. "Look Mike, I've dated liars like you. If you never liked me at all you shouldn't of asked me out." Jade replied. "Jade, I'm not lying to you!" Mike yelled. "That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard." Jade said. "Ask Ivan or Angie. They'll tell you I'm not lying." Mike said. "Look, Mike i want you to just never talk to me again." Jade said. She walked back to the bathroom to cry some more. Mike ran to the cafeteria. "Angie!" Mike called. "Yes Mike?" She replied. "I need you to come with me and tell Jade about what happened." Mike said. "Ok." Angie said. Angie and Mike walked over to the girls bathroom. Angie went in and told Jade everything. Jade walked out five minutes later hugging Mike. "What was that for?" Mike asked. "I'm really sorry for not believing you. Will you take me back?" Jade asked. "Of course Jade." Mike said.

Hours passed since Mike and Jade reconciled their relationship. Derek entered Mike and Ivan's' room. "Hey white, can we talk?" Derek asked. "Sure." Mike replied sitting up on his bed and moving to the side to give Derek room. Derek closed the door. "Anyways, what did you want?" Mike asked "Do you want to have some fun?" Derek asked. "Sure, I guess." Mike replied. "It was actually Gary's idea." Derek said. "Well then, I don't want to get involved." Mike said. "Dude, Gary has reformed." Derek said. "Yeah, sure he did." Mike replied. "Mike, I'm telling the truth." Derek said. "Fine, what did he want to do for fun?" Mike asked. "He wanted you to take pictures of the five hottest girls in school while their sleeping." Derek said. In a huge fit of laughter. "No, I'm not doing that. Screw it, I'm no perv." Mike said. Derek stopped laughing and stared coldly at mike. "Come on mike, don't be a loser like Ivan or Petey." Derek said. "First of all, piss off because Ivan's cool. Second, only some perv would do that." Mike said. "The girls don't even have to know." Derek said. "Fine." Mike said in a whisper. It was around ten or eleven o clock when mike had snuck out to the girls dorm. _ Huh, no prefects in sight. Must be a slow day._ "What do you guys need me to do?" Mike asked. "Well Mike, i made a list of the five hottest girls in school. I also brought walkie talkies so we could stay in touch." Gary said. Mike looked at the list.

"Wait a minute. My cousin and girlfriend are on the list?" Mike asked. "Yeah, they are pretty hot." Derek said. "Fine, but you cannot, I repeat not, tell anybody." Mike said. "Okay, Secrets safe with me." Gary said. "Yeah sure." Derek said. Mike climbed up the vines on the side of the girls dorm and snuck up to the attic. "Mike can you hear me?" Gary asked. "Yes, loud and well very loud." Mike replied. Mike walked down the steps and saw no authority in sight. Mike snuck into Lola's room. She was dorming with Jade. Mike took pictures of the two of them. Then, Mike snook into Mandy's room. She dormed with Pinky. Mike took pictures of them. Finally, he snook into Christy's room. She bunked with Angie. Mike took pictures of Christy. Then Mike bolted out of the girl's dorm.

"So, did you get pics?" Derek asked. "Yep, sure did." Mike said. "Well, hand them over." Derek said. "Here, take them." Mike said handing over the pictures. "Nice work, now scram." Derek said. Mike went back to his room and slept until his alarm clock woke him. It was Halloween. _Man, Halloween and I don't know what my costume is going to be. _Mike found Salem and Alucard hanging around outside the boy's dorm. "Fang, how are you?" Alucard said. "I'm good Alucard, what's up?" Mike asked. "Well, Fang, how do we put this." Salem said. Leaning on the wall in the shadows. "Word has been going around you were invited to a Harrington social event." Alucard said in mock posh voice. "Uh, yeah. Why? Does that bother you?" Mike asked folding his arms over his chest. "No, however we want you to go as a guest/spy. That way we know what the preps are up to." Alucard said. "Wait a minute; you want me to spy on the preps?" Mike asked. "Yes, now, do this for us." Alucard said. "How do i do this?" Mike said. "It's real simple; All you gotta do is wear one of the spare trench coats we gave you. Then you tape a tape recorder to your stomach and record the preps conversations." Salem explained. "Come on dude, that's such a cliché." Mike retorted. "Look Fang, do this for us." Alucard said. "Ugh fine," Mike said.

Hours passed and Mike and Jade were at Harrington House for the party. "Ah Mike, good to see you." Derby said not even looking at Mike nor Jade. "Yeah, good to see you too Derby." Mike said not looking at Derby. Mike could hear the music blasting from the other room. "Hello Mike, may i offer you some wine?" Gord asked. "No, i think I'll pass." Mike said. "Well, how about your date?" Gord asked. "Well, um, sure." Jade responded. Gord had handed jade her glass of wine. Mike looked around to see almost the entire school at Harrington house. "MIKE!" Derek called waving. "I'll be right back Jade." Mike said. "Ok" Jade said. "Derek, what's up?" Mike asked. "Not much, cool trench coat." Derek said. "Thanks, so, err, how did you get invited?" Mike said. "Well, Pinky invited Christy and I'm her date." Derek said. "Oh, cool." Mike said. "Well, I'll see you around i gotta prepare for my announcement." Derek said.

_Wonder what his announcement is going to be._ Mike saw Algernon at the sound system. "Algie, how the hell did you get invited?" Mike asked laughing. "Well, I'm working the totally boss sound system. Dawg." Algie responded in poor Ebonics. "Right, well I'll see you later." Mike said. Mike saw Pinky and Amanda socializing with Jade. Amanda was dressed as a Vampire Bat to go with Parker's vampire costume. Pinky was, ironically, dressed as a Princess."Hey Jade, I'm back." Mike said. "Oh, hey Mike. Do you know Pinky and Amanda." Jade asked. "Uh, I sort of know Amanda." Mike said. "Stylish trench coat Mike. Tres chic." Pinky said. "Err,thanks." Mike said. "Hey everybody." Derek said. "GUYS, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Derek yelled in the microphone. "Now that I have everybody's attention." Derek said. "I am going to announce something to all of you. This message goes out to all the ladies in the room." Derek said. "Mike took pictures of you guys when you were sleeping." Derek said. Derek threw the pictures on the floor. All the girls moved to the center of the room. "DEREK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mike yelled Mike ran at Derek to be pushed down by Derek. "Mike, I knew you couldn't be trusted." Jade said. "Get lost poser." Pinky said. Mike stormed out of Harrington house. Mike got on his skateboard and headed for the cemetery in Bullworth town and didn't look back at Harrington house.

**Author's Note: Hey guys haven't updated for a while. But, I did get inspiration for this chapter from a flash game called Wasted Youth Part 1 on Newgrounds. Anyways, ShadowRoxas134 signing off!**


	11. Most Hated Kid at Bullworth

Mike arrived at the cemetery at around midnight. Mike stormed into the abandoned church. "Hey Wolf." Snow greeted sitting up from the bench. "GAH, I'M SO PISSED!" Mike shouted. Mike could hear the music blasting from the other room. It was Salem listening to Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. "Why are you pissed?" Snow asked. "You know that new guy Derek?" Mike said. "I know of him" Snow Replied. "He set me up." Mike said. "How'd he set ya up?" Snow asked. "Told me smith reformed. I fell for it." Mike said. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Snow said. Mike walked over to where Snow was sitting and sat next to her. "Listen, i know a way to get the preps attention." Snow said. "How do i do that?" Mike asked. "Well, what you gotta do is paint a warning in Harrington House. Then the preps will get suspicious. Then one of us goes and tells them it was Derek. The whole school will turn against him." Snow explained. "Not bad Snow, not bad at all. See you later." Mike said.

"Fang, do you have a minute." Salem asked from the other room. "Uh, sure." Mike replied. Mike walked into the other room to find Salem leaning up against a wall. "What did you want Salem?" Mike asked. "I need to talk to you about something." Salem said. "Okay then. Proceed." Mike said. "Well, Alucard had this great idea." Salem began. "Is it going to get me in any more trouble then I'm already in?" Mike said. "Well..." Salem said. "Look, what was his great idea?" Mike asked. "Ah, yes. Alucard's great idea. He had this idea to take down all the cliques. That way us Goths could take over the entire school." Salem explained. "Wait a minute; you want me to help start a Goth revolution?" Mike asked. "Precisely." Salem replied. "That's... actually not a bad idea." Mike said. "I guess you gotta go and spray that warning at Harrington House now?" Salem said. "Yeah, i gotta. See you around Salem." Mike said. "See ya." Salem said.

Mike had headed to over to Harrington house. Mike saw jade standing outside. _Oh Crap!_ Mike thought. "Uh, hey Jade." Mike said weakly kicking the dirt on the ground. Jade looked at Mike. She turned around with her arms folded. "Jade, can we talk?" Mike asked. "Ok, let's talk about how you're some perverted freak who gets off on the shit you do. I loved you and trusted you. You said you weren't weird. That makes you a liar. I never met anybody like you." Jade Yelled at mike. Mike stood cold and silent to stare at a blood red faced jade. "Jade..." Mike began. "I don't even want to hear it." Jade said. "Jade, Derek and Gary set me up. Now I've payed the price. Losing a beautiful and amazing girl like you." Mike said. "Mike, don't think you can impress me with this sudden romanticist act." Jade said still mad at mike. "Jade, i'm sorry i am who i am. I'm an idiot that's in love with you." Mike said.

Derek walked out of Harrington House. "Jade, you're not gonna take this sick tool back are you?" Derek asked. "Derek, you're a traitor. I thought we were friends." Mike said. "Ha, friends? With you? you gotta be kidding me." Derek said. "Well, you're no better than me. I mean come on man, spreading a rumor to make yourself seem cooler?" Mike said. "That's old news. The whole you're a sicko thing is gonna hang over your head for a life time." Derek said. "You could've kept this between you, me, and Smith. But, you decided to stab me in the back, turn the whole school against me, and take my girl." Mike said. "Welp, you gonna cry? You gonna plot some huge revenge plan against me? What are you going to do?" Derek asked sticking his arms out. "I'm not gonna cry. You're time as Mr. Popular is gonna end." Mike said. "Can't believe we're wasting our time talking to this jackass. Come on Jade, let's go." Derek said.

"Jade, I can't be mad at you if you decide to stay with Derek." Mike said. "Good, so we're gonna be going now. See you around loser." Derek said. "Derek, what do you want from me?" Mike asked. "That's a long story." Derek said. "I'm sure all three of us have time to kill." Mike said. "Don't mind us." Petey said. Petey, Jimmy, and Gary walked over to the yard near Harrington House. "So, what do you want from me Derek?" Mike asked again. "Like, you don't remember." Derek said. "What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked. "It was last year during freshman year at our old school." Derek began. "I was in a clique, but our leader said we were a gang. Our leader had pushed mike too far and he beat up our boss Max and three other members of our gang. I was next in line to be leader even though i was just a freshman. When i found out that Mike was expelled. I had to find a way to get to his new school and make his life a living hell." Derek explained. "That was a year ago. God damn, you held a petty grudge. I barely did anything." Mike said. "Anyways, i would say that you just wasted time making me retell the terrible things you did." Derek said. "Wow Mike, you are unbelievable." Jade said rolling her eyes. "Fine Jade, whatever." Mike said walking away.

Mike was too frustrated to follow the Goths orders and decided to just go back to his room and sleep. The next day Mike had skipped biology to take the morning to clear his head and sat on the fountain near the back of the school. He was greeted by Salem who was sitting with his hands in his pockets. "So, you decided to skip?" Salem asked. "Yeah, just needed to spend the morning to clear my head of the stuff that's been going on." Mike replied. "Well, i saw no warning at Harrington House." Salem said. "Yeah, sorry about that." Mike said. "It's cool you can just go and do it now while everybody is in class." Salem said. "Well, i don't know. I mean... can we just sit here a while and talk?" Mike asked. "Sure, what are friends for?" Salem replied. "I've been dumped by Jade twice and she hates me." Mike said. "She does not hate you. Derek just got lucky." Salem said. "I guess, but i love her man." Mike said. "I know how you feel." Salem said. "Ha, I thought Goths felt no pain or emotion." Mike joked. Salem didn't respond. "Well, anyways, i do know you feel. I... I'm..." Salem stuttered. "Dude, what's up?" Mike asked. "I'm in love with Snow" Salem mumbled. "What?" Mike asked. "I'm in love with Alucard's girl." Salem said weakly. "What? You love Snow? Does she know that? Does Alucard know that?" Mike asked. "I love her and, no she does not know. Alucard doesn't know that either." Salem said. "I can't believe you're in love with her." Mike said. "She can never know though. You gotta swear not to tell her." Salem said. "I swear." Mike said. "Ok then. Alucard can't know either. He'd kill me." Salem said. "They'll never know." Mike said. "One last thing." Mike said. "Yeah, shoot." Salem said. "Does Carnage know?" Mike asked. "Eh, he doesn't need to know. He's Alucard's right hand man." Salem said. "I guess you're right." Mike said. "But then, why am I the only one who knows?" Mike asked. "Because, you're the only one I can relate to on this subject that I consider a friend." Salem said. "Makes sense I suppose." Mike said.


	12. Reconciliation with Lola

_Man, I wonder why Salem would just put so much trust in me about Snow. But, then again. We are best friends. I wonder what Lola has been up to. Not like she wants to be on speaking terms with a guy like me._ Mike thought. Mike walked over to the auto shop. "Lola!" Mike called. "Lola!" Mike called again. "Hey, what are you shouting about?" Carnage said. "Oh, hey man." Mike responded. "You searching for your cousin"? Carnage asked. "Yep." was all Mike could say. "It's lunch time, where the hell do you think she is?" Carnage asked. "Um, the cafeteria?" Mike responded. "Yeah, she's at lunch. With Beatrice and Jade." Carnage said. "On second thought..." Mike began. "Enough bullshitting around Mike." Carnage said. "Dude, Jade hates me. Everyone hates me." Mike said. "You'd fit right in with the outcasts like us." Carnage joked. "Good joke Carnage." Mike said rolling his eyes. "I'm a funny guy i know." Carnage said with a smirk. "I'm off to reconcile with my cousin." Mike said. "Good luck buddy." Carnage said while Mike was running away.

Mike walked into the school and walked over to the cafeteria. Mike sunk into a seat at an empty table with his head in his hands. Lola walked over to Mike. "You okay cousin?" Lola asked concerned. "Just fine, my girlfriend has dumped me twice for things I've been framed for. Except the last thing had everyone turn on me." Mike said. "Sorry to hear that. I still love you little cousin." Lola said. "Thanks Lola." Mike said. "Let's take a walk." Lola said. "Sure, Lola." Mike said. Mike and Lola walked into Bullworth Town.

"So, what is this big thing that has everybody against you?" Lola asked. "Well, Gary had this idea..." Mike began. "That's the first problem you listened to the little creep's ideas." Lola said. "Wow, everyone hates Gary. Don't they?" Mike asked laughing. "Yeah, i guess they do." Lola said. "Anyways, Gary's idea was that we sneak into the girls dorm and..." Mike Continued. "Do a Panty Raid?" Lola asked. "No, that I go and take pics of hot girls sleeping according to this list they made." Mike said. "Was I on there?" Lola asked. "Yeah, you were." Mike said. "Was I number one?" Lola asked. "No, Mandy was." Mike said. "Humph, figures..." Lola said.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked. "You didn't know i had a rivalry with Mandy?" Lola asked confused. "Um, No. How should I?!" Mike responded throwing his hands up in the air. "Err, never mind just drop me off near the underpass." Lola said. Lola and Mike walked towards the underpass and then said their goodbyes and hugged. But, Lucky had caught them hugging and assumed the worst.

"Johnny!" Lucky called walking into the tenements. "What's up Lucky?" Johnny asked. "It's important and about Lola." Lucky said. "Is she hurt?!" Johnny asked totally concerned. "No, i saw her and that new kid Mike walking around here. Then they... Hugged." Lucky said. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Johnny said his voice a harsh growl. "So, what are we gonna do?" Lucky asked. "We're gonna teach him to keep his paws of my queen. That's what." Johnny said.


	13. Gangwars and Love

Mike walked over to the abandoned church where the Goths hung out. "Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Salem asked. "What? I can't visit my friends on a daily basis." Mike responded. "You can't be here right now. You gotta get back to school. Now." Salem said. "Why?" Mike asked. "The greasers are coming to kill us." Salem said. "How do you know?" Mike asked folding his arms. "Because, when Lefty was grieving at a tombstone he said something along the lines of avenging his family by killing Goth scum." Salem explained. "Oh Shit." Mike said. "Yeah, you have to get back to school and stay on campus for the rest of the night." Salem said. "I can't stay on campus. I gotta help you." Mike said. "Mike, I don't have time to argue. I've got to defend this place with Carnage and some townies we formed a small alliance with." Salem said. "Shouldn't i stay here and help you?" Mike asked. "Only if you have an rpg launcher that will blast the greasers miles away." Salem said. "Well, what if I helped defend with you guys? What weapons you got in store?" Mike asked. "Well, we do have some bottle rockets and spud guns that we stole from the nerds. But that's all." Give me the spud gun and I'll go handle these goons with Carnage. You and the townies defend from the windows." Mike ordered. "Oh man, all right." Salem said handing over a spud gun to Mike.

"Johnny." Mike said. "Traitor." Johnny said. "What's your beef with us this time hot head?" Mike said. "Don't act all funny kid. You know what's up." Johnny said. "I don't though." Mike said. "You're dating Lola!" Johnny said. "Aw, gross, man. She's my cousin." Mike said. "You liar!" Johnny yelled and then charged at Mike and threw a roundhouse punch. Mike dodged to the right. " .Here." Johnny said each word its own little sentence. Mike darted for the school. Mike ran short of breath by the time he reached the bike shop. "Aw. Man. I'm. Screwed." Mike panted. Mike looked behind to see three greasers behind him armed with slingshots and ready to aim. "Can't we settle this over a beer?" Mike said. Dead silence. "No? Then, COME ON!" Mike said shooting a potato at Ricky. Ricky fell and hit the ground. Vance and Lefty still stood. "You mess with one of us. You mess with all of us." Vance said. "Yeah, okay." Mike said. Mike shot a bottle rocket at Vance and he fell instantly. "Alright, i ain't gonna be a wimp and fight with weapons. You and me. Are gonna fight hand to hand." Lefty said. "Sure, why not?" Mike said. Lefty had thrown a punch at Mike. "Ow!" Mike said. Mike then pushed Lefty down and kicked him well on the ground. "Well, I'm out of here." Mike said.

Mike had walked over to campus and found Pinky sitting on a bench near the school. "Mike, we need to talk." Pinky said. "Okay, not here though. Meet me at the cemetery in half an hour. Then we'll talk." Mike said. "Fine, meet you there." Pinky said. Mike had gotten out his skateboard and headed back to the cemetery. "Glad to see you're on time." Pinky said. "Likewise." Mike responded. "So, what's up?" Mike asked. "Well, let's just say that for starters i haven't been here since I was a little girl." Pinky said. "Wow that must have not been too long ago." Mike said. "Wow, you really know how to talk to a girl right." Pinky said. "Yeah, I'm such a Romeo i got dumped by the same girl twice." Mike said. Pinky nodded. "Maybe we're..." Mike began. "Meant to be together." Pinky finished. Then, Mike had leaned in and closed his eyes and kissed Pinky.

Alucard had peeked out the window. "What? The? Hell?" Alucard said. Mike had stopped to breathe when he noticed Alucard was peeking out the window. "Pink, we're gonna have to talk another time." Mike said. "Okay." Pinky said walking away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alucard growled. "What do you mean?" Mike asked totally confused. "You weren't here to help defend and they filled this place with anti-goth tags." Alucard said. "They who?" Mike asked. "Who do you think idiot? The Greasers." Alucard said. "Look man, it's not my fault Johnny is strong enough to kill." Mike said. "Don't act innocent for bailing." Alucard said. "Who said I was playing innocent?" Mike asked. "Salem is in the hospital!" Alucard yelled. "What?" Mike asked completely stunned.


	14. The Hospital

"Man, only caring about myself. How could I have been so dumb? This should be me on life support." Mike said. Salem was tied to machines and his face bruised. "Fang, you came." Carnage said. "What happened Carnage?" Mike said choking on tears. "Well, when you had left Johnny, Norton, and Peanut had gotten through and attacked the townies and Johnny had nearly beat Salem to death." Carnage said a tear streaking down his left eye. "Are you, crying?" Mike said putting his hand on Carnage's shoulder. "You think I'm torn up? Snow is taking it the hardest." Carnage said. "Where is Snow?" Mike asked. "She's sitting outside in the waiting room. She refuses to come in." Carnage said. "All right I'll be back man." Mike said. "Hey man, stay strong." Carnage said. "Like wise." Mike said. Mike walked into the waiting room a little blinded by the bright lights and the fact tears were rolling down his eyes.

"Mike." Snow said quietly. "Hey Snow." Mike said. "What? What are you doing here?" Snow asked. "I'm here to cheer you up." Mike said. "I don't need to be cheered up. Just someone I've known since I was little might've died. Really it's nothing." Snow said her eyes full of tears. "Look, I know Goths are total atheists but, pray that Salem lives." Mike said. Snow nodded. "So, why does this have to happen to us?" Snow asked. "Because I should've done something. I should've been there to go and protect Salem." Mike said. "Come on Fang, Johnny could kill anyone with his bare hands. Don't beat yourself up over it." Snow said. "No, someone can stand up Johnny and it should've been me who lost the fight and possibly die." Mike said. "Fang, stop beating yourself up over all this." Snow said. "But it's true, isn't it?" Mike asked. "What's true?" Snow asked. "That, Johnny, Norton, and Peanut all made it past the church because I wasn't there to help defend with Carnage, Salem, and the townies." Mike said. "What do you want me to say?" Snow said. "You can't say anything to help the current situation. Just don't talk to me for a while." Mike said. "Mike, what do you plan to do? Kill yourself? If you go all suicidal on your true friends then I'll hate you forever." Snow said. "Do you really think that I would be such an asshole I would commit suicide over all this? If that's what you think. Maybe we're not friends." Mike said.

Johnny and Norton walked into the Hospital. "Peanut Romano." Norton told the nurse. "Oh yes, Room 3-B." The Nurse said. "Thanks." Norton said. "Well?" Johnny said. "Room 3-B" Norton said. Johnny and Norton had walked into the waiting room. "Johnny Vincent's here." Snow said. "JOHNNY VINCENT. THE BASTARD WHO NEARLY KILLED SALEM." Mike growled. "Aw shit, not you again." Johnny said. "We're not happy to see you idiots either." Snow said. "Snow please, I'll handle this." Mike said. "We're not gonna fight in the hospital. Are we?" Johnny asked. "No, in honor of my friend who's like a brother Salem I won't avenge him in the hospital." Mike said. "Then, where?" Johnny asked. "Outside the hospital." Mike said. "Alright. Norton you go and beat up any of Mike's friends excluding the girl." Johnny Said. "Oh Joy." Snow said sarcastically.

"The thing is, if I win. Then I took down the greasers' king and avenged Salem. Ending our gang war." Mike said. "But if you lose, nothing changes." Johnny said. "Yeah, well, don't expect this to be your usual fight." Mike said. "What?" Johnny said. "Nothing." Mike said. Johnny took out a bottle rocket launcher and launched one. "Gah!" Mike said and jumped to the right. "I want to see you dance kid." Johnny laughed. "Mine's bigger." Mike said and shot a potato and Johnny. Johnny jumped to the left. "Alright now, let's be fair. We both got a rise out of each other." Mike said. Johnny nodded and charged a roundhouse punch at Mike. Mike dodged to the left. "Quit being such a wimp. Pain is good." Johnny said. "You're right." Mike smirked and sweep kicked Johnny in the leg. "D'agh!" Johnny said falling to his knees. "Get up." Mike said. "I didn't kill Salem!" Johnny yelled. "But you nearly did." Mike said. "Come on man, don't kill me." Johnny said. "I'm not gonna kill you." Mike said right hooking Johnny in the face. "But I will, fight for my friends' protection." Mike said.

Mike walked back into the Hospital to find Snow and Jade sitting in the waiting room talking. "Um, Jade. What, um, what are you doing here?" Mike asked. "Well, I'm here to see Salem." Jade said. Mike raised a brow and folded his arms over his denim. "How do you know Salem?" Mike asked. "He's my cousin." Jade said. "Really?" Mike asked. "Yeah, he is. Once i found out he was in the hospital I knew I had to sit here and wait by his side and pray to god he won't die." Jade said crying. "Jade... about you hating me... Let's go back to normal and be friends. Let's go in and see Salem together." Mike said with tears rolling down his eyes. "Okay." Jade said quietly. Jade and Mike sat for hours waiting for Salem to wake up


	15. Author's Note 1

**Author's Update Chapter**

**Hey ya folks, It's me ShadowRoxas134. I'm here to just say i haven't updated in a while. I definitely feel that the most recent chapter is the most emotional and it's definitely the most tear jerking thus far. Chapter 13 was definitely the most exciting-ish one. Chapter 14 was the real WHAM chapter. I mean, someone close to Mike getting hurt and possibly dying. Sad... I actually got inspired watching Boy Meets World of all things... I mean, that's not to say that they didn't have their fair share of WHAM Moments. Like the episode where Shawn joins the cult and the Matthews' dad says he would kill to protect Shawn. That was touching. I got inspired watching the end of that today and that inspired me. You will see some touching moments in the future. More tear jerker moments... Uh, yeah... Definitely... though the one that actually brought me to the point of tears was the very end of the episode... It's like you knew Turner was gonna live.. but... to see Shawn get choked up over the possible death of someone who's like family to him... Just... Plain... i've got something in my eye... sad... *sniff* *sniff* But, yeah... tear jerker and heartwarming moments in the future? Yes.**

**I would also like to say that i am nothing like my OC. Because Mike is persuaded into dumb things some times... I am never. Mike fights alot to protect his friends. I do,but not physical combat.**

**So, thanks for reading enjoy the chapters, enjoy the future chapters. Enjoy other fanfic. Peace be with all.**


	16. Meeting Jimmy Hopkins

Mike and Jade were sitting near Salem's side waiting for him to wake up. "What's that by his bed?" Mike asked. Jade picked up the object. "It's a red guitar." Jade said. "Hmm, wonder if it's Salem's." Mike said. "Hey what's my guitar doing here?" Salem asked his voice raspy and weak. "Hey Salem." Mike said in tears. "Hey man, you were crying?" Salem asked. "We both were." Mike said turning to Jade. "Oh, Hey cousin." Salem said. "Hi Salem." Jade said weakly. "Wish you guys didn't have to see me cut up like this." Salem said. "Eh, it happens. But, Johnny won't bother you much longer." Mike said. "Why?" Salem asked. "I trashed his ass in the parking lot. Oh, good. So, I might have to stay hear overnight. I'm not sure." Salem said. "Well then, I'll go see if I can take you home." Jade said. Mike's cellphone had ringed.

"Hello?' Mike answered. "How quick can you meet me?" A girl's voice asked. "Who's this?" Mike asked. "It's Amanda." She replied. "Oh, hey. How'd you get my number?" Mike asked. "Jade gave it to me the night of the party." Amanda said. "Oh, alright. What's up?" Mike asked. "Can you meet me at the beach house tonight?" Amanda asked. "All the way over in Old Bullworth Vale?" Mike asked. "Yeah, where are you?" Amanda asked. "I'm all the way over in Bullworth Town." Mike said. "Oh, um, well. Maybe someone can give you a ride." Amanda said. "Can we meet another time? I mean, I'm visiting a friend in the hospital tonight." Mike said. "This is important though." Amanda said. "Aw man, all right." Mike said. Amanda hung up. _Well, that's just great. Amanda doesn't give a shit for my friends. True friend she is._

Mike thought. "Salem, I have to go." Mike said. "Uh... Alright. I guess that you need to get back to school." Salem said. "Wait Mike." Jade said grabbing a hold of Mike's shoulder as he was standing up and sat back down. "Do you think that, Um, you would share a room with me in Lola's apartment?" Jade asked. "Sure, Jade, sure." Mike said.

Mike walked back into the waiting room to see Carnage consoling Snow. "Hey Carnage. I need to ask you something." Mike said. "What's up Fang?" Carnage asked. "Can you drive me over to Old Bullworth Vale? Near the beach." Mike asked. "Um, yeah. Why do you want to go over there?" Carnage asked confused. "I'm meeting a friend." Mike said. "Yeah, alright." Carnage said. "Hey, stay strong Snow." Mike said. Snow hugged Mike. "You guys are the greatest friends I've ever had." Snow said. Mike and Carnage's faces turned red and walked out of the Hospital.

"Oh damn, I totally forgot." Carnage said. "What?" Mike asked as he folded his arms over his jacket. "We have to give you an initiation." Carnage said. "An initiation?" Mike repeated as he cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, we're celebrating your welcoming into the clique. Even if it is a bit late." Carnage said. "Yeah, try two months late." Mike said chuckling.

"All right, jokester we're going to give you an initiation tomorrow like it or not. You could be in a coma and I would drag your ass all the way there." Carnage said. Mike looked at Carnage seeing he was serious. The ride over to old Bullworth vale was quiet as neither of them had nothing to say and Carnage was afraid of losing focus on driving

. "All right, here we are the beach." Carnage said. "Looks like heaven." Mike said rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll wait here. If you're not back in an hour. I'm going in." Carnage said. "Do you think Amanda is going to kill me?" Mike asked. "It could be a set up." Carnage said. "I gotta get going." Mike said.

Mike walked up the ramp and opened the door into the beach house and slammed it shut once he got in. Mike caught a glimpse of the TV before Amanda shut it off. "Oh, you scared me." Amanda said. " Were You watching an anime?" Mike asked. "No, what am I to you? A nerd?" Amanda asked. "Come on, it's cool if you watch anime. I like the artistic type." Mike said.

"Well, I needed to be alone with you." Amanda said. "Um... how so do you mean?" Mike asked with a mix of fear and excitement. "What do you think I mean?" Amanda asked. "Uh... I don't know. I guess I was thinking you wanted to be alone because you're crushing on me."

Mike said. "I'm dating Parker why would I cheat?" Amanda asked her arms folded over her blouse. "Um, Parker seems like a dick. Honestly." Mike said scratching the back of his head. "Well, look, lover boy, I'm not interested in you." Amanda said. "Okay, geez, I just assumed." Mike said. "Well, I'm here to talk to you about your current girlfriend." Amanda said. "What? What are you talking about?" Mike asked. "I know you're dating my BFFL." Amanda said. "A what?" Mike asked. "BFFL, means Best friend for life. Are you that behind on slang?" Amanda asked. "I guess so. But, Pinky and I aren't officially dating though." Mike said. "Yes you are. She told me you were." Amanda said. "Well, I guess if she wants to be official. That's cool." Mike said.

"Yes, well, if you love her you would play a romantic song at her window and give her flowers." Amanda said. "Got it, serenade and a gift." Mike said. Mike had walked out of the beach house and found Carnage still sitting on his bike. "Hey Mike." Carnage said. "Hey Carnage, can you drive me over to Pinky Gauthier's house?" Mike asked. "Um, doesn't she live at the school though?" Carnage asked. "Oh, I didn't know. Well, could you drive me to Lola's apartment?" Mike asked. "How about I drive you out of Bullworth?" Carnage asked jokingly. "I would like nothing more." Mike said dryly.

Mike walked up the stairs near the bus stop to find Jimmy a little bruised. "Hey, you're that new kid Jimmy!" Mike said. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Jimmy said coldly. "Ooh, you're angry. I see, Gary set you up?" Mike asked. "No, I kick my own ass because I have low self-esteem." Jimmy said sarcastically. "Funny, but, seriously dude you got blood on your sweater vest." Mike said. "Why do you care?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know. I guess, I feel like we both got set up." Mike said. "Oh, so, now were AA buddies." Jimmy said. "Wow, you never take anything seriously. Do you?" Mike said. "Are you trying to say something?" Jimmy asked threateningly. "Yes, tin man, I'm saying develop a heart from the wonderful wizard of Bullworth." Mike said jokingly. "You're just aching to find out how hard I can kick your ass." Jimmy said.


	17. Fights and Secrets

"Um, No man, I don't want to fight you." Mike said. " Wuss." Jimmy retorted. Mike right hooked Jimmy in the face and Jimmy fell to the floor. "Who's the wuss now?" Mike said. Mike had taken the bus back to New Coventry to sleep in his new apartment with Jade and Lola. Mike had woken up to the sound of water running. _Hmm, Jade must be showering. Well...I guess I'll just wait for her to get out._ Jade had walked out in a black bathrobe and her jet black hair damp. "Hey Jade!" Mike greeted waving. "Oh, Good Morning." Jade said with a smile.

"So, how are you doing?" Mike asked. "Oh me? I'm great. I mean Derek's coming over tonight." Jade said still with a smile. "Um, yeah, I guess Derek is some great god to you." Mike said with a smirk. "You're jealous of Derek aren't you?" Jade asked with her arms folded over her robe. "Me? Jealous? Yeah right." Mike said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure." Said Jade. "Well, i got some big party the Goths are throwing me." Mike said. "Oh, that sounds... fun." Jade said. "Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted to party with them anyway. But, Carnage said he would drag me down there even if I was in a coma." Mike said. "Wow, you're friends know how to treat people with respect." Jade said teasingly. "Alright, well, I'm gonna shower and get prepared for the day to come." Mike said. "Aren't you gonna come to class today?" Jade asked lifting an eyebrow. "Why should i?" Mike said. "Well, because every teacher is pissed about your attendance." Jade said. "I've only missed like what two, three classes?" Mike asked. "Go take a shower and I'll wait for you at the bus stop." Jade said.

40 minutes later and Mike and Jade were sitting on a bench waiting for a bus to take them to Bullworth. Mike was wearing a The Who t-shirt and over that was a blue denim jacket and some gray khakis and black skate shoes. Jade was wearing a black blouse and some dark faded jeans and red canvas high tops. "So, what have i missed?" Mike asked. "Oh, well, look who's concerned..." Jade said. "What do you have against me all of a sudden?" Mike asked. Well, I'll save for that for another time but, you're missing out on a Shakespeare classic. _Hamlet."_ Jade said. "Oh joy, Shakespeare." Mike said rolling his eyes.

Jade and Mike were sitting in Galloway's class while he was reading _Hamlet_ dramatically. Mike had his head in his hands trying to pay attention and Jade was sucked into Galloway's dramatic reading. _God, if he's gonna read to us like we're little kids we might as well just have naptime._ "Well, Mr. White it seems you finally decided to come to class." Mike could hear the snickering of other kids. "Yes sir, in fact, I'm totally buzzed into you're awesomely dramatic _Hamlet_ reading." Mike said with a smile. Galloway smiled back at him. "Uh-huh." Galloway continued back to his reading. "Wow Mike, have you tried out for the acting community?" Gary said with his arms folded. "No, have you?" Mike said. The other kids in the classroom oohed." What are you trying to say?" Gary asked. "Oh, don't play stupid Smith. We all know why you're spreading rumors about Jimmy and Petey being gay." Mike said grinning. "Please quiet down Mr. White and Mr. Smith" Galloway said. The bell had ringed and Mike pulled his bag from under his desk and hurled it over his shoulder.

"So, Mike, why am I spreading rumors about Petey and Jimmy again?" Gary said with a sly grin. "Obviously, because you're insecure about your own gayness Smith." Mike said. "Shut up!" Gary yelled and pushed Mike against the wall. Mike had pushed back and Gary fell to the floor landing on his ass. "I don't know who the gay one is, I mean, you like fighting guys a lot." Gary said. "All I hear is insecurity of your own gayness Smith." Mike said. Gary stood up and threw a left hook punch at Mike. Mike had spit a little blood out of his mouth. Mike had thrown a right cross at Gary and his nose started to bleed. "You should get running to the nurse Smith." Mike said laughing. Gary had walked to the infirmary.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jade asked. "What? I'm just having a little fun with Gary." Mike said. "You broke his nose." Jade said. "Just be glad i showed up to English class today." Mike said. "What do you _honestly_ plan to do after high school?" Jade asked with her arms folded. "I'm not stupid Jade. I'm not one of those dumbasses who get his GED when he's 16." Mike said. "Good to know you're not a _complete_ moron." Jade said. "All right, I see you got PMS, I'll just be heading out. Wipe some blood off my face and change into something a little nicer. See ya." Mike said. Jade followed after Mike. "I don't have PMS, I'm just really wondering why you're being such a dick all of a sudden." Jade said. "Look, honestly, I'm just not showing up to class because stuff conflicts with that." Mike said. "But, messing with Gary?" Jade asked? "... Is just... I don't know... fun for me, considering, he and Derek teamed up to screw me over. "Ugh, again with the whole Derek and Gary are evil thing?" Jade said. "I'm more surprised you don't believe me considering Salem didn't mention it in the hospital last night." Mike said. "Well, we just talked about how my family life is hell. But, you wouldn't care nor understand." Jade said with tears streaming down her eyes.

_Where did she go? _ Mike had walked toward the parking lot and found a door open. Mike walked to the door and looked around. It was a dimly lit room. _This must be a storage room. A staircase, but, where does it lead?_ Mike went down the stairs to find Jade sitting on the edge of a huge drop. "Hey, I found you." Mike said. "Go away Mike!" Jade said. "Look, can we just talk, as friends?" Mike asked sitting down next to Jade. "Fine, try anything funny and I'm shoving you down the drop." Jade said. "Um, okay. I respect my women so I wasn't thinking of being funny." Mike said. "Okay..." Jade said. "Is something the matter Jade?" Mike asked concerned. "It's just, my home life is trash." Jade said. "Why is it trash?" Mike asked. "My real Dad left my Mom last year. Now Mom wants me to love my new step-dad Tripp. Who's an abusive dick." Jade said. "I don't understand, because, I've never been at that point. But, I care." Mike said. "Well, I'm glad you care. But, it's not like you can help the situation." Jade said crying. "Um, i can't help your mom's sake. But... i can and _will_ help your sake." Mike said "Mike, don't be a hero." Jade said. "Okay, but i have to go get ready for the Goths' party." Mike said.

**Author's Update: So... That was chapter 16 of the fanfic. It was hard as hell to write believe me. Not, because of the topic. But, because i didn't know what to write. That's why i write bonus chapters. To maybe help form an idea. But, I think I know what to do for the rest of the first part of the Mike White saga. Next up: Chapter 17 The Goth Party. Now, i bet you're all wondering if Mike and Jade will ever try a third go at dating... Well, you'll just have to wait and see. I mean, I'm not even sure myself...**


	18. The Goth Party

Mike had just finished putting on his jacket when Salem had called him. Mike rushed to the phone. "Hey, how quick can you come outside?" Salem asked. "Um... why?" Mike asked. "It's important." Salem said. "Alright, I'll be down as quick as possible." Mike said his voice shaking a little. Mike had walked outside to find Salem standing near a motorcycle. "Nice bike, that new?" Mike asked. "Yep... Merry Christmas a month early." Salem said. "This... is... my bike?" Mike asked. "Yep, she's all yours man." Salem said. "Thanks Salem." Mike said. "So, off to the party?" Salem asked. "Yep, you know it." Mike said. "Hey, why don't you test her out?" Salem suggested. "Sure." Mike agreed. Mike and Salem rode off to the abandoned church near the cemetery.

"Well, here we are." Salem said taking off his helmet. "The church this is where my party is?" Mike asked. "What? You were expecting Harrington House?" Salem asked laughing. "Nah, I was expecting the beach house and a big welcome banner." Mike retorted. "Well, this is all we got chief." Salem said. Salem and Mike walked into the church to find Carnage chugging down a can of beer and Alucard groping Snow. "YO PERVERT!" Salem shouted at Alucard.

"Sup shithead?" Alucard called back. "Is Carnage gonna be okay?" Mike asked. "He's always getting drunk when we party." Alucard said. "How many beers you chug?" Mike asked curiously. Alucard revealed three fingers. "Three? How long did that take?" Mike asked. "Alf our. I mean, Half an hour." Alucard said. "Damn, you must get drunk a lot." Mike said. "Try one mate, won't kill ya." Salem said. Mike grabbed a can of beer from a cooler in the corner. "AGH, damn that burns my throat." Mike said. "How's the taste?" Salem asked. "Shitty." Mike said. "Yeah, that's what every first timer says." Carnage said stumbling over to Mike. "Hey hey, Carnage." Mike said. "Mi Hike. I mean, Hi Mike." Carnage said. "Hey Carnage, you drunken bastard!" Mike laughed. "So, how's the girl?" Carnage asked. "Which one?!" Salem laughed. "That's funny Salem." Mike said rolling his eyes. "So... Salem, tell me more about Jade." Mike said.

"Um, sure... somewhere quiet I imagine." Salem said. Mike and Salem walked into Salem's room. Mike took a quick look around. Mike saw an Ozzy Osbourne poster, an Avenged Sevenfold poster, and a poster of Judas Priest. _Cool bands... "_So, what is there to discuss about my cousin?" Salem asked with his hands clamped together, folded. "Well... who is this Trip guy?" Mike asked. "Oh, my new uncle. Funny feeling you would ask that." Salem said. "Yeah... who is he?" Mike asked. "Well, his full name is Trip Sinclair and he's got a son. Greg Sinclair. He's your and Jade's age." Salem said. "Fascinating, but, is Greg gonna come to Bullworth next year?" Mike asked, curious. "Probably, Probably not.. Who knows?" Salem said. "Well... if he does show up he's gonna get his." Mike said cracking his knuckles. "Ooh, tough guy. I'm frightened." Salem said sarcastically. "Well, how did Jade get sent here?" Mike said. "Trip sent her. For no reason. Just see ya at the holidays." Salem said. "That asshole." Mike said. "I'm not saying he's not." Salem agreed.

'Hey Mike, you got a minute?" Alucard asked stumbling drunk into the room. "Yeah sure, what's up?" Mike asked. "Well listen, i had this idea..." Alucard began. "Hate to interrupt, but... this plan is gonna get me in trouble, isn't it?" Mike asked arms folded. "Er.. yeah. With the law.. But, you'll fuckin get respect man." Alucard said. "Ugh, fine. What do i have to do?" Mike said. "Well, my idea is.. you tag up City Hall and The Police Station. A warning if you will.. of A Goth future." Alucard said handing over a spray can. "Fine.. wait here." Mike said taking the spray can from Alucard.

Mike took his new motorcycle and drove down to the Bullworth town town square parking his motorcycle towards a statue. Mike switched out his jacket for a black pullover hoodie from his bag. Mike saw there were some cops heading over to city hall. So, Mike darted all the way to the side of City Hall and saw a ladder. He went up the ladder to the outside of the second floor of city hall and pulled out his spray can. Mike tagged _**Goth Revolution. **__Oh my god, I just tagged City Hall, Oh Shit. _Mike had climbed down the ladder and hid by the side until the cops walked over to the gas station. Mike had headed over to The Police Station and found a ladder by the side and climbed to the top and sprayed the same tag as the one on City Hall. Mike climbed down the ladder. But, a cop noticed him on his motorcycle. The Cop chased him through Bullworth Town, The School area and when they got to Old Bullworth Vale. Mike faked the cop out and the cop tried to drive through the water but got stuck. Mike headed back to the church. Switched the Hoodie for the Jacket and went back inside.

"Mike, were you successful?" Alucard asked with hope in his voice. "Yeah, I did it. I tagged the spots and sent a cop flying in the water." Mike said and was bent down panting. "NICE! ALL HAIL FANG!" Alucard cheered.


	19. Aiden Kane

Mike had partyed some more with the goths until Alucard and Carnage passed out from being drunk. That left Mike,Salem, and Snow awake and sober. "Well... i gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mike said. "Bye!" Salem said. "Bye Mike!" Snow said. Mike had gotten on his motorcycle and had stopped near the hotel near New Coventry when he notice Trent was being beaten by Ricky and Lucky. Mike had halted his motorcycle and took his helmet off letting his shaggy brown hair flow in the wind. "Hey idiots, get the hell off him." Mike said walking up to the greasers. "Here's a suggestion, Shut your face Dracula." Lucky said with a chuckle. "Whatever greaseball. Fight me." Mike said. "What an open threat. You're not a _good _fighter." Ricky said. "I can fight better than you, T-bird." Mike said. "That supposed to be funny?" Lucky asked. "Hey hey, you get the reference. Genius you are." Mike said laughing. Lucky had shoved Mike down. "_That's_ supposed to hurt?" Mike asked.

"Just watch what _we_ got in store for you." Ricky said. "Why don't we fight?" Mike asked getting up. Ricky had charged a punch at Mike who tripped Ricky as he collided with the pavement. "Agh... you son of a bitch." Ricky said. Mike had round-house kicked Ricky in the stomach. Ricky fell on the ground to his knees and coughed up a little blood. "It... ain't over..." Ricky groaned. "Aw hell, i'm outta here." Lucky said and ran for the underpass. "Run wuss run" Mike shouted and threw a pebble. Mike had helped Trent get off the ground. "I don't need your help White." The zitty faced teen had said. "Alright tough guy, you don't.' Mike said backing off. "That supposed to be some kind of reverse psychology?" Trent asked threateningly. "Sure man, whatever you think it is." Mike said. "So.. you think you're pretty funny huh?" Trent said.

"Oh, i didn't know i was being funny. I thought i was just being friendly." Mike said. "I got enough friends for your information." Trent said. "I didn't say i wanted to be your friend Trent." Mike said. "You're too weak to hang with me and my friends anyways." Trent said. "Yeah, that's some pretty tough talk coming from someone who got his ass handed to him by some of Johnny's weakest friends." Mike shouted. "Alright, i get the point. You're as tough as my friends and you saved my ass. Thanks." Trent said. "Whatever.. i wasn't expecting an invitation from Russel's crew." Mike said.

Mike had drove back to the apartment and arrived at midnight. When Mike went closer to his room he had heard the sounds of Jade crying. "Jade, are you okay?" Mike asked. "Just go away, Mike!" Jade shouted. "Why are you crying?" Mike asked. "Because Derek broke up with me, that's why." Jade replied. "I mean, how stupid am I to think that I could become a good looking jock's girlfriend." Jade said crying into her hands. "No, no, if Derek can't see what a cool, smart, and fun girl you are, then he's the idiot." Mike said.

Jade looked up. "Do you really mean that?" Jade asked. "Yes, I totally mean that. Look, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't like you or don't care about you." Mike replied. "But, if you ever did break up with Pinky, would you go out without me again?" Jade asked. "Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Mike replied. "Hey, come on, I know what will make you feel better." Mike said walking over towards the closet. "What, what are you doing?" Jade asked. Mike had gotten a bag of empty balloons out. Mike had walked over to the bathroom and filled the balloons up with water.

Mike dragged Jade by the hand and took her back to the school. Mike and Jade climbed up to the roof of the pool area and sat down. "How is this supposed to cheer me up?" Jade asked. "Because, we're going to throw the water balloons at the jocks." Mike replied. "But, Pinky is your girlfriend…" Jade said. "Don't care, I know this will cheer you up." Mike replied. Mike had thrown a water balloon at Mandy. Jade laughed. "Nice shot, ooh, look, there's Derek. Give me one." Jade said. "Stupid Jock bastard, take this!" Jade said throwing the water balloon at Derek. Derek looked up and rushed over towards the fountain looking for a prefect. "Shit, we better get out of here." Mike said. Mike and Jade ran back towards the apartment.

Mike had woken up and Jade was gone. Mike had worn a _The Doors_ t shirt and his Denim jacket along with some faded jeans and a pair of vans. Mike had taken the bus to school and went to the classes on his schedule as usual.

Salem was walking down the street taking a drag and stopped after he noticed Pinky and a guy who wasn't Mike at the movies. Salem whipped out his cellphone. "Mike, i got bad news." Salem said. "What's up?" Mike asked a little concerned. "Well, let's just say that Pinky's a bit of a slut." Salem said. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Mike shouted. "She's with that new kid who's living at Harrington House." Salem said. "Oh man, let's just say that whenever i see him next. He's a dead man." Mike said. Mike was walking into Bullworth Town to buy a pack of ciggarettes for his cousin when he noticed Aiden walking into the shop to buy a pack as well.

"Hey, are you Aiden Kane?" Mike asked. "Yeah, do i know you?" Aiden asked. "No, i used to be a new kid though." Mike said. "Your name dude, i'm asking for your name. Maybe i should talk slower." Aiden said. "I want to tell you something preppy. Back the _fuck_ off of my girlfriend dude." Mike said. "Well, let's just say i don't do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing because it is _so_ boring to me. So relax.." Aiden said. "Well, if that's true then why were you with Pinky?" Mike asked. "She's a friend of mine you idiot. Did you not listen to what i said two seconds ago?" Aiden asked. "Well look, forgive me for my random rage it's just... i tend to get jealous when i find out my girlfriend is on a date with another guy." Mike said. "You should know she also took out Hopkins." Aiden said. "She went with Hopkins? That little prick who fought Russell?" Mike asked. "Yep."

"So,"Mike began looking at Aiden's _The Clash_ tee. "You're into Punk Rock music?" Mike asked intrested. "Yes, have you ever read _Please Kill Me?"_ Aiden asked. "Nah, i'm not really into reading." Mike replied honestly. "Oral history of the punk movement. You'd probably be into it." Aiden said. "You got a copy?" Mike asked. "Yeah, you wanna borrow it?" Aiden asked. "Sure, thanks. I'm Mike by the way." Mike said. "Well, you already know me. So, throw away a name tag." Aiden said.


	20. East LA

Months had passed since Mike had met Aiden Kane. Aiden was off in Santa Monica and Mike was on a train for East LA a letter from Aiden in one hand and _Please Kill Me_ in another.

_"Dear Mike, _

_Well, i'm here in Santa Monica. Sorry to leave without a trace but i just had to do this. I can't really say if i'm coming back to Bullworth or Not. I'm staying in a small hotel while i am writing this letter. But, if i don't come back to Bullworth just mail me __Please Kill me__ to Santa Monica._

_From,_

_Aiden"_

_"Wow, Santa Monica. Well, i've got a surprise for you Aiden i'm here in LA maybe we're gonna meet."_

Mike had taken his bag and got off the train to find his deadbeat uncle. Mike had walked past a garage. An older man had gotten up from under the car. The man was a little around 6 feet and was wearing ratty jeans and a beater. The man had a balding look and a beer gut.

"What are you looking at twerp?" The man asked. "Are you Jeff Finnegan?" Mike asked. "Yeah, that's me who's asking?" Jeff asked. "I'm your nephew Michael" Mike replied. "I don't remember you sorry." Jeff said. "My father's name is Alan." Mike said. "Alan _Finnegan?"_ Jeff asked tracing the name through his memories. "Maybe this will help you remember. You married a Nancy Lombardi and you had a daughter Lola." Mike said. "I don't recall." Jeff said.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a washed up, greasy, drunk piece of shit. You left your wife and daughter. Had you stayed, maybe things would have been different." Mike shouted. "Shut the fuck up you little brat" Jeff said angrily. "No, i won't shut up. You're a deadbeat and apparently i'm going to be like you in the future." Mike said.

"Listen kid..." Jeff began. "But, guess what? I don't want to be like you. I despise you. You walked out on your family and you don't even apologize for it, do you?" Mike asked angrily. "No, i guess i don't. But, who the hell are you to tell me that?" Jeff asked. "Well, maybe, if you got your foot out your ass and quit being such a drunken shit. You'd be better off in life." Mike said. "Shut. UP!" Jeff shouted and picked up a crowbar. "You hit me. I'll get the cops and arrest you." Mike said. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jeff yelled. "Whatever man, you're a scumbag and i hope you die a slow painful death one day Finnegan." Mike said storming out. Mike had kept walking and found himself walking across the beach in Santa Monica.

Mike saw Aiden storm off the same way Mike just did. "Aiden," Mike said grabbing his arm. "What?" Aiden asked angrily. "Calm down Aiden, It's me. Mike." Mike said. "Oh, Hey, what are you doing here?" Aiden asked. "Telling off my deadbeat uncle. I take it from your tone things didn't go well with your dad." Mike said. "No, they didn't. He's a fuckin deadbeat and he doesn't care." Aiden said. "Well, my uncle almost killed me with a crowbar." Mike said. "Brutal... But, you have that copy of _Please Kill me_ that i let you borrow?" Aiden asked. "Yeah, right here with this letter you sent me." Mike said. "So, how are things at Bullworth?" Aiden asked. "I'll buy you a drink and i'll tell you all about it." Mike said.

Mike and Aiden were sitting opposite each other under the docks of a beach in East LA with a beer in both their hands. "First of all, what have _they_ been saying about me?" Aiden asked disgusted by the word they. "Well, they say you intentionally got her hit by a car to piss off Jimmy." Mike said. "Wow, Christy spread that shit about me?" Aiden asked. "I dunno exactly who... but i got a couple of guesses." Mike said. "Not that i love to talk about Hopkins but what has he been up to?" Aiden asked. "Well, he's getting on good with the jocks..." Mike began.

"Even Mandy?!" Aiden interrupted. "Wow, you got the hots for Mandy or something?" Mike asked and laughed. "Yeah, i got the _hots_ for her.." Aiden said mocking Mike's American accent. "That's pretty much what's been going on at Bullworth. Or, as much as you would care about. I mean, you're obviously not one for education." Mike said. "No, not usually. But, i've been thinking about coming back." Aiden said. "Why? I thought you weren't gonna graduate. You know, work whenever and live wherever." Mike said. "Yeah, that's what i thought at first. Then i realized that i want to be better than Jack so i'm coming back so that i won't end up a deadbeat." Aiden said. "Honestly, i was probably gonna drop out next year. But, i guess i won't so that i don't end up becoming like frigging _Finnegan." _Mike said in disgust.

"So, we're both going back so that we don't end up as deadbeats?" Aiden asked. "Sure. I've got more things to tell you on the ride back to Bullworth." Mike said.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, if you're all wondering who Aiden Kane is... he is not my OC he's actually an OC i got premission to borrow from Gabriel12345. So, thanks to him. In return, well, he might use my OC in the next chapter of his fanfic. I haven't offically said yes yet. But, if i also get a yes we might collaborate on some chapters. Wouldn't that be awesome?**


	21. Reunions and Drama

Chapter 20

Another two months pass and Mike and Aiden are back at Bullworth.

Mike walked through the parking lot to find Salem taking a drag. His hair was let down so he looked more emo then goth now. "Salem, how the hell have you been man?" Mike asked. "Me? Oh, i'm great. I'm feeling like a million bucks." Salem replied. "Fantastic, how's Jade?" Mike asked. "Hmm? Oh, her, she's still heartbroken over Derek." Salem said. "I didn't even know they broke up.." Mike said. "Yeah, they did. The night of the party." Salem said. "So, she's available?" Mike asked with a wicked grin. "What is your obsession with her?" Salem asked. "I don't know, she deserves someone better than that lameass Derek." Mike said.

"What ever happened to Princess Pinky Gauthier?" Salem asked. "I guess, even though we get on good we're not really boyfriend/girlfriend anymore." Mike said. "Oh.. well... if it makes you feel any better Snow isn't mine still." Salem said. "That explains the emo doo.." Mike said sarcastically. "Man, you don't take shit seriously at all." Salem said. "No, i don't" Mike agreed. "Well, there's some big celebration going on at the football field." Salem said. Mike and Salem rushed over to the football field to find Jade sitting on the one bench dressed in a _Nirvana_ t shirt and a plaid skirt and canvas high-tops and Aiden sitting in a_ Rolling Stones_ t shirt and a hoodie and skinnies with his fringe down. "I gotta go. Why don't you talk with the family, okay?" Mike asked. "Sure." Salem said with a sigh.

"Well, lad, i see your sitting by yourself." Mike said in a mock English accent. "Oh... hey." Aiden said. "Yeah, heya. That a _The Kooks_ CD?" Mike said. "Yeah, it's for you." Aiden said. "Thanks, we gonna bomb this joint and get a beer like the old days?" Mike said slipping the CD in his leather. "Raincheck." "I gots me the hots." Aiden said in a mock American accent.

"Alright,well, i 've got reunions to make and such..." Mike said. "I'm not blind dude, i can see your intrested in Jade. Even though far be it for me to criticize a friend.. but dating a bummer, life sucks emo isn't a very bright move." Aiden said. "Yeah, well, i used to get her attention to piss off Derek like you pissed off Jimmy with Kaitlyn." Mike said. "Alright, well, enjoy your gift sullen emo boy. I've got my next conquest" Aiden said grinning at Mandy. "Have fun, i've got a little conquest of my own. You know?" Mike said.

Mike walked over to the bench where Jade was sitting. "Hi ya." Mike said. "Don't _you _ hi ya me. Where the hell have you been?" Jade asked with slight frustration. Mike gestured to behind the bleachers and dragged Jade by the hand with him.

"Okay, mind telling me why you went away for four months?" Jade asked with her arms folded and cocking an eyebrow. "I had some personal matters to attend to.." Mike said. "Running away from the fact that Salem was beaten nearly to death isn't a bright move." Jade said. "That's not why i ran away." Mike said. "Why then, did you run so that you could get sense into your buddy Aiden?" Jade asked. "No, that's not it either. What happened is i talked sense into my uncle telling him to be a better father and try to make up for the fact he left my aunt and Lola alone." Mike explained. "Lola seems to be getting along fine." Jade said. "Yeah, she's good at _faking_ her happiness." Mike said. "How can you even say that about your own family?" Jade asked. "Come on Jade, do you really think that anyone can be _happy_ about their father leaving them?" Mike asked. "I don't know..." Jade said quietly. "Look, i didn't mean it like that..." Mike said. "How did you mean it then?" Jade asked.

"I don't know how i meant it, but, now, i feel like a frickin idiot." Mike said. "I think.. how you meant it is that you think Lola is pulling some major bullshit or something." Jade said. "Yeah, i just think she's torn by not having a dad. She just doesn't know how to react. So she acts like she does for a reason." Mike said. "Next time, tell me when you go on some road trip to LA, okay?" Jade said. "Sure, anything to get you to trust me i guess." Mike said. "So, what now?" Jade asked. "Let me buy you dinner since we need to talk and.. i didn't spend a _cent_ of the money my parents gave me." Mike said with a small laugh. Just when Mike and Jade were about to leave for dinner Mike caught the sight of Pinky walking up the steps to change. "I'll be right back." Mike said walking off towards Pinky.

"Pinky, wait up." Mike said jogging. "Mike? Where have you been?" Pinky asked with complete concern. "Well, i left for California to find my scumbag uncle, maybe convince him to come back." Mike said. "Is that the truth, or did you have a road trip with _Aiden."_ Pinky said with disgust. "What do you have against Aiden?" Mike asked. "Really? I thought my boyfriend would know of people i hate." Pinky said. "That doesn't quite answer my question..." Mike said. "He's just... ugh... a careless jerk." Pinky said. "So is Jimmy, but you guys had a thing." Mike said. "You found out about that?" Pinky asked her voice shrill. "Oh, i didn't even know a thing until Aiden told me." Mike said. "You think he would learn to keep some things a secret." Pinky said. "Kind of odd that you hate my cousin for her infidelity, yet _you_ of all people go on dates with other guys well you're dating someone." Mike said pissed. "I don't know what i saw in you. I must've been just caught in your kiss or something." Pinky said. "Is that, a joke?" Mike said. "No, it's me saying we're through... because you're just like Aiden a careless jerk." Pinky said. Pinky stormed off to the girls locker room. Mike rested his head on the wall.


	22. More Drama and a Date

Chapter 21

Mike was leaning against the brick wall on the side of the gym. Christy noticed Mike was leaning against the wall. "Hi, is anything wrong?" Christy asked. "Hey, yeah, i guess things are just... shit." Mike said. "Well, where've you been Mike?" Christy asked. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "What i mean is, the first month at Bullworth you hang out with us and then since Halloween you've stopped hanging out with us, but, with goth kids?" Christy asked. "Yeah,well, they've been there for me when i was weak. Unlike you guys." Mike said.

"We've been there for you when you were weak." Christy said offended. "Yeah, my first break-up with Jade. What about the other times? Hmm?" Mike asked testy. "Quit being such a jerk Mike. We're you're friends. Still." Christy said. "Maybe so... but.. i've got better things to attend to." Mike said. "Like what?" Christy asked. "Forget it, i'm not telling you. You'll just spread a ton of bullshit about me anyway." Mike said. "Listen, i know you've been hanging out with Aiden." Christy said. "Yeah, i've been hanging out with Aiden. So what?" Mike asked. "So, stay away from him. Jade should too. Unless, you want her to be in the hospital." Christy said.

"That wasn't Aiden's fault!" Mike shouted. "Well, he's going to stay away from my friends. I told him when she was in the hospital that he was only making her second guess her feelings for Jimmy." Christy said. "Right, well, thanks for that heads-up. But, Aiden isn't going to stop trying to get her attention." Mike said. Christy just glared at Mike and then walked off. Mike rested his head up against the brick wall again.

"Hi, are you okay?" Jade asked. "Hey, yeah, i'm fine." Mike said. Jade looked Mike up and down. "You don't look so sure..." Jade said. "Let's just get some food or something. Anything's better than staying here with these sponges." Mike said with slight anger. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jade asked. "Jade,please, i'm fine." Mike said. Mike and Jade walked into town and bought some fish and chips.

"So, who's the better band The Beatles or The Rolling Stones?" Mike asked. "Hmm, both awesome, although i love both bands. I have to find The Rolling Stones better." Jade said. "What?" Mike asked with a slight laugh. "I just, like The Stones better." Jade said arms folded. "Are you freakin kidding me?" Mike asked. "Why is my opinion wrong?" Jade countered. "Ooh, good question." Mike said. "Half of The Beatles albums are brit pop. Compared to The Stones where it's all rock." Jade said. "Uh huh, so, you're a rocker type." Mike said. "Yeah, i guess you could say i am." Jade said with a smile.

"So, i see you're wearing a _Green Day_ tee." Jade said. "Yeah, they're one of my favorites." Mike said. "Hmm, older punk days or newer pop punk days?" Jade asked. "Both." Mike said simply. "You didn't let me choose both." Jade said throwing a fry at Mike. "Mmm, thanks for the extra fry." Mike said. "You're a jerk." Jade said in a whiny baby voice. "Alright, i'm not gonna tolerate baby talk." Mike said with a laugh.

Mike and Jade leaned in to each other and Kissed over the table.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 21! It was mostly some drama and romance. But, that's teen life for you. Anyways, possibly going to take a break from Of Goths and Gangwars for a while. I've got exams to focus on. Then, summer. So, i'll have all the time in the world for this fanfic. Though the next Chapter's gonna have more drama and such in it. So.. LOOK OUT!**


	23. Epiphany and an Old Friend

Chapter 22

Mike was walking out of the gym with his hands in his pockets where he caught the sight of his leader Alucard. "So, run away for a few months and then come back?" Alucard asked slightly angry. "Well, it was something i _had_ to do." Mike replied. "Was kissing Salem's cousin Jade something you just _had _to do too?" Alucard asked. "What do you care?" Mike asked. "Listen, i'm just saying, Derek's still around i think he's gonna do Basketball or some sport. You mess around with his ex.. the jocks will kill you before you say sorry." Alucard said. "I'm supposed to be afraid of the 'roid monkeys now?" Mike asked with a laugh. "Watch youself chief. I'm saying this as your friend." Alucard said.

"I've got a party to attend to tomorrow. Don't try and get me into shit man." Mike said trying to walk past Alucard. "I'm not trying to... I'm just saying... you're gonna get hurt _badly_." Alucard said. "Thank you for that heads-up.. but.. i'll be just fine." Mike said.

Mike walked into the dorms to get away from the stress of his life. "What are you doing here?" Ivan asked quietly. "I'm just.. getting away from this school. How do you cope with Bullworth?" Mike asked. "I just count the days until i can go home to Mom and Dad." Ivan said. "How's Angie?" Mike asked planting himself down next to Ivan. "She's good. I mean, she's a cheerleader, yet no respect from the jocks." Ivan said hanging his head down. "Gotta be a jock to get jock respect." Mike said with a laugh. "Now, how about we calm ourselves down by knocking back beers?" Mike asked.

Mike started to walk away as Ivan opened his mouth again. "Do you think maybe... i don't know.. Aiden and the goths are steering you into the bad life?" Ivan asked. "How so do you mean?" Mike asked. "I'm just saying.. before they goths and Aiden came into your life you were just this new kid that everyone was against because of your rep." Ivan said.

"Ivan, it's flattering to say the least that you're giving me this epiphany, but i'm the same guy i've always been." Mike said walking back towards his friend. "The only good people you're hanging around are us and Jade. Pinky was even a good influence. Before the whole drama between you and Pinky began.. you never talked about "knocking down beers" actually, you never talked really." Ivan said. "So, you want the silent goody two shoes Mike to come back?" Mike asked. "Yeah, because that Mike was my friend." Ivan said sternly.

"Buddy, at this point i don't know who my friends are." Mike said. "I am!" Ivan yelled. "Maybe, maybe not. Salem and Jade and Snow are my friends. They're going to be there for me. You were there for me for a while though. That was nice." Mike said.

"See?" Ivan asked. "See what?" Mike asked sternly. "You didn't mention Aiden at all in that rant about how i'm not your friend." Ivan said. "Aiden... i barely know him. To call him and Kara friends would be like calling anyone i've talked to for a couple days my friend." Mike said. "Just... go... i don't want to talk to you anymore Mike. Let Aiden and the goths spiral you into beer and drugs and vandalism. I don't care anymore." Ivan said dismissing Mike.

Mike walked to under the docks. _Man, maybe, coming back to Bullworth was a mistake. Maybe ever being friends with Aiden and the goths was a mistake. Ivan's epiphany might've been right as rain and it wouldn't matter. In the end, i'm just too too ignorant to listen to people. I don't even know who my friends are. Could be the kids i hanged around for the first few months of school. Could be the goths. Could be Aiden and Kara. Could just be Jade and my friends from last year._

Mike had taken out his cellphone and walked over to the church and went into Salem's room and locked himself in there. He called his old best friend. "Hey, is this Ryan Peters?" Mike asked. "Yeah, who's this?" The boy replied. "It's Mike, Mike White your best friend." Mike said. "Hey.. HEY! Man how've you been? How's Bullworth?" Ryan asked excited.

"It sucks, it's just good to talk to someone who's actually a friend." Mike said lying down on Salem's bed. "So, i take it you're a loner at Bullworth?" Ryan asked a little upset. "Nah, i made friends. But, right now, i don't know who my friends are. I'm guessing just you and Sarah are my friends." Mike said. "Right, well, sucks i can't be at Bullworth with you. But, stick around and i'll find a way to get enrolled next year." Ryan said. Mike legitly smiled. "Great, great, i'll try and fill you in on more Bullworth hell through e-mail or something." Mike said. Ryan hanged up on Mike.

Mike just sat up on Salem's bed and pondered.

**Author's Note: Chapter 22 is now done. I was going to skip ahead to the day of the party originally. But, i just figured maybe or main character need to get his own epiphany when he deserved it. At the moment, i'll try to write as much as i can in Of Goths and Gangwars. But, we'll see. I might write another Author's Note Chapter... Probably not though. Kara is another OC of Gabriel12345. The next chapter is going to be the party where there is drama. As usual in the life of Mike.**


	24. Mike and Jade!

Chapter 23

Mike walked back to his apartment and took out his CD player and headphones and popped in _Inside In/Inside Out _by _The Kooks_. Mike rested on the bed as _Seaside_ started.

Mike didn't notice Jade come in by the time _Naive_ started up. Mike stopped the CD player after Jade walked over to him. "So, what are you listening to?" Jade asked as she sat next to Mike. "_The Kooks._ Aiden's favorite band. He gave me the CD." Mike replied. "Oh, well, i wanted to ask you something. It's been on my mind all day." Jade said. "What's up?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arm around Jade.

"It's this whole thing about... us..." Jade said. "I didn't know there was an us?" Mike asked in total confusion. "We can't just go and kiss and then not expect there to be any weirdness between us." Jade said. "Well, i've been in love with you since we first met." Mike said. "Even though i acted totally stuck up.. you were still attracted to me?" Jade asked in confusion. "Yeah, i got a thing for goth chicks i guess." Mike said with a laugh.

Jade rolled her eyes at Mike. "Last time i checked you were the one with the goth friends." Jade replied. "And last time i checked you were the one with the goth cousin. So we're both goth in those situations." Mike said.

"So, word at Bullworth besides you hanging with Aiden is that you're off to another socialite event." Jade said. "Yeah, it's tomorrow. I have no idea_ why _I asked for an invite though." Mike said. "Maybe you're second guessing..." Jade said. "Second guessing Pinky or you?" Mike asked.

"I think you might be second guessing Pinky it's been like a day since you broke up." Jade said. Mike let out a sigh. "I know that Jade. But, we never really clicked me and Pinky." Mike said. "Why did you go out with her then?" Jade asked with her arms folded. "I don't know. I guess, because she's an amazing kisser." Mike said. "Oh, well, i guess now you have me." Jade said. "So, we're a couple now?" Mike asked. "Yes we are." Jade said with a smile.

Jade woke up Mike. "Ungh, what's up?" Mike asked dazed. "You have to get ready for your socialite event don't you?" Jade asked. "Yeah, at somepoint, not now though." Mike said still dazed. "Well, i think you should dress with a mix of goth and prep." Jade said. Jade pulled out a gray and black striped shirt out of the closet and a white tie. "This should suit you nicely for the party tonight." Jade said. "Yeah, thanks." Mike said. "You're not even awake, are you?" Jade asked. "Huh? No, i'm wide awake." Mike said getting up.

Mike walked towards Harrington House to find Aiden there taking a drag. "Well, i see your really getting into the whole goth wear." Aiden said with a ciggarette in his mouth. "No, Jade, she thought it would be best if i mixed goth and prep wear to the party." Mike replied. "Oh, it's symbolism isn't it?" Aiden asked. "Funny joke, i guess you could call it symbolism of myself." Mike said. "So, is this half goth or emo or whatever half prep look the new you?" Aiden asked. "I don't know. I guess i like it." Mike replied.

"So, what time's the party?" Mike asked. "Not sure, sometime tonight. Just head over whenever at night." Aiden replied.

**Author's Note: I know i know, i said that this would be the party where all hell breaks loose. But, i wouldn't leave the Mike/Jade pairing alone for too long. I had to wrap that up for now. I swear to god that this time the next chapter is the party.**


	25. Party

Chapter 24

Mike walked over to the beachhouse for the party when he saw Derek near the enterance. "Don't tell me _you_ the sullen emo boy got in." Derek said with a laugh. "Everyone's here Derek." Mike replied. "Yeah, everyone _except_ goths and nerds." Derek said. "Normally, i'd shove off your jabs. But say one more thing i swear to god i'll kick the living piss out of you." Mike said agitated.

"Well, i've got better things to do than talk to you. Like scoring with one of the cheerleaders maybe a _certain_ cheerleader." Derek said with a smirk. "Son of a bitch, you'd better stay far away from Mandy." Mike said. "Mandy? I'm talking about Kaitlyn dumbass." Derek said. "Stay away from her too then." Mike said. "I thought you were hating her because Aiden hates her." Derek said. "Listen jockstrap, good girls get good people. You and Hopkins are not good people." Mike said. Mike walked into the beachhouse to hear music pumping in the background. Everyone was there excluding goths and nerds.

Mike looked around the place and saw Jade sitting on the couch next to Parker and Amanda making out on the couch. "You look comfortable." Mike said sarcastically. Jade rolled her eyes. "One day, that's going to be us to some poor boy or girl." Jade said with a small laugh. "Nah, even though we're dating. I wouldn't go that obnoxious." Mike said. "Did i hear that right? It's about damn time you two got together." The boy had said. "Yeah, Aiden, we're together." Mike said. "Like i said, about time." Aiden said. "Well, how's yourself and Kara?" Mike asked.

"Kara and i aren't together. I have no intention to. Relatonships are boring man." Aiden said. "Relationships are boring to you?" Jade asked completely stunned. Aiden just nodded. "Well, we're gonna go enjoy you around Kane." Mike said.

Derek walked over to where Parker and Amanda were sitting and planted himself in next to them. "Can i help you?" Parker asked. "Yeah, could you _not_ have crazy sex or whatever on the couch. I'm trying to enjoy myself." Derek replied. "Don't you have your poor loser friends to return to?" Amanda asked.

"Listen trust fund babies. Let's just chill and party." Derek said calming them down. "I don't remember inviting you." Amanda said. "I'm a jock so..." Derek began. "Oh really, i don't remember inviting _all_ the 'roid monkeys." Parker said.

"Well, why don't you move over so i can talk to the lady." Derek said pointing to the seat next to him. "I don't want to inhale your foul poor person breath." Amanda said. "You're kind of a bitch." Derek said. "I dig that." "Ugh, barf." Amanda said. Parker walked off to talk to Aiden.

Derek started kissing Amanda. "What the hell?" Parker yelled. "Amanda, what are you doing kissing this democratic trash?" Parker shouted. "He kissed me.. i didn't like it honey i swear." Amanda said quietly as her eyes filled with tears.

"So what if i kissed your girl Parker, what do you even care?" Derek asked getting up. "I care alot, because she was _my_ girlfriend." Parker shouted. "Well, she's not anymore is she?" Derek said and started laughing.

Parker threw a punch at Derek, but, Derek blocked it. Derek pushed Parker on the ground and landed on Aiden's shoes. Aiden helped him up. "I'll help calm you down man." Aiden said. Aiden and Parker walked off to talk.

The music had suddenly stopped playing. "Excuse me everyone, i have a _special_ announcement." Derby said as he looked into Pinky's eyes. "Yes, well, Pinky and i are getting married after i graduate. She'll be my secretary as i run my father's business." Derby said.

_What? the? fuck?_ Mike jumped and landed on Derby knocking Pinky back a little. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Mike screamed. "Get off me democrat." Derby said as he pushed Mike off him. Derby brushed himself off.

"Bif, do you mind escorting Ms. Simon and out of my party." Derby said. "Sure thing." Bif replied. Just as Bif was about to escort them out the cops had driven over to the beach and entered the beachhouse.

"Come on girls, time to go." Derby said as he walked out with Pinky and Amanda. "The cops are about to bust us. Mike, you and Jade hide behind the bar and only leave when all the cops are gone." Aiden said as he got tackled by a cop. Mike and Jade hid behind the bar.

Mike watched over the bar as everyone huddled out of the beachhouse. Jimmy also got arrested as he told Derek and his ex girlfriend to walk out with the rest.

"So, are you going to ask Aiden's aunt to post bail?" Jade asked. "I'll try, but i don't think she'll be too pleased that her nephew broke his promise not to get into trouble." Mike said. Jade nodded. "Well, there's always the rest of the preps, maybe Kara or Parker?" Jade asked. "Yeah, yeah, i'll try that as well." Mike said.


	26. A favor for Aiden

Chapter 25

Mike woke up behind a desk. _OW! My head is throbbing. Why am i even in the autoshop?_ Mike looked up and saw his girlfriend,Salem,and Snow. "Hey man, you're finally awake." Salem said. "Yeah? What happened that i woke up here?" Mike asked slowly getting up. "Aiden saved you from jail time." Snow said. "Oh, that's nice of him. Well, i don't really remember that." Mike said. "Probably all the beer Mike." Jade said helping him up.

"Ungh, thanks Jade. I'd get up by myself but i'm too sore." Mike said. "How can getting knocked out by someone make you so sore you can't even move?" Jade asked. "So, what did Aiden get busted for?" Mike asked. "You mean what _didn't_ he get busted for." Snow said. "Huh?" Mike asked. "Guy's a walking rap sheet." Salem said. "The only thing he claimed innocent for is drugs." Snow said. "Who framed him of drugs?" Mike asked. "Jimmy,maybe Derek or Gary." Jade said.

"Well, i know what i gotta do now." Mike said starting to walk away fast. "Hold up, you're not going to go and kill Jimmy." Salem said grabbing Mike. "I gotta stop one of those three losers." Mike said fighting Salem's grasp. "Two things we have to tell you as well." Snow said moving in front of Mike. "What's that?" Mike asked. "Well, Crabblesnitch is probably going to have some sort of assembly for the party getting busted." Snow said. "Jimmy got arrested, so you can't kill him." Salem said. "Okay, so after i _skip_ the assembly. I'll kill Derek and Gary." Mike said walking off. "You're going to that assembly" Jade said following after him.

"Yeah? Not a chance." Mike said. "You have to go to that assembly." Jades said. "Wanna bet?" Mike asked. "No, just come with us to the assembly." Jade said. "I can't." Mike said. "Why not?" Jade asked. "You think it's 'cause i'm going to go insane when kids start talking shit about Aiden." Mike said. "Yeah." Jade said quietly. "It's not that." Mike said shaking his head. "What is it then?" Jade asked. "I'm going to have Aiden's aunt post bail." Mike said

"How do you plan to do that?" Jade asked. "Look, she does real estate right?" Mike asked. "I don't know. I think so." Jade said. "Yeah, i'm going to ask for Claire and then tell her that her nephew is in jail." Mike said. "She's going to go ape." Jade said. Mike nodded. "Probably, but Aiden would probably do the same if it were me." Mike said walking off. "Quit walking away from me when we're talking." Jade said following after him.

"Look, meet me on the fountain after the assembly. Bring the yellowpage with Claire's work page. I'll call her and maybe she'll just say the hell with it and post bail." Mike said turning to face Jade. Jade nodded and headed towards the school with Salem and Snow.

Mike lied down on the fountain and woke up to the familiar face of a girl. "AGH! SHIT AMANDA ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Mike shouted. Amanda giggled. "No, i want to talk to you." Amanda said sitting on the fountain next to Mike. "So, why aren't you at the assembly?" Mike asked sitting up. "They, like attending socialite events my father throws in the summer bore me." Amanda shrugged. Mike laughed. "Woah, a prep who finds her daddy's socialite events boring? Big shocker." Mike said sarcastically. "Can i ask you something?" Mike asked. "Sure." Mike nodded. "Why do you hang out with Aiden?" Amanda asked.

"Why do i hang out with Aiden?" Mike repeated. "Yes." Amanda said. "He's a cool guy. That's all." Mike said. "It's not because he fills the void of having an uncle." Amanda said. "What?" Mike asked. "I know why you went away to LA for four months." Amanda said. "You think i only hang out with Aiden because he's supposed to make up for not having an uncle?" Mike asked. "Yes, that's what i think." Amanda said. "I frickin hate my uncle, Amanda." Mike said.

"Maybe, but i just... i'm pretty sure that's why alot of people who know you think that's why you hang out with Aiden." Amanda said. "I'm supposed to care about everyone's opinon of me?" Mike asked. "No, it's good that you don't." Amanda said defending herself. Mike could see Amanda was on the verge of crying.

"Amanda, i'm sorry that i was getting mad at you." Mike said resting his hand on Amanda's shoulder. "I'm sorry to bring up things that made you upset." Amanda said. Jade walked up to Mike and Amanda. "Remember who your girfriend is Mike." Jade said handing Mike the phonenumber.

Mike typed the number into his cell phone. "Hello?" a man's voice asked. "Yeah, hi, can i speak to Claire please?" Mike asked. "Hello?" an older woman's voice asked. "Hi, is this Claire?" Mike asked. "Yes, who is this?" Claire asked. "I'm a friend of your nephew Aiden." Mike said. "Oh, well, i'm very busy at the moment dear so make it quick." Claire said. "I just have to say that Aiden is..." Mike said. "Aiden is what?" Claire asked. "Aiden's in jail." Mike said. Mike moved the phone away from his ear as Claire started shouting.

"Now, now, please calm down." Mike said. "Do not tell me to calm down after my nephew lied to me." Claire shouted. "I agree it's horrible that Aiden lied to you. However, i need you to post bail." Mike said. "I will not post bail after he lied to me." Claire yelled and then hung up.

"Well, that's great." Mike said putting his cell phone away and putting his head in his hands. "Look, it could be worse." Jade said. "How exactly?" Mike asked. "You could be in jail _with_ Aiden and Jimmy." Amanda said. "Yeah, i mean, i wouldn't mind Aiden. But, having Jimmy in jail with me would be complete hell." Mike said.

"Well, how was the assembly?" Mike asked. "It was boring and i heard the murmurs of it was only time." Jade said. "Wow, so everyone hates Aiden and Jimmy." Mike said. "Everyone's hated them before." Amanda said. "Yeah, but, it's weird. Derek and Gary are like and Aiden and Jimmy are dirt." Mike said. "Jimmy _is_ dirt." Jade said.


	27. Finding Bail money and an idea

Chapter 26

Mike walked toward Harrington House and went through the doors. "What are you doing here greaseball?" Bif asked coldly. "I'm just looking for Kara, so relax rich boy." Mike replied. " is not present at the moment." Bif said. "Is that true, or are you just telling me to get out of here?" Mike asked. "I'm pretty sure since Kara lives here in Harrington House i would happen to know when she's not here." Bif replied. "Just let me through the doors." Mike said a little agitated.

"Or what?" Bif asked with a small laugh. "I'm not gonna fight you preppy." Mike said quietly. "If you don't speak up, i can't here you." Bif said. "I said, i'm not going to fight you. If you're looking for a fight it can be anytime _except_ now." Mike said. "Okay, i'll fight you some other time if that's what you want." Bif said. "Well, whatever, do you know where i can find Kara?" Mike asked. "No, now leave." Bif said gesturing towards the front doors.

Mike walked out of Harrington House. "So, how did getting Kara to help work out?" Amanda asked. "She wasn't there. Bif escorted me out though." Mike said. "Bummer, any idea where she is?" Jade asked joining the conversation. "No, Bif wouldn't give me an answer. Call it a hunch, but i think he hates me." Mike said sarcastically. "Well, preps usually hate anyone not them." Amanda said. "Yeah, no shit." Mike replied. "Well, did Kara have any friends besides Aiden?" Jade asked. "I don't know, Kara always thought of me as some stuck up daddy's girl like Pinky." Amanda replied.

"No offense, but i don't blame her first impression. I mean you _are_ Pinky Gauthier's best friend." Mike said. "Well, i guess Aiden's going to spend some hard time in jail." Amanda said. "Why do you say that?" Mike asked. "No Preps are going to give you the time of day and help post bail for Aiden." Jade replied. "You're right. _Except,_ i haven't asked every prep i've ever encountered." Mike said looking at Amanda. "No." Amanda said. "Huh?" Mike asked.

"I'm not going to help post bail for Aiden." Amanda replied. "Why the _hell_ not?" Mike practically shouted drawing some attention. Greasers smoking against a wall and some Bullies stared and Alucard and Carnage standing in the shadows also stared. "Aiden's friends with Parker and he's my ex boyfriend so..." Amanda replied. "Who care if Aiden is friends with your ex boyfriend?" Mike asked. "I care." Amanda replied.

Mike stormed off as Alucard and Carnage followed him. "Word around Bullworth is Aiden's in need of some bail money." Carnage said. "Yeah, and unless you guys have some money to help post bail for Aiden. This conversation is over." Mike replied. "Well, he doesn't want to help finish what we started. Let's go and leave Mike to help his buddy Aiden." Alucard said starting to walk away. Mike pondered for a moment then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, the goth revolution. How's that going?" Mike asked turning to Alucard and Carnage. "It's still at square one." Carnage replied. "If you're so caught up on saving Aiden just get Pinky to loan you the money or something." Alucard said. "Good idea, thanks man." Mike said. "When you're done helping Aiden come by the church and we'll help give you an idea on how to pacify Russell or Ted." Alucard said. "What are you talking about?" Mike asked. "You kicked Johnny's ass and Derby's planning on getting himself expelled." Alucard replied.

"Wait,what?" Mike asked. "Derby said he was going to get himself expelled for the drugs Aiden was framed for." Carnage replied. "How do you guys know that?" Mike asked. "I over heard Derby and his friends talking about it after the assembly." Alucard said. "Intresting, well, i have to go talk to my ex. Wish me luck." Mike replied.

Mike walked over to the gym. "What are you doing here loser?" Derek asked throwing a basketball to Damon. "Yeah, loser." Damon replied. "Let me guess, you're so unintelligent, you have to repeat everything your boyfriend says?" Mike asked. Damon grabbed Mike from behind and Derek starting throwing punches at Mike's stomach.

Mike jump kicked at Derek's stomach. Derek fell to the ground holding his stomach. Damon started tugging harder on Mike's arms. Norton charged at Damon with a headbutt and the force released Damon's grasp from Mike's arms. "Why the hell would you help me?" Mike asked holding his sorer arm. "Consider it a gift from the boss. In return, you have to help post bail for Johnny." Norton replied. "So, in order to return the favor. I have to help you? Then, what? We go back to hating each other?" Mike asked. "No, Johnny respects anyone who can put up a decent fight against him. Besides, you're practically family. You _are_ Lola's cousin." Norton said. "Um, thanks?" Mike asked.

Mike walked down the football field to see the girls doing their cheerleading. Mike noticed Salem sitting on the bleachers alone. "You're all over the place aren't you?" Mike asked with a laugh. "What happened to you?" Salem asked. "Encounter of the jock kind." Mike replied. "Oh, you don't look too banged up though." Salem said. "Nah, Norton of all people helped me, in return Pinky has to help post bail for Johnny as well." Mike said.

"Wow, so now you're an errand boy for Johnny too?" Salem asked. "No, this way, our goth conquest is going somewhere." Mike replied. "I was joking, but just think, after Russell and Ted are on their knees to us. We'll be the kings and queens of this dump." Salem said. "What about Hopkins?" Mike asked. "Hopkins is a loser. He wants to fight to be the king he'll have his fight." Salem said. "Where though?" Mike asked. "I don't know in front of the whole school at the hole." Salem said.

"The Hole?" Mike repeated. "Think, fight club for teenagers minus the fight to the death." Salem said. "Oh, that sounds, pretty good." Mike said. "What are you doing her anyway?" Mike asked. "I'm thinking about a plan to cripple the jocks for a while." Salem said. "What do you have so far?" Mike asked. "Do you think you can handle three medium sized jocks?" Salem asked. "Maybe, why?" Mike asked. "Well, i was thinking, maybe during football practice. I harass some jocks, mostly Kirby,Dan, and them to chase after you. Then you take them down in the pool." Salem explained. "Not a bad idea.I'll meet you after i talk to the ex." Mike said walking away.

Mike walked over to Pinky and gestured over to behind the bleachers. "What do _you_ want?" Pinky asked coldly. "Well, you're not only a princess, now you're an _ice_ princess." Mike replied. "What do you want?" Pinky asked louder. "I need some help." Mike said. "If you're still hanging around Aiden, then you _definitely_ need help." Pinky said sarcastically. "That's the thing though. I need help with Aiden." Mike said. "What's the problem?" Pinky asked not really caring. "I'm sure you know Aiden got arrested." Mike said. "Yes, so what?" Pinky asked.

"Do you think you could use your dad's money to post bail for Aiden?" Mike asked. "Why not just ask his rich daddy to help?" Pinky asked. "He hates his dad. If he finds out that his dad helped him, he'll just be madder when he's let free." Mike said. "I can't just throw my dad's money around for Aiden." Pinky said. "Okay then, if you don't do it for Aiden, will you do it for Jimmy?" Mike asked. "Why, so that the little psychopath can go and play king of the school?" Pinky asked. "How about doing it for Johnny?" Mike asked. "If, and only _if_ Lola stays away from my friends and stays as Johnny's pet." Pinky said.

"Okay, fine, i'll tell Lola she needs to stay away from your friends. So, you'll post bail for them?" Mike asked with hope in his voice. "Yes, i'll help, only because Lola's going to stay away from my friends. It's not because i like you." Pinky said. "That's fine. As long as you post bail for Johnny,Jimmy, and Aiden. I don't give two shits if you like me." Mike said. "Well, um, we can still be friends if you want." Pinky said. "Sure, that sounds good. Really good." Mike said.


	28. The goth breakup begins

Chapter 27

Mike was standing on the bridge leading into Bullworth town when he saw Lola strutting back to school. "Oh, Lola, wait up." Mike said grabbing Lola's arm. "Make it quick cousin. I have another encounter with the princess soon and..." Lola said. "I got news, there's good and bad news." Mike said. "I'd prefer the good news." Lola said. Mike nodded. "Good news, i found someone to post bail for Johnny." Mike said. "Oh, that's great!" Lola shouted. "Bad news is... i kind of made a deal with Pinky that you would stay faithful to Johnny and only Johnny." Mike said. "But, i'm a nice girl, i'm nice to.." Lola began. "Yeah, yeah, nice to everyone." Mike interrupted.

"I can't believe my own family is against me." Lola said storming off. Mike threw a rock on the ground in the ocean. "Someone's angry." A voice said to him. "Not the time." Mike said angrily. "Relax Mike, it's me, Jade." Jade said. "Oh, sorry, i didn't know it was you." Mike said. "Forget it, it's cool." Jade said. "So, are you skipping class?" Mike asked. "No, i'm taking my lunch break." Jade replied. "So, what's up?" Jade asked. Jade was wearing a leather jacket over a _Social Distortion_ tee and faded dark blue jeans and red canvas shoes. "Not much, just throwing rocks at the ocean." Mike replied.

"I see, so, there's going to be some big dance this Friday after the big game against West side Devils." Jade said. "Wait a minute, that team name sounds _really_ familiar." Mike said. "Yeah, they're your old school's basketball team." Jade replied. "Great, i hope Bullworth loses." Mike said walking away. "Off to play patsy for the goths again?" Jade asked.

"No, i'm just going to sit by the ocean and do some thinking, then, maybe, buy a pretzel from the carnival." Mike said. "_Then_ finish your classes so we can both be Juniors at Bullworth next year." Jade said. "Huh?" Mike grunted. "Yeah, you heard me. Classes _with_ uniform." Jade said looking at Mike's clothes. Mike was wearing a black hoodie zipped open with a _Rise Against_ tee with a silver watch on his left arm and an anarchy wristband on his right arm with black cargos and black _Vans. "_That's really cute." Mike smirked rolling his eyes.

"You are going to go to class, aren't you?" Jade asked. "Haven't decided." Mike shrugged. Jade furrowed her brows in confusion. "You're odd, Mike White, an odd case indeed. But, i'll meet you here and we can talk. Maybe share a carnival pretzel." Jade said dismissing herself.

Mike was sitting on the beach with a half eaten pretzel in one hand and his other hand pushing sand through his fingers. Mike leaped up as someone poked him on the back. Alucard snickered. "You son of a-" Mike began. "Yeah, i know, call me a bitch if you like. I have to talk to you mano a mano." Alucard replied. Mike followed Alucard as they walked over to a nearby Cafe in Old Bullworth Vale.

"Before i begin to talk to you, i need you to confide in me." Alucard said, "O-kay." Mike replied confused. "I'm thinking of calling it quits with Snow." Alucard said. "What?" Mike almost shouted. "She expects me to be a leader and an awesome boyfriend. I hate to admit it, but i envy Ted,Derby, and Johnny for that sole fact." Alucard replied. "You're gonna break her precious heart." Mike said quietly. Alucard chuckled. "Funny?" Mike asked.

"For a sec there, i thought you were admitting you had the hots for Snow." Alucard said laughing out loud. "No, my heart belongs to the girl i spend the most time getting her affection for." Mike said. "You're such a sap freshy." Alucard said rolling his eyes with a sigh. "If a sap is someone who doesn't break a sweet girl's heart. Then i'm a god damn sap Ally." Mike said. "Never call me Ally." Alucard shaking his head.

"I don't know, i like the nick name Ally for you." Mike said. "You're doing this to annoy me and it won't work." Alucard said through gritted teeth. "Sure seems like it's effective." Mike said slapping Alucard's shoulder. "Where's your half of the pay for the coffee?" Alucard asked angrily. "Here, keep the change." Mike said tossing 10 dollars to Alucard.

Alucard lit up a ciggarette and shook his head watching Mike walking out of the Cafe. Mike walked back to the beach where he had sat in the spot he was sitting before. Jade had joined him after class with two pretzels in hand. "Your pretzel." Jade said with a smile. "Service with a smile, thanks." Mike said taking the pretzel. "So, what did you spend the whole day thinking about?" Jade asked. "Didn't get the chance. I spent the day talking to Alucard. He's calling it quits with Snow." Mike said with a frown. "Poor Snow, at least Salem get his chance at love." Jade said.

"I know, Alucard is..." Mike began. "I know what you're gonna say. Alucard is a dick." Jade interrupted. "I would have said a lot worse." Mike said laughing. Mike had heard a small kid cry for help. "Hold my pretzel if you will." Mike said handing Jade his pretzel. "Where are you going?" Jade asked. "Playing hero. That's what." Mike replied. Mike had rushed up to the bridge to see Gord and Tad beating on Petey.

"Guys, leave the midget alone." Mike said . "Shut up pauper." Tad said viciously. "You rich folk, you can talk the talk, can you walk the walk?" Mike asked with a laugh. Gord had thrown a right hook at Mike as Mike spun around and almost fell. "That's not cool preppy." Mike said. "Then run back to the emo kids." Tad said. Mike had grabbed Tad by the ribs and tackled him to the pavement. Tad had struggled to get Mike off him. Mike threw left and right punches at Tad's chest. "Don't. Call. Me. Emo. Nobody. Calls. Me. Emo." Mike said.

Mike had gotten off of Tad and focused on Gord. Tad had gotten up and coughed some blood. "This isn't over yet pauper." Gord said angrily. Gord and Tad had walked away. "Gonna put some make up on those bruises rich boys?" Mike shouted sarcastically. Mike had walked up to Petey and helped him up. "Thanks." Petey said quietly. "No problem, who are you?" Mike asked. "Pete, Pete Kowalski." Pete replied. "And you are?" Peter asked.

"Mike, Mike White." Mike replied. "Well, Mike, thanks for saving me. Normally Jimmy would save me from the preps, but, he's in jail." Pete said. "Getting released tomorrow." Mike said. "How do you know?" Petey asked. "I have a friend in jail too. I heard they were all being released tomorrow by a friend." Mike replied. "Which friend?" Petey asked walking with Mike back to the school. "Aiden Kane." Mike replied. "Oh, well, i meant who's getting them released." Peter said. "Pinky Gauthier." Mike said.

Mike had walked back to the beach. "Who was that?" Jade asked. "Pete Kowalski." Mike replied. "Never heard of him." Jade said. "Me either. Just met him when i saved his life." Mike said. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jade asked. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "I've seen you fight, you just do the basic punching and kicking. Now you're doing tackles at the ribs. I'm impressed." Jade said. "Can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." Mike said. "You'll find out on the walk home." Jade said.

That night it had rained. Salem was at home in his apartment. The same apartment that Mike,Jade,and Lola were living in. Salem was listening to _Ozzy Osbourne's _ when he had heard a knock on the window. Salem opened the blind and saw Snow soaking wet in tears at the window. "Oh my god, Snow, come in." Salem said opening the window. As soon as Snow went through, Salem closed the window and blind. "What's up? Can i get you some Tea, maybe Coffee?" Salem asked. Snow nodded at coffee and cryed a little more.

Salem had set some coffee in his coffee maker and told Snow to get one of his spare bathrobes for her to wear. "You're beautiful White-blonde hair is soaked. Were you outside long?" Salem asked setting down Snow's coffee. "It's a long walk from The Vale to New Coventry." Snow replied. "I'll do your laundry so you'll have something to wear on the walk home tomorrow." Salem said. "You're really quite polite." Snow said. Salem smiled. "I try." He said.

Snow had just sipped her coffee and was quiet. "I never noticed you were so quiet." Salem said. "I've always been quiet since i turned goth." Snow said. "So, when did you become goth?" Salem asked. "Once Alucard came and he beat the hell out of Ricky for being a jerk. I had changed my name from Julia, to Snow." Snow said. "I see, but, come on Snow, guys aren't just jerks without a reason." Salem said. "Do you want the honest truth?" Snow asked.

"Yes, yes i do." Salem replied. "Ricky had... he had... tried to rape me." Snow said shuddering. "That son of a bitch." Salem said angrily. "That's why i dumped him. For attempting to rape me." Snow said. "That actually explains why i always hear him muttering about being so stupid. Probably because he hates that he attempted rape." Salem said. "Anyways, i'll let you stay here the night. You should probably take those tissues to wipe your tears off your face." Salem said.

Salem had taken his guitar out of it's case tuned it and had played Snow a love song he wrote. Salem finished his song and put his guitar back in the case. Snow had leaned in and had kissed Salem.

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. Pretty long, but leads into the drama in the goth clique. Chapter 28 coming soon. The Salem and Snow love scene had come from an idea a friend of mine had when he messaged me praising this fan fic. I didn't know this was THAT good. I mean, i like it and think it's good. It's not Shakespeare, but, it's alright.**


	29. Friends can't be trusted

Chapter 28

Mike woke up to his alarm clock on his cell phone and almost hit his head on the night stand near his bed. Mike checked his phone and there was a new voice mail from Alucard. "Meet me at the church. We got some serious things to discuss." "_Angry voice mail from Alucard. Not good." _ "Where are you going?" Jade asked. "Going to talk to Alucard." Mike replied. "Oh, well, be safe." Jade said and then kissed Mike. Mike was walking over to his motorcycle with his key. Mike was wearing a _The Ramones_ tee and some cut-off camos and a pair of _Vans_. Mike hopped on his motorcycle and headed for the church.

Mike had walked in to the church slowly hesitating with each step. To Mike's surprise, Alucard was creepily calm. "...Hey... Alucard." Mike said hesitantly. "Hey man, what's up? How you doing?" Alucard asked. "I'm fine, how's yourself?" Mike asked. "I'm... fine...anything interesting you want to tell me? A secret, about yourself? or Jade? Me? Carnage? Snow?... Salem?" Alucard asked. "What are you talking about?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't act all dumb and innocent." Alucard said. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Mike replied.

"I know you've been hiding something from me. There's no problems now. Because, i know.." Alucard said. "Know what?" Mike asked. "That Salem has had a huge crush on Snow and you've been keeping it a secret from me." Alucard replied. "You figured that out?" Mike shouted. "Now he's crossed that line and is dating my ex." Alucard shouted. "It's your fault, don't blame me for being a sucky boyfriend." Mike shouted. Alucard's fists were clenched. Mike started to back away slowly. "Look, i didn't mean it like that." Mike said.

Alucard punched Mike across the face, hard. Mike had fallen over and spat blood from his mouth. "What are you doing?" Mike asked getting up slowly. "Adding some cuts to your lips." Alucard said grabbing Mike. Mike had launched a kick at Alucard's stomach. Alucard keeled over and had gotten up instantly.

Mike had started to run out of the church but Alucard had gottenin front of him before he could leave. "Let me go!" Mike shouted. "Nuh uh, not without some more gifts from yours truly." Alucard replied and thrown another punch at Mike and then kicked him in the ribs.

Mike had blacked out after another hard punch from Alucard. Mike had woken up later outside of the church. "_How'd i get outside of the church?"_ "_Must've blacked out during the fight."_ Mike had gotten up slowly and gotten on his bike and just drove back home. Jade was walking out as Mike had gotten back home. "What happened to you?" Jade asked.

"Your cousin's friend that's what happened." Mike replied. "You look like shit." Jade said. "I know, the perks of being beaten by someone bigger and stronger than you. Mike said. "Your lip is bleeding." Jade said. "Yep, got a few punches in the face and just took it. I wasn't gonna fight him." Mike replied. "I'm gonna fix you right up." Jade said walking back in with Mike.

"Take off your shirt." Jade said walking into the bathroom. "We're a little young for..." Mike said. "I want to see if you have bruises smartass." Jade said. Mike had thrown his shirt on his bed. "Just as i thought. Got some nasty bruises on the ribs. Luckily there's the anti septic. Now lie down." Jade said.

Mike had put his shirt on the night stand and lied down on his bed. Jade had dabbed antiseptic on Mike's bruise as he winced. Jade then wrapped some bandage around his bruise. Then, Jade finished off by pouring antiseptic on Mike's cut. "How do you feel now?" Jade asked sitting next to Mike. "Honestly? Like shit." Mike replied.

Jade laughed at Mike. Mike had put his shirt back on. "Well, i'm off to my lesson." Jade said getting off of the bed. "I'm going to go see if Aiden is being released yet." Mike said. Mike had walked over to the police station to see Aiden and Johnny chatting like buddies and Jimmy walking alone on his own path. "Aiden! I'm so glad to see you man." Mike said. "Hold on Johnny, i got to talk to Mike." Aiden said walking with Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked. "Happy to see you too." Mike said sarcastically. "Well, i'm not happy to see you." Aiden said through clenched teeth. "Can i ask a question?" Mike asked. "You just did, but fine, whatever." Aiden replied. "Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Mike asked.

"Why are you helping me with bail?" Aiden asked. "Just thought i'd be a mate." Mike replied. "You see, this is your problem. You help everyone whether they want you to or not. You think that it makes you a good guy, but really, you're just a pain in the arse! And when they screw up, you get to look like the Martyr! And everyone else not only feels like they screwed up, but they know that they disappointed you!" Aiden yelled at Mike. "Sorry, didn't know you like being a bitch to someone in prison." Mike said and shrugged.

Aiden had punched Mike in the mouth, hard and his lip started bleeding as Mike fell to the ground. "And another thing mate,I'm not your dad, I'm not your uncle, and I'm definitely not your brother. I don't want or need your help. Just go back to playing house with Jade. Unlike you, not everything works out for some people." Aiden said walking off. Mike had gotten up slowly. "I have a present for you myself." Mike growled. Aiden turned around and faced Mike. "TAKE BACK YOUR FUCKING _The Kooks_ CD! _Inside in/Inside out_ IS GREAT BUT I DON'T WANT IT BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF YOUR LIMEY FACE!" Mike screamed and threw the CD at Aiden.

Aiden walked off again, this time with Johnny. Mike walked back home and dabbed antiseptic on his new cut and took his skateboard out of his closet and went to the BMX park. Mike had skated until he was calm from his aggresion and skated to class.

**Author's Note: The end of Chapter 28. Divides in friendship and some new bruises for Mike. **


	30. Mike Vs Aiden

Chapter 29

Two weeks later,Mike was in Galloway's classroom looking messed up with his feet on the back of a chair and his head resting on the back of his hands. "Now class, for your final assignment. You young people shall learn the use of persuasion as i pair you up with others in this class." Galloway said. The entire class groaned. "Mike, you shall be paired with Amanda. Jade, you shall be paired with Gord." Galloway said. Galloway had announced the rest of the pairs and the bell had rung.

"So, partner. Where shall we meet?" Amanda asked. Mike stared at the girl as she had dyed her hair Light brown with blonde highlights and was wearing the prep wear. "Sorry?" Mike asked. "Where are we going to meet for this project?" Amanda asked. "I don't care." Mike shrugged. "What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not going to tell you here." Mike said. "Why not?" Amanda whined. "I like to keep things personal sometimes." Mike replied. "Okay, well, meet me at the carnival so we can get to know each other." Amanda said. "Okay." Mike said. Amanda walked out of school and Mike followed after her.

"Well, here we are. The carnival." Amanda said. "I've seen a carnival before. They have them every summer where i'm from." Mike said. "Okay, so who's going to start with the confessions?" Amanda asked. "You start with this boring heart to heart. I'm listening." Mike replied.

"Well, i'm Amanda Marston, 16 years old, i'm from Old Bullworth Vale until i moved away for one year. Then, here i am, back in Bullworth." Amanda said. Mike yawned. "That was the boringest story i've ever heard." Mike said. "Right, like you're background bio is so interesting." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"It truely is." Mike said. "Okay then exciting boy, lead on." Amanda said. "I'm Michael White, born and raised in a small neigborhood on the west side of LC, Liberty City. 16 years old since this November. Came from Liberty City to Bullworth this year." Mike said. "I can't find the exciting part of the story. Why don't you help me find it?" Amanda said. Mike rolled his eyes at her.

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Mike asked. "Okay..." Amanda said. "Well, my father is the CEO of a big company and my mother is an accountant. People seem to think because of my last name, i have some relation to a cowboy from about some hundred years ago." Amanda said.

"I thought there was something off about you." Mike chuckled. Amanda punched Mike in the arm. "Shut up!" Amanda replied. "Well, my parents are your typical workers. They aren't that interesting. My mom's a dentist and my dad's works in a lab." Mike said. "Plus, your cousin is Lola." Amanda said. "Yeah." Mike said simply.

"Okay,this assignment officialy sucks." Mike said throwing his hands up in the air. "Alright then, let's have a little fun then." Amanda agreed. Mike and Amanda went on all the rides at the carnival and then went back to Harrington House.

"Now, back to the assignment." Amanda said. "Do we have to?" Mike groaned walking up to Amanda's room. Mike stared at the drawings on the wall as Amanda changed into a green and black tube top. "These drawings yours?" Mike asked. "Yeah, i'm an artist." Amanda replied.

"I didn't know that. These sketches are really good." Mike said. "Thanks, i guess, that's my big secret, besides the fact that i'm a huge Anime nerd." Amanda said with a laugh. "Okay, so now i can report to Galloway that my partner is an artist and an Anime fan." Mike said sarcastically.

"Well, nobody know my real interests. The preps just think i'm into being shallow and money. I'm not. I'm actually a deep soul. If you can believe that.' Amanda said. Mike nodded. "Well, i'm interested in your interests." Mike said honestly. Amanda pondered for a moment and then looked back at Mike. "You're the first boy i've met to be interested in me and not my looks." Amanda said.

"I have to ask you something." Amanda said. "Alright, go ahead." Mike said. "Why are you so... flirty with other girls when you have a girlfriend?" Amanda asked. "I'm flirty? I'd call it being friendly with other people." Mike replied. "Okay,so, now that i've told you a secret it's only fair you tell me a secret." Amanda said.

"Okay, well, you know town hall which is in the town square?" Mike asked. "The same town hall where Aiden pulled his dumb, childish prank during the middle of winter?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, that one." Mike said. "What about it?" Amanda asked. "Well, one night when i was tipsy from a beer my friends gave me. I had spray painted the town hall. Warning the town that the goth kids were here to rule." Mike said.

"Why would you do that?" Amanda asked. "This town sucks and i wanted to leave a mark showing them i'm disgusted." Mike said. "I never knew that. I'm definitely going to use that in my paper." Amanda said. "You can't!" Mike said. "Why not?" Amanda asked. "If Galloway reads that, he's going to tell Crabblesnitch and i'm going to be expelled. I told my parents i'd clean up and conform to their standards." Mike said.

"Well, no offense, but fights happen all the time so writing about the reason you got expelled from West Side High is not the most interesting secret." Amanda said. "Fine, but i'f i get busted, you're going down with me." Mike said.

"So, you cold?" Mike asked wrapping his arm around Amanda. "No, i'm fine. Being out in the sun is worth it, so that i can cool off with AC." Amanda said. "Well, in that sleeveless top, you might be freezing." Mike said taking off his jacket and putting it on Amanda. "Um, you didn't have to do that." Amanda said. "I know, i wanted to." Mike said with a smile.

Parker had walked in with a bouquet of roses. "What the hell are you two doing?" Parker asked. "Hey man, chill out, it's not what you think." Mike said. "Shut up you emo prick." Parker yelled at Mike. "A better question is what are you doing with roses?" Mike asked sticking his arms out. "I'm going to win Amanda back with her favorite flower type. Third times the charm and all that?" Parker replied.

Mike shook his head. "Maybe she doesn't want someone who only likes her for her looks. You dense, dense, trust fund turd." Mike said pointing a finger at Parker. "That's it." Parker said. "What's it?" Mike asked. "I am going to kick your poor, emo ass." Parker said throwing a punch at Mike.

Mike ducked under it and punched Parker in the stomach causing him to keel over. Parker had headbutted Mike in the stomach. Mike keeled over instantly. "You cocky cock, my ribs are already sore." Mike said, winded. "How does it feel to be the victim?" Parker asked laughing.

"I don't know, you tell me." Mike had thrown a hard punch at Parker's mouth. Parker had clutched his lip. "That's not cool, poor trash." Parker said. "You made him cut his lip." Amanda said.

"What do you care? He's not even your type." Mike said. "Maybe not my type as a boyfriend, but he's still my friend." Amanda replied. "What are you saying?" Mike asked confused. "I'm saying back off of him." Amanda said. "So, you're not glad i'm beating on this trust fund baby, that wil only break your heart in some weeks for another girl?" Mike asked. "No, i'm not happy at all." Amanda replied.

Aiden and Johnny walked in after they had hear shouting coming from Amanda's room. Johnny wearing the typical greaser wear and Aiden in a black t shirt and grey skinny jeans. "What the hell are you doing here Mike?" Aiden asked. "Shut up Aiden, this has nothing to do with you man." Mike replied.

"This has everything to do with me. You come into my house, punch my friends and then tell me to shut up in front of them. You're lucky I don't throw you out of the window." Aiden growled lowly with his fist tense. Mike backed away slowly looking at how big and strong Aiden had gotten. _Damn it! Aiden got huge. I guess death in the family and hanging around Johnny gets you that way. Gotta show him i'm not afraid of an older English kid._

"You're house? Last time i checked, it was Harrington House, not Kane House." Mike said. Aiden took one step toward Mike. "Leave. Now." Aiden said. Mike Scoffed. "Or what?" Mike asked.

Johnny grabbed Mike's shoulder and shoved him back out of the room, threatening him. "You heard Aiden kid, Scram before i give you a beat down." Mike went toe to toe with Johnny, instantly. Mike scoffed. " Try it throwback,all it's gonna take his two hits, me hitting you, you hitting the ground. However, if i'm beating the three of you it's six hits." Mike replied. Johnny pulled back one of his gloved hands charging a punch. Aiden pulled Johnny back before he could make the hit and then pointed at Mike.

"If i catch you in here again, you won't be so lucky." Aiden said. Mike laughed at Aiden. "What are you going to do trust fund bitch? Call your desciples like Bif on me?" Mike asked. Mike looked Aiden up and down. "I'm not scared of you." Mike said with a smirk.

Aiden laughed at Mike and pushed him back as Mike was heading down the stairs. "Get lost kid. Go play house with Jade. Or whatever emo kids you're hanging out with now. But come near Parker, or Amanda, or anyone in this house again, and I'll knock you out again." Aiden said.

"You're not going to be my dad. But you're going to be Amanda and Parker's?" Mike asked. Mike threw a punch, missing and then stormed out.

**Author's Note: Chapter 29 is complete, Some more Aiden vs Mike. I might switch to the first person POV since third person is getting stale to write. Plus having Mike's thoughts isn't so random anymore. Chapter 30 is on it's way. Alot of references to pop culture in this one. Despite the obvious Red Dead Redemption reference with Amanda's sur name. There's the line by John Bender in The Breakfast Club with the two hits quote Mike uses on Johnny.**


	31. Doing a favor

Chapter 30:

Mike was walking back to his dorm as he saw Salem in a fight with Davis. Salem beat Davis with an indian burn. Salem cheered triumphantly and noticed Mike. "Hey man, what's up?" Salem asked. "Not much, why were you fighting Davis?" Mike replied. Salem shrugged. "I don't know man, it's fun." Salem said. Mike stared at Salem.

Salem stared at Mike. "Why are you staring at me?" Salem asked. "I don't know, because i'm thinking of how to reply to your answer to my question." Mike replied. "Well, it creeps me out." Salem said. "I figured it would." Mike laughed. "Let's take a walk." Salem said.

Mike and Salem were ready to walk around campus as Salem pulled out his _Zippo_ lighter and lit a ciggarette. "I'm being rude, want a smoke?" Salem asked. "Nah, i'm good." Mike replied. "Very well..." Salem said. "So, how've things been?" Salem asked. "Not too good." Mike replied.

"Sorry man... what's wrong?" Salem asked. "It's that English bastard Aiden." Mike replied. Salem cocked his head to the side. "I thought he was your friend?" Salem asked. Mike nodded. "I thought so too. Until he turned on me. Called me an annoyance for trying to save his ass from hard time." Mike replied. "Well,riddle me this..." Salem said. "...What...?" Mike hesitated.

"Aiden, he leads the preps and he's friends with the greasers, right?" Salem asked. "Do you really have to rub it in?" Mike asked. Salem shook his head and smiled. "I wasn't, i got a wicked idea that might just benefit you,Jimmy, _and_ the drop out kids from the Industrial Park." Salem said.

"Like, what?" Mike asked. "_Like_ we form our own clique. To rival Aiden's." Salem replied. "Okay, what does that have to do with the preps and the greasers?" Mike asked. Salem shook his head again. "You didn't let me finish. How this messes up the greasers and preps... is that we take over the Blue Balls Pool Hall where the greasers hang out. You see, and then, we smash up Tads' parents' car." Salem said.

Mike shook his head. "Do you have any idea how much that plan is impossible." Mike replied. "It's really not though." Salem said. "Alright, say i go along with this crazy plan... how is this benefiting Jimmy or the townies?" Mike asked. "It's simple, Jimmy hates Aiden, and the townies hate the greasers." Salem replied.

Mike thought over Salem's plan as Salem stood there waiting for an answer. Mike's face crept a smirk. "Let's do it." He said. Salem nodded. " 'atta boy." Salem said patting Mike's shoulder. "Alright, meet me at my apartment tonight. Then the punking the preps part of this plan will commence." Salem said and then walked away, pleased with himself.

"...Um... um... Hi." Algie said waving nervously. Mike jumped a little hearing the voice behind him, and then let loose when he knew that it was Algie. "What do you want dork?" Mike asked. "Listen, Mike, i need your help." Algie replied. Mike sighed deeply. "What?" Mike asked impatiently.

"I need some help." Algie said. Mike laughed. "Well,that's no surprise." Mike said. "Listen poopy-pants, are you going to help me or not?" Algie asked more frustrated. "What do you want?" Mike asked. "I need you to get back my homework from..." Algie began and then gulped. "Peanut Romano." Algie finished.

Mike started to laugh. "That's who you're afraid? One of Johnny's second in commands?" Mike asked. "If i go in to the autoshop, i might run into Johnny or Aiden and be history." Algie whined. "Oh, so it's okay if i get pummeled into the ground..." Mike said. "No, it's just that, you'll last a lot longer in a fight against any three than i would." Algie replied.

"Yeah, that's true. I've got bigger and better plans to attend to. Sorry kid." Mike said starting to walk away. "If i don't show up to class tomorrow i'll fail and then i'll never get into med school home slice." Algie said. Mike rolled his eyes. _God, and i thought Beatrice was overly dramatic._ Mike walked back to Algie. "Fine, but, but but, you have to pay me some money in return." Mike said.

Mike walked over to the auto shop and took one look then let out a deep sigh. _I'm up shit's creek entering this place. Aiden or Johnny's going to be here and i'm friggin weaponless. Perfect._

Mike took one look back and then entered the auto shop more determined. Mike saw Lola talking to Lefty. Lola dismissed herself from the conversation. "Cousin, what are you doing here?" Lola asked. "Doing fatso a favor." Mike replied. "Oh... _OH_. oh... okay. be safe." Lola said and then walked off. Mike waved and then turned to face Lefty.

"What are you doing here loser?" Lefty asked. "Um, uh, finding Peanut." Mike replied. "Oh, well, um, we greasers have a secret password before anyone goes any further." Lefty said. "Is it, stop stalling before i drop you like a fly?" Mike asked raising his fists and getting into a fighting stance. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner, your prize is a beatdown from me." Lefty laughed.

Mike blocked Lefty's punches and then threw a strong punch at Lefty's eye. "Son of a bitch, that's my good eye." Lefty said getting furious. Lefty threw more punches as Mike had tried to brush them off. Mike knocked Lefty unconscious by ramming his head into a gate in the autoshop.

Mike made his way through searching for Peanut. Mike had been cornered by Peanut with back up from Lucky and Ricky in one of the garages in the autoshop where there were two wooden crates. Ricky had a small pipe and Lucky had a wooden bat. "What are you doing here?" Peanut asked. "You ain't welcome." Ricky said. "Oh, i'm not?" Mike asked sarcastically curious.

"Nope." Lucky chimed in. "Hey Fonzarelli, are you really gonna let your friends diss me like that?" Mike asked. "Yeah, cuz you ain't welcome." Peanut replied. Mike sighed. "Oh well, i suppose i'll have to trash all of you greaseball pricks." Mike said getting into a fighting stance. "Hey fellas, you go soften up the smartass. I'll start warming up." Peanut said running off.

"Looks like the lieutenant is a giant coward." Mike said. "Shut up!" Ricky and Lucky said in unison. Mike looked to his right and saw a can of spray paint lying conveniently on a table. Mike ran over to the table and took the can of spray paint. "I'm armed with spray, this stuff is a real eye sore." Mike said and then kicked himself mentally at the lame joke.

"That joke sucked." Ricky said. "Mike shrugged. "I know." He replied and then got back into a fighting stance. Mike dodged under the swing of Lucky's bat and sprayed him in the eyes. Mike noticed his eyes start to water. Lucky ran off to wash his eyes. Ricky growled lowly and swung a hard swing of the pipe.

Mike ducked under the swing too and tried to clutch on to Ricky's leg. Ricky kicked Mike in the jaw with his boot. Mike clutched his jaw and spun around. Mike turned back to face Ricky with anger in his eyes. Mike wrestled Ricky for control of the pipe and barely won albeit being a little stronger than Ricky.

Mike swung a practice swing of the pipe and was ready to knock out Ricky. Ricky started to strangely back off. "Let's cool it fella, let's just cool it." Ricky said "No,i'm gonna make you pay for trying to seriously injure me. I'm going to make you seriously pay for almost raping my friend." Mike yelled. Mike swung at the side of Ricky's head knocking him unconscious.

Mike dropped the pipe and started to pant a little. "You got what you deserved." Mike said proudly and then walked off to find Peanut. Mike found Peanut in another garage toward the other enterance of the autoshop in the parking lot.

"Are you going to be a real man and fight me?" Mike asked. "Anytime you're ready hero." Peanut replied getting into a fighting stance. Mike got into a fighting stance and then went toe to toe with Peanut.

Peanut threw a hard punch at Mike and cause Mike to split blood. Mike grabbed Peanut's shoulders and kicked him in the groin. "I'm not looking for some epic movie battle. I just came here to help a dork." Mike said helping Peanut up. "Jeez man, you bi-polar or something?" Peanut asked giving Mike Algie's homework back. "Nope, just know when to give it my all in a fight." Mike said.

Mike walked back to Algie who was sitting on a library bench. "Here's your homework. Give me my cash." Mike said handing Algie his homework. Algie gave Mike 5 bucks. Mike looked up at the sky and knew it was already night time. Algie got up to talk to Mike again. "Maybe you'd like to stop by Dragon's Wing comics and play a game or two of Grottos and Gremlins sometime..." Algie said. "Nah,Tabletop RPG's aren't my thing." Mike said and then walked away.

Mike walked over to New Coventry and halted at the underpass. Mike saw the Jimmy wuz Here tag. Still somehow fresh since winter. Mike looked at another empty wall and knew he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Mike had taken the spray can out of his jeans pocket and sprayed Johnny Vincent sucks on the wall and then sprinted back to his apartment.

Salem was walking back to his apartment when he saw Mike's tag and then spray painted So does Aiden Kane. Salem ran back to his apartment. Mike waited for a while and then went to Salem's apartment door and knocked on it.

"Dude, i was going to call you on some good news." Salem said. "Weird, because i have good news." Mike replied. "What is it?" Salem asked. "I sprayed Johnny Vincent sucks on a wall at the underpass." Mike said proudly. "Cool, because i spray painted so does Aiden Kane." Salem said. "Oh, cool." Mike said.

"So,i need you to follow me over to Spencer Estates so that we can vandalize his parents' car." Salem said. "Alright, but how are we going to do that without getting caught?" Mike asked. "Trust me, we're not. It's not like Tad and his friends hang out around his house 24/7." Salem replied.

"That's probably true. If anything, they spend their time out and about Old Bullworth Vale." Mike said. "Exactly..." Salem agreed. "Wait a minute, you didn't tell Amanda or Pinky about this, did you?" Salem asked. "No, why would i? Both don't want a thing to do with me." Mike replied.

"Alright,alright, just making sure." Salem said. Mike and Salem heard a loud knock on the door. "Come back tomorrow." Salem yelled. "Don't be a moron, just answer the door dude." Mike whispered. "Okay." Salem replied. "What's up?" Salem asked swinging the door open to a scowl on Lola's face.

"Did you spray the two fresh tags on the underpass?" Lola asked. "No, i didn't even know that people were still tagging up the underpass." Salem replied. "You're an awful liar. Johnny's gonna kill you for this." Lola said and then strutted off. "Skank!" Salem shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Alright, this plan is screwed now." Salem said. "Not exactly." Mike said. "Not exactly?What do you mean not exactly? Johnny's gonna kill me." Salem said. Mike facepalmed himself. "Okay, you're right. This plan is gonna be screwed. But i'm going through with it." Mike said.

"Good, because i'm not about to give up just because of some fiery red headed skank... No offense man." Salem said. "None taken, Lola's gotten around. I don't care though." Mike said. Salem and Mike headed off to Spencer estates. Both armed with Aluminum bats.


	32. Revenge!

Chapter 31

Mike and Salem were walking towards Spencer Estates as Mike started to hesitate as they got closer. "Oh don't tell me you're chickening out now." Salem said. "Come on man, you know alot has been going down since Aiden starting running the prep clique." Mike said. "Like what?" Salem asked. "Rumor has it that Gord's gay and the greasers are going to jump him in an alleyway tonight." Mike replied.

Salem scoffed not caring. "Okay, but that doesn't concern us." Salem said. Mike shook his head. "Yeah, whatever, i'm just being a dork. Let's do this." Mike replied. Salem smiled and nodded. Mike and Salem stood towards Spencer estates, which was locked. Salem kicked the gate open.

"What the hell, is your toe pure steel?" Mike asked shocked as the gates shook from the aftermath of the kick. "Oh no, my powers have been exposed." Salem shocked in mock astonishment. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at his target, a really,really, expensive car.

"Nice, ain't it?" Salem asked. "Yeah, too bad we're gonna smash the living hell out of it." Mike replied. Salem looked over at Mike's face which had a big creepy smile on it and then looked back at the car. Salem started smashing the car as hard as possible. Mike had shortly followed after Salem in smashing the car.

Mike heard Salem muttering curses as he smashed the car more. "You know something..." Salem began as Mike started to turn his head to Salem. "What?" Mike grunted. "We, could hotwire this and crash it into the ocean." Salem finished. "Dude, that's just overkill." Mike replied.

Salem laughed hard. "Way to think i was serious." Salem said punching Mike's arm. Mike stared up as a light went on. "Come on Salem, time to book it." Mike said grabbing Salem's arm as he was bolting out of the yard.

Mike and Salem ran back towards the school as Salem couldn't stop laughing. "Man, that was awesome. We showed the rich scum a thing or two." Salem said pumping his fists. Mike shook his head. "Not the point, the thing is... if we get caught we're screwed." Mike said. "We screwed." Salem mocked.

Mike looked as he saw Lucky and Peanut on their bikes heading over to Bullworth Town. "You gonna stop that?" Salem asked. "Should i?" Mike replied. "Only you can answer that." Salem said. "Oh thanks for the advice wise sage." Mike said sarcastically. "I'm serious..." Salem replied. Mike shook his head. "Maybe i should watch and see Aiden take care of it." Mike said. "You really think Aiden's gonna take care of it?" Salem asked.

"I don't know. He's the boss now. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't." Mike replied. Mike started to walk towards Bullworth town as he brushed into a familiar face. "Watch yourself dumbass." The kid replied. Mike stared at the older and taller boy with blonde spikes.

"Good to see you too Carnage." Mike said. "You've done alot of thing recently." Carnage replied. Mike nodded. "I know,got a couple of nasty scars and bruises as a reward." Mike laughed. Carnage let out a small laugh. "I can see that." He replied. "What's up with you?" Mike asked.

"Not much,been listening to Alucard talk about some crazy revenge scheme for you and Salem." Carnage replied. "Listen, i'd love to stay and chat. But i think i'd rather see if Aiden is a fit leader or not. Be seeing you buddy." Mike said and then walked away. Mike walked towards the bike shop where he saw Gord getting beat.

Mike kept hesitating to jump in to defend Gord. Mike watched as the paramedics swerved down the streets. Mike ran away from the scene and went back to the apartment. After walking a few steps Mike encountered Alucard.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Alucard asked shoving Mike. "Not much, now get lost." Mike replied shoving Alucard. Alucard laughed. "That's not very polite, is it?" Alucard asked. Mike shook his head. "Just piss off." Mike said and then walked away.

Alucard watched as Aiden confronted Johnny. Shortly after, Alucard walked over to the school and then towards Harrington House as he saw Aiden beat up Johnny and tell him they're at war.

"Johnny boy." Alucard called as Johnny turned around. "Screw off vampire, i'm not in the mood." Johnny said threateningly. "I see you're angry. Sucks when a friend turns on you, doesn't it?" Alucard said in mock sympathy. "I said..." Johnny began and then snapped throwing a haymaker at Alucard. "I'm not in the mood." Johnny then walked off toward the autoshop.

**That's the end of Chapter 31. Sorry if it's short. I just haven't really gotten the urge to write recently. Been busy and what not. I'll be back with Chapter 32. For those curious, this story is canon with another fanfic... Bullworthless Boy. Which is what i base some of the chapter ideas from. Chapters of that fic. Other times, the ideas just come to me. Check back in for an Author's Note where i tell you things that were originally supposed to be a part of the story. But got cut out due to time constraint or changed plans. :) Yep, that's it.**


	33. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note #2**

**Welcome to Author's Note 2, or is it 3? I lost count. So, so many ideas. So, so little time. Well, anyways, i guess all i'm really going to write about today or maybe it's evening... depends on where you live ;). I have a tendency to ramble... forgive me...**

**As i promised in the most recent Chapter... it's Author's note time! I'm sure every writer out there has had an idea in their head and they get all set to write it out... then... they end up scrapping the idea. I, myself fall victim to this. As do many fellow Authors i imagine. Anywho, here's a list of ideas i had for Of Goths and Gangwars but they got scrapped.**

** Author's note might've been the third one i wrote. Now, now i know you're all probably confused atm, however, i will explain it the best i can. Originally, fairly earlier this year when i was in writer's block for an idea... i thought, hey, it'd be pretty gnarly... (yes i still say gnarly) to do this weird as hell Interview with the stars thing... it'd make no sense and be completely random.**

**But then, two problems arose. One, it'd be really out of place and very supernatural. (Okay, that's two reasons already... but... whatever.) And two, someone already did the idea and beat me to the punch. It's alright though... not much would've come from the idea and plus, most of the questions were just background stuff not discovered as of that moment... that will be written in dialouge between characters.**

**2. There would've been a huge battle between Greasers,Preps, and Goths in the winter over Lola's heart.**

**Alright, this is how it would've went... Salem and Lola would've had a thing and the greasers would attack the goths and so would the preps. Basically, it would've been a twist on The Rumble mission from Chapter 3. **

**Why'd i drop the idea? Simple, no winter chapters exist in the first part because of Mike leaving for LA. Plus, i just couldn't think of any good dialouge at the moment.**

** was going to be a really heartwarming Christmas Chapter between Jade and Mike. (D'aww love this couple. :))**

**How it was supposed to be... Jade would've been really homesick and miserable on Christmas Day because of not going home for the holidays because of her abusive stepfather. Mike would've gone to Salem and talked to him about why Jade is so sad when it's Christmas (It's the most wonderful time of year...) Salem would've talked about Christmas with thier family. Then, Mike and Salem would've re created a Thompson/Simon Christmas dinner. (Yep, i used their last names. Now you all know Salem's last name is Thompson.**

**Why the idea got scrapped... I just... didn't have the time or enough dialouge to write the full chapter.**

**4. Of Goths and Gangwars was just going to be Mike and the Goths taking over Bullworth and Mike overthrowing Derek and becoming a king of the school. **

**I can't really go in depth as to how it was supposed to go. Plus, it seems really self explanitory all on it's own.**

**Why this was scrapped... It was just Bully... with Goth kids... and some minor love interests...**

**5. Last but not least, There was going to be no Aiden Kane at all.**

**That's right readers, Aiden was not even going to be involved with my story at all... not originally anyway... It wasn't until one day i was re reading Bullworthless Boy that i thought... wow... Aiden would make an awesome friend for Mike.**

**Why this idea was scrapped... It's obvious... Aiden's a supporting character in this fanfic. **

**So, i hope you enjoyed reading this Author's Chapter. I know i had fun writing it. Check in for the next Chapter. If you want to know what's it about... you'll just have to wait and see.**


	34. The Break Up

Chapter 32

Mike woke up with Jade on top of him. "Morning, stranger." Jade said pecking Mike on the lips. "Morning to you too." Mike said pecking Jade on the lips. "So... what's new?" Jade asked getting off of Mike. "I've been busy." Mike replied. "Yeah, being a teenager is so hard." Jade said.

Mike chuckled. "Yep, i'd have to concur you are right as rain." Mike said. "You know how i had to do that project with Gord?" Jade asked. "I vaguely remember, yeah." Mike replied leaning back against the window. "Did you know he was gay?" Jade asked. "Yeah, i overheard some greasers talking about how they wanted to beat him up the other night." Mike replied. "What a bunch of homophobic dicks." Jade said. "Not saying you're wrong." Mike agreed.

"Oh, and to make things better, i heard Christy say that he was being taken out of school and shipped off to Happy Volts!" Jade yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "You think the preps are going to go to war with the greasers over this?" Mike asked. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least." Jade replied calming down slightly.

"Well, at least they won't serve as a threat to us." Mike mumbled. "What?" Jade asked. "How mad would you be if i told you i pretty much went into a war with the greasers and preps?" Mike asked. "Why, what did you do?" Jade asked beginning to get angry. "I don't know what i was thinking when i did this... but... i kind of provoked the greasers to fight me." Mike said.

"You do know Lola will never forgive you if you tell her that, right?" Jade asked. "Yes, i know." Mike nodded. Mike had went into the closet and changed into a green zipped open hoodie with a _Nirvana_ tee and black jeans with a pair of black and red fat sneakers.

"Mike, i have some really good news to tell you." Jade said. "What's up Jade?" Mike asked sitting on his bed. "Did you know that i signed up for a Music School in Chicago?" Jade asked. "No, but i hope you get in." Mike replied. Jade shook her head. "That's not the good news." Jade said. "Then what is?" Mike asked. "Good news is, i signed up for that school while you were gone in LA. They accepted me. My flight is tonight." Jade said. Mike rushed to Jade and hugged her. "That's awesome." Mike said.

"I know, and, maybe one day... we'll meet there and we'll live an amazing life together." Jade said. Mike backed off a little. "Yeah, and then, we'll have a couple of kids and some dogs for the kids to play with. We'll live super amazing lives as rich people." Mike said with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Jade asked folding her arms. "Do you honestly think i'd make it anywhere in Chicago?" Mike asked. "Christ Mike, we're not talking about Hollywood or NYC." Jade replied shaking her head. "I think you'd be a little more happy for me." Jade yelled.

Mike shook his head and laughed and got up from his bed. "Oh believe me, i'm happy for you. So go on, you just follow your dream and meet some really cool artistic kid named Damien or something of the like. I'll just sit here and make it with some cheap floozy!" Mike shouted. "Fine, i will." Jade said with tears rolling down her eyes as she exited their room and slammed the door.

The sound of the door echoed in Mike's ears. Mike slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Idiot, i'm such a freakin idiot. I let the love of my life go. All the things i told her. What was i thinking?" Mike asked. Jade came back to their room. "I just came here to get packed. Then i'll be out of your life for good. Making it with some artsy kid named Damien or something of the like." Jade said. Jade packed her bags and walked out of the room.

"Come on idiot, you had the chance to tell her you don't want her to leave. You could of even attempted to pop the question." Mike said. Mike sat on the ground and wondered what he could tell Jade that would make her not leave.

"Knock knock." The boy said. "Go away." Mike replied. "Hey there." Salem said. "Oh, just barge in." Mike said. "That's not very nice, Mike." Salem said. "I suppose you already know why i'm not exactly a happy camper at the moment." Mike said. "Yep, my cousin is leaving for Music school. I don't like it either." Salem replied. "Yeah, it sucks." Mike agreed.

"Look man, she's gonna be gone. Besides that, you were technically the one that dumped her. So, why are you sad?" Salem asked. "It's a mutual heartbreaking break up Salem." Mike replied staring up at the ceiling. Salem shook his head and laughed. "That was the cheesiest thing i've ever heard. Sounded like something out of a 90's teen sitcom." Salem said.

"Listen, not to totally be a dick, but, warning, i'm going to be one. Why are you here?" Mike asked. "Just here to cheer up a friend." Salem replied. "Clearly it's not working." Mike said. "Clearly not." Salem agreed. "I'm not leaving this spot. Little too depressed." Mike said. "Don't you want to see your girlfriend fly off to Chicago?" Salem asked.

"Only if i can convince her to stay." Mike said. "Doesn't hurt to try." Salem said. Mike slowly got up off the ground and followed Salem out. Mike looked at the gray four door car. "That your car?" Mike asked. "Yep, had to trade my bike for it. So worth it though. Plus, Snow will be safer. Everyone wins." Salem replied. "Simple yes would've been quicker." Mike mumbled.

Mike and Salem got into the car. "So, where is the airport Jade went to?" Mike asked. "The Vale." Salem replied. "Just great." Mike groaned. "Nah man, cost a little extra. But these windows are tinted. Smooth sailing for every trip to The Vale or New Coventry." Salem said. "Lucky us." Mike laughed.

Mike and Salem drove to the airport and then got out of the car to search the airport. "So, what plane is she taking?" Mike asked. Salem shook his head. "Don't matter, i just gotta look for her mom." Salem replied. Mike and Salem did find Jade's mom, who was accompanied by Jade's step father and brother.

"Aunt Lucy, this is Jade's boyfriend, Mike." Salem said pointing to Mike. "Uh Miss, where's your daughter?" Mike asked. Jade's mother pointed to the chair where she was sitting. Mike walked over to where Jade was.

"Are you here to yell at me again?" Jade asked. "No, i don't know what got into me with that. You know i'm not like that." Mike replied. "Well, i think why you did this is because you were afraid you'd never see me again." Jade said. "Well, i won't. I mean, this is a great opportunity for you. I'll probably never see you again after this." Mike said. Jade hugged Mike and started crying.

"Hey, come on, we'll still be able to keep in touch right?" Mike asked. "Yeah, if i call you every night." Jade mumbled. "Look, Jade, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and i love you. But, you really need to put me aside and follow your dreams." Mike said. "I don't want to say goodbye." Jade mumbled. "So, let's not say goodbye. We'll say. See you again one day." Mike said. Jade hugged and kissed one last time before she went off with her parents to Chicago.

"Do you really think we'll see her again one day?" Salem asked. "Yeah, of course." Mike replied.


	35. The noble art of Boxing

Chapter 33

Salem walked into Mike's room where he saw Mike lying on the floor with his hands behind his head. Salem could hear music. "Really dude, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by _Green Day_? That's so emo." Salem said. "Just before it was playing _Simple Plan's_ Perfect." Mike said with no emotion.

"So, i see your heart is still broken. Can i convince you to leave your room?" Salem asked walking over to Mike and sitting down next to him. "Try and fail." Mike replied. Salem let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Dude, you have to quit being such an emotional train wreck." Salem said. "You don't get it. You never will." Mike whined. "I won't, but Aiden might." Salem muttered. "What?" Mike asked.

"I said Aiden would understand you." Salem said. "What are you talking about?" Mike asked. "Small talk says his girlfriend left him, for a prestigious school... kinda like your case..." Salem said looking up at the ceiling.

Mike shook his head. "Load of crap." Mike replied. "Nope. hard truth." Salem said. "Ok, so his girlfriend left him. What do i care?" Mike asked. "Unlike _you_, he's up and running... you, however are being a whiney little bitch." Salem said. Mike got up. "You better shut up..." Mike growled, charging a fist.

Salem rubbed his temples thinking for something to say. "There's an old saying... if you love something... you gotta let it go... if it comes back to you, it was meant to be. If not... then... it never was." Salem said pushing Mike's fist back.

Mike stepped back. "So... if Jade really loves me, like i think she does. She'll come back to me, one day. If not, i should move on and find a new girl?" Mike asked. Salem nodded and smiled. "Exactly." Salem said.

Mike walked into the bathroom and then came out. Mike was wearing an _AC/DC _tee with faded blue jeans, camo sneakers, and red fingerless gloves with a denim jacket. "Well, looks like my little speech worked on ya, huh?" Salem said.

"Yeah man, did wonders. Let's get out of here." Mike said grabbing an Apple from the fruit bowl on the table. Salem followed after him. Mike and Salem were walking down the streets of New Coventry where they saw a small riot between the Townies and the Greasers at the underpass.

"Think we should help them?" Salem asked. "Nah, the dropouts can handle it. Besides, i want to save my strength for something more important." Mike replied taking a bite out of the apple. Mike and Salem walked towards The Vale. "You think it's such a good idea coming here?" Salem asked. "Relax Salem, they don't know you sprayed that message against Aiden." Mike said throwing the apple core at the wall of the boxing gym.

"Hey litterbug, i saw that." Tad said. Mike shook his head. "Shut up Tad, the worst you can do is send Aiden after me." Mike said. "Ok,well, i have every right to hit you." Tad said with his fists clenched. "Why? Because i touched up the bricks with apple juice?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"No, because mummy said that she saw a couple of kids smash their nice car up. One boy with red and green hair, the other, with shaggy brown hair." Tad said. "Screw off kid, you wouldn't even last a full round against either of us." Salem said. Tad smiled smugly. "Is that a challenge?" Tad asked.

Mike and Salem exchanged looks. "Yeah..." Salem began, than got a small boost of confidence. "It is." Salem finished with a growl. Tad laughed and then walked inside the gym. Mike looked at Salem. "Do you even know how to box?" Mike asked with his arms folded. "Yeah, i've seen enough _Rocky_ to know what i'm doing." Salem said.

Mike shook his head. "Okay, well, have fun beating Tad." Mike said. "Why? Where are you running off to?" Salem asked. "Nowhere, it's just... i was kind of hoping you weren't going to do any fighting today." Mike replied. "What? why?" Salem asked.

"Well... because... it's just... i wanted to fight Parker..." Mike said. "Why?" Salem asked. "Because, i wanted to fight Parker... for Amanda's heart..." Mike said looking down at the ground. "That's cheesy, but also kind of sweet." Salem said. Mike smiled. "Well, it's that... and so that i can prove to those rich scum i can box as well as them." Mike said.

"Well, looks like we're both fighting for the same reason." Salem said. "What? You like Amanda too?" Mike said. Salem shook his head. "No, i want to also prove that i'm a better fighter than the preps." Salem chuckled.

"Okay then, let's go in there and prove something." Mike said sticking out his fist. Salem fist bumped Mike and then walked into the gym with him. Mike looked around and saw Bif at a table. "Hey, Aiden fanboy." Mike said walking up to Bif. "Shut up, poor scum." Bif said glaring at Mike. Salem tapped Mike on the shoulder. "Aiden fanboy, that... was a good one." Salem said.

Salem walked over to Bif. "Hey there Bif, we were just wondering if we could go and have a few rounds with some select boys." Salem said. Bif shrugged. "Whatever, as long as most of the blood is yours." Bif mumbled.

Mike and Salem walked up the steps into the office. "Ergh, Emerald and Ruby boxing outfits, huh?" Mike said. "Yep,i'm taking ruby... so... you're emerald." Salem said. Mike and Salem changed into the boxing outfits and then exited out.

"So, that an athlete's cup or are you happy to see me?" Mike quipped. "Athlete's cup. Just in case they go below the belt." Salem said shoving Mike. Mike shoved back and then laughed. "Well, who's on first?" Salem asked. "Who's on second and third?" Mike muttered.

Salem shook his head. Parker was standing at one side of the ring. "Alright Rock, this is it. The big match. There's your opponent. Grind 'em up good." Salem quipped with a laugh. Mike shook his head. "Thanks Mickey." Mike replied getting into the ring.

"You're gonna lose." Parker said pointing his glove at Mike. "Your girlfriend still talking about me?" Mike asked. Parker charged at Mike, but was restrained by Bryce and Chad who were standing near Parker's corner. "Kill him in the match." Chad said before jumping out of the ring. "What he said." Bryce said following after Chad.

"Remember man, lasting a round against him still proves something." Salem said. Mike nodded. "You're right, same to you." Mike said. Mike turned around waiting for the bell to ring. Bif rung the bell and it was time for round one.

Parker charged a punch at Mike's stomach. Mike winced a little and then got back up. "Heavy on defense Mike!" Salem shouted. Parker pulled a whole string of punches before he got tired. Mike broke his own guard and punched Parker hard in the stomach, which made him keel over. Parker got up and punched Mike in the face, hard knocking him over.

"Just stay down, trash." Parker said. "Like Lola stayed down when Aiden gave it to her good." Bif quipped. Mike shot up instantly. "You should've stayed down." Parker growled, punching Mike hard in the stomach again.

"Where's the fun in just staying down?" Mike asked. Parker kneeled down and punched Mike in the jaw. Mike passed out from the pain. "...6...7...8...9.." The preps counted in unison. Mike got up slowly. "Stay down!" Parker screamed.

"No, like i said, where's the fun in obeying you?" Mike asked. Parker punched Mike, but Mike grabbed his fist blocking it. Mike jumped out of the ring. "Hey guys, thanks for the exhibition match. But, i gotta dash." Mike said. Mike walked up to the office and changed back into his regular clothes.

Mike walked out an bumped into Amanda. "What happened to you?" Amanda asked. "Tried lasting a round with your boyfriend." Mike smiled and winced. "Parker did that?" Amanda asked. "Funny, never would've thought a twig like that could do so much damage." Mike said.

"You were moping around for like two weeks. You didn't have the training in boxing like he did. Obviously you'd have lost." Amanda said. "Well,your boyfriend's buddies are going to thrash my friend. Maybe you could call it off?" Mike asked. "He's not my boyfriend." Amanda mumbled with a frown.

"He's not?" Mike asked with little concern. "Nope, dumped me. Remember?" Amanda asked. "I didn't think it was so serious." Mike replied sadly. "Well, why don't you and i go out and leave Parker to other girls?" Mike asked with a small amount of hope in his voice.

"I don't know if Aiden would like us seeing each other." Amanda said quietly. Mike scoffed. "Who cares what Aiden thinks? He's the boss of your clique. But, not you." Mike said. "I like you, but not like _that_, at least... not yet." Amanda said before walking into the gym.

Mike took out his phone and looked at the time and date. "Huh, been _that_ long." Mike said. Mike looked for missed calls. _Wow, tons, from... Jade... Of course._ "In-coming call from Jade." Mike muttered.

**A/N That's the end of Chapter 33. I figured it was time Mike learned the noble art of boxing... alongside noting the existence of the Rocky films. I wanted to leave the last sentence with suspense. Making the readers wonder if Mike was going to answer the call or deny it and keep trying to win over Amanda. Plus, we may never know if Salem won his match... ;) I kid, all this will be answered in the next chapter.**


	36. The Asylum

Chapter 34

Mike answered Jade's call. "Mike, where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Jade shouted into the phone, with total concern. Mike shook his head. "Yeah Jade, i'm fine... wait... you thought i would off myself? I'm not that depressed..." Mike replied.

"Well, once i thought it over... i knew... you would never kill yourself..." Jade said. Mike smiled. "How's school? A lot better than Bullworth?" Mike asked with a laugh. Jade nodded. "A lot better... but... i miss you... and Salem... and... everybody..." Jade said sadly.

Mike frowned. "Well, it's like i said... i could never make it big.. like you could..." Mike muttered. "I don't want to make it big... okay... i'll be honest... sure... i thought i could make it big... at first, anyways... then, once i realized it meant never seeing my friends... well... i'm not so sure i want to stay in Chicago anymore." Jade said.

"Jade, um... i,i think, that you should come back to Bullworth, but you should probably discuss this with your parents. I have to hang up now. But, i'll call you later." Mike said shutting off his phone and putting it back in his jean pockets.

Mike put his hands behind his head and walked towards the beach, lying under the sun. Mike started to fall asleep, as a familiar figure met his vision. "Salem?" Mike muttered. "Yeah man, it's me." Salem said pulling Mike up. "How was the fight?" Mike asked. "I told you, i knew my Rocky." Salem chuckled.

Mike shook his head. "Well, are the preps totally going to kill you now?" Mike asked. "No, actually, i'm not sure yet." Salem shrugged. "How's Jade?" Salem asked. "She's good, the school's better than Bullworth... but, then again, any school is better than Bullworth." Mike laughed.

Salem smiled. "Good to know she likes here new school." Salem said. "Yeah... but she misses me... and you... and, her friends." Mike said. "So, you think she's second guessing?" Salem asked. "I don't think so, i know so... came straight from the horse's mouth... or something like that." Mike replied.

Salem laughed. "So, is she coming back, or what?" Salem asked folding his arms. "Don't know yet." Mike shrugged. "So, you want to grab a drink or something?" Salem asked. "No, but i have a request." Mike replied.

"What's up?" Salem asked. "Can you drop me off home?" Mike asked. "Sure, but, why would you want to do that?" Salem asked. "Meeting up with a friend." Mike said. "What friend?" Salem asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Mike asked. "Just wondering, you know?" Salem said. "Ah... well... I want to visit Gord." Mike said. "Gord? As in... Gord Vendome?" Salem asked. "Yeah, that so weird?" Mike asked.

"Not to go all homophobic or _High School Musical_ on you... but... isn't it best not to visit him? Considering our cliques are in bad blood. Shouldn't you... Stick to the status quo?" Salem asked. Mike shook his head. "It's not about breakng the status quo or anything like that... it's called... i feel guilty i didn't stick up for Gord and kick Johnny's ass again." Mike said looking down.

Mike and Salem walked over to New Coventry where they met Johnny and Peanut at the underpass. "Hey, it's Johnny Ramone." Salem said. Mike chuckled. "Think that's funny?" Peanut asked threateningly. "Yes, Johnny's bum chum, it's hilarious." Mike replied staring at Peanut, unimpressed.

Peanut threw a hard punch, which Mike ducked under. Mike kicked Peanut in the groin. "Agh, my johnson." Peanut groaned falling to the ground. "Already got some nasty bruises today, i don't need more." Mike said, crouching down hitting Peanut on the spine. "As for you, Johnny Appleseed. I want to mess you up, badly." Mike said standing up to Johnny.

"Shut up, you know that's not my name." Johnny said through gritted teeth. "See that fine artwork John boy?" Mike asked. "You mean that crap that dare questions the king?" Johnny asked angrily. "As long as we're on the subject of crap..." Salem said. Johnny and Mike looked over.

"What's that thing on your head... that greasy mess... there's this thing... it's from the future, it's nifty and keeps you clean... it's called shampoo, you see, you wet your hair... and then you put the shampoo in there... then ya rinse it... and badda bing, badda boo, non crappy hair." Salem said. "Shut up prick." Johnny said, shoving Salem to the floor.

"Leave my friend alone." Mike said, shoving Johnny back a few feet. "Hey make me, bitch boy." Johnny said, shoving Mike back, knocking him down. "You using 'roids? That why you're so strong now?" Mike asked, getting back up.

"Shut up and fight already!" Johnny yelled. "Any other time... but today." Mike said in a low growl. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Johnny quipped. "You'll get yours greasy scum." Mike said. Johnny and Peanut walked into Bullworth Town.

"Man, fuck Johnny." Salem said. "I wouldn't, you might catch something." Mike quipped. "Not like that..." Salem said. "I know, he's gonna get his." Mike said. "So, how's Lola?" Salem asked.

"My guess, she's not dating Johnny, considering she slept with Aiden." Mike shrugged. "So, i guess she's available." Salem said with a grin. "Nah, girl like her, bounces back." Mike said. Salem shook his head. "Do you always take my jokes to heart?" Salem asked.

"Nope, just thought you were actually serious about wanting her." Mike said. "I would never cheat on Jules..." Salem said. "Who's that?" Mike asked. "That's Snow, dude, her real name is Julia." Salem said. "Oh, should i start calling you Alex now... or...?" Mike asked. "Doesn't matter to me..." Salem shrugged.

"Well, i'm going to go visit Gord, i'll see you around." Mike said, walking off. "Yeah, see ya." Salem called from behind Mike. Mike spun around and waved. Mike walked back to the apartment and hopped on his motorcycle heading for Happy Volts.

Mike arrived at Happy Volts parking his bike near the side of a wall. Mike walked toward the enterance and stared at the empty gate. _Of course it's locked, otherwise all the psychos would run loose._ Mike looked for the nearest Orderly. Mike stood by the gate and waved attempting to get the attention of an orderly. An average built, black orderly walked up to the gate and stared at Mike.

"Can i help you?" The man asked. "Yeah, hi, i'm here to see someone." Mike said. "State the paitent's name." The man said. "Gord Vendome." Mike replied. "He'll be in the C block, allow me to show you the way. My name's Gregory by the way." He said. "Thank you, Gregory." Mike smiled.

Mike saw Gord lying on a bed with a neck brace and a cast, covered in bruises and scars all over his face and body. "Who's there?" Gord asked. "Hey Gord, probably don't remember me, i'm Mike, we met a couple times." Mike replied sitting down in a chair. "Oh yes, you were a friend of Aiden's." Gord said.

"Sucks to see you like this, all dead and stuff..." Mike said with a frown. "It's nice to have visitors." Gord said staring up at the ceiling. "I bet so, Aiden must visit you like every day." Mike said. "Actually, he was here not to long ago." Gord said.

"I was there... the night of the accident." Mike said. "You were?" Gord asked. "Yeah, i was behind a lamp post. I kept contemplating whether or not i should jump in and save you... i feel like... i could've done something to prevent this." Mike said. "You can't beat yourself up over this." Gord said. Mike shook his head.

"Yeah, i know... but, i notice that when something bad happens to my life, it's always when i'm not around to help." Mike said. "But, you said it yourself you were there." Gord said. Mike shrugged. "Yeah, i was in the area, so were the town's folk. What are you getting at?" Mike asked.

"What i'm getting at, is that you have to learn to let stuff go." Gord said. Mike chuckled. "Yeah, you got a point. I don't want to end up a mental case at this dump." Mike said. "Well, thanks for visiting me." Gord said. "No problem, thanks for giving me advice." Mike said, walking out.

Mike ran into Amanda as he walked. "Hey you, you stalking me?" Mike asked. "No, i'm here to give flowers and chocolate to Gord." Amanda replied. "Awful sweet of you... almost like he was your boyfriend." Mike said. "He's _a_ friend." Amanda said. "Alright, well, maybe, if you're not busy..." Mike muttered with a grin.

"I told you before, i'm not in love with you." Amanda said. "Oh come on, you've never thought about dating me?" Mike asked. "No... well... maybe once..." Amanda muttered. Mike smiled. "So, you _do_ want to date me..." Mike said. "Oh my god... no... i don't want you as a boyfriend. I want you to be my friend." Amanda said.

"Alright, i'm sorry. I was just messing around." Mike said. "Well, i'll see you around campus?" Amanda asked. "Sure, friend." Mike said, walking away.

**A/N Long Chapter, huh? Sorry for not posting for a while. Been trying to piece together an idea. This one... just kind of came at me in bits and pieces. So, now it's a whole Chapter. Some Tension between friends... and... the wonder if Jade will come back to Bullworth. Read on to find out!**


	37. Mysteries and Death

Chapter 35

Mike was sitting at his computer listening to music from his ipod on shuffle. He was currently on an IM with Jade.

**Guitarandsingergurl: It's nice to know your not dead. :)**

**Sk8erboiMike: Yep, feels good to be alive. ;)**

**Guitarandsingergurl: It must be really late there...**

**Sk8erboiMike: Yeah, Midnight, i think here... meaning... almost midnight there.**

**Guitarandsingergurl: Yes, it is almost midnight, here in Chicago.**

**Sk8erboiMike: Make any new friends at the school? **

**Guitarandsingergurl: This boy, Rider, he seems really sweet. I think he was flirting with me. He had and accent, either Austrailian or British. Either way it was a cute accent.**

**Sk8erboiMike:.. He was all of a sudden attractive because he had an accent like Aiden's? XD**

By the time Mike had sent his message an alert for a new e-mail had appeared in the bottom right corner of the screen.

It read:

Hello, members of the White family. It is our regret to inform you of the death of a member of your family. Jeffery Finnegan.

Mike had a memory of his meeting with his Uncle. "_I hope you die a slow and painful death Finnegan!"_ Mike felt a small pain as he winced. _Christ, my last words were a wish of death... then... he dies._

We hope to meet you at the service at a funeral home in Bullworth, New England. _Why Bullworth of all places?_ Mike wondered as he scrolled down. The service will be held next Sunday. From 2:30- 3:30. The burial will be at 4:00.

With Regards,

Hunter motors.

**Sk8erboiMike: Jade... my Uncle... he's... dead.**

**Guitarandsingergurl: Sorry to hear it Mike.**

**Sk8erboiMike: My last words to him was that i wished he was dead. Now, i feel a tad guilty.**

**Guitarandsingergurl: He was an alcoholic... Cancer in his liver is what would've killed him. Maybe even a heart attack... Anything, you don't have the power to kill him.**

**Sk8erboiMike: Yeah, but you think it could've been Karma?**

**Guitarandsingergurl: No, i don't think so. I have to get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**Sk8erboiMike: Yeah, i'll see you later.**

**Guitarandsingergurl has logged off.**

Mike slammed his hand on the desk and let out a grunt. Mike logged off his computer and went to bed.

Mike woke up to an alarm set on his ipod. Mike got out of bed and changed into a plain Black t-shirt with cargo pants and red and white sneakers with green fingerless gloves. Mike took his bag off of the table and walked out the door. Mike met Lola outside the apartment.

"Lola, i need to talk to you." Mike said. "What is it Mike? I'm kind of in a rush." Lola said. "It's about your dad." Mike said. "Which dad?" Lola asked. "Your real one. The one that live in Los Angeles... or... did." Mike said. "What do you mean did? Did he move closer to me?" Lola asked. Mike shook his head and looked Lola straight in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry... but... your dad... is... dead." Mike said with a frown. Lola looked back at Mike in shock. "What? What are you talking about?" Lola whispered to shocked to say a full sentence. "Yeah. His company... sent out an e-mail to my parents. They sent one to me... and..." Mike said shrugging.

"When's the service?" Lola asked. "Next Sunday..." Mike said. "I'll be there." Lola said. "Yeah, i'll be there too." Mike said. Lola strutted off.

Mike walked over to campus where he saw Salem and Snow sitting on a bench next to Amanda. "Kind of makes you miss having someone to cuddle with on a bench, huh?" Mike smirked. "I heard about your Uncle... sorry Mike..." Amanda frowned. "How, how did you find out?" Mike asked.

"Salem told me. Jade texted him around 1 in the morning here. Saying that your uncle died. Then, he told Snow. I happened to be here. So, i heard them talking about it." Amanda said.

"It's not that important. He was some drunk asshat i never knew." Mike said.

Mike checked his ipod for new mail.

The newest Mail read:

**Hey Mike,**

**It's Jade. I was just wondering if you could meet me in the gym Friday night. I wanted to talk to you... alone...**

Mike was stunned by the e-mail. "Dude, what's up?" Snow asked. "It's Jade. Apparently she's coming back." Mike replied. "Guess i'm going to be the last to know." Salem said under his breath.

**A/N: Well, another chapter. Sorry if it came a tad short. This idea just shot out last minute. But, tune in for the next Chapter to see if that was really an e-mail from Jade or not.**


	38. A new Alliance

Chapter 36

Mike was sitting in the dorm with Salem watching TV. Mike had a ciggarette in his mouth and Salem was focused on the TV. "What are we even watching?" Mike asked. "A movie i think. The reception for this TV is utter crap." Salem replied.

Mike shook his head. "Why are we watching this then?" Mike asked. "There's nothing to do around here. I don't have any exams today. Your Art final isn't until after lunch right?" Salem said. "Yeah, you had art with last year didn't you?" Mike asked. "Yeah, of course i wasn't really focused in class." Salem laughed.

"Is it wrong that i'm the only not that attracted to ?" Mike asked. "I don't know. To each their own you know?" Salem said. Mike flicked some ash from his ciggarette on to the ground. "So, how was your trip to LA?" Salem asked. "Huh?" Mike grunted. "Your trip to LA." Salem repeated.

"Sorry to dissapoint but i didn't get to meet any pro skaters or anything like that." Mike said. "My best friend didn't meet Tony Hawk. I'm mildly upset." Salem said saracastically. "Seriously though..." Salem said.

"It was just... some dumb trip i went on to see if my Uncle would change. Apparently since he died in LA. I didn't get through to him." Mike said. "Come on man, it's not like it was for nothing. You tried at least." Salem said. "Thanks for the reassurance buddy." Mike said patting Salem's shoulder.

"Remember who's boyfriend he is." Snow said entering the room. "Why are you in the Boy's dorm?" Mike asked blowing a smoke ring at Snow. "This school is boring when nothing happens. All the kids are in exam mode. You know?" Snow said. "Yeah, well the school's still full of shit." Mike said.

"I know that. I've only been going here for two years." Snow said. "You guys are like the Bullworth experts." Mike said. "So, how goes patching up your friendship with the limey?" Salem asked. Mike shook his head. "It doesn't. I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me. Even more so now that we've gone to war with them." Mike said.

"You guys better form a clique fast before they're able to get their revenge." Snow said. "That's true. We'll also need a Headquarters or something of the like." Salem said. "So, who do we know that hates the school kids, but doesn't hate us?" Mike asked. "The drop outs." Snow and Salem said in unison.

"That's right. They're still cool with us. As far as we know anyway." Mike said. "What should we call ourselves?" Salem asked. "Let's see. We're not really goth anymore. But we have an urge to stand up against the system." Mike said. "Why not call our clique... the punks?" Snow asked.

Mike pointed his finger up. "I like it." Mike said. "Who's going to lead this group though?" Salem asked. "You and I." Mike said. "Yeah, but if we're forming this alliance with the drop outs. We're going to have to cut whoever's in charge in on the action." Salem said. "So we'll be a three leader clique. Who cares?" Mike said.

"I don't think Edgar is just going to help you out though." Snow said. "Who?" Mike asked. "Edgar, he leads the dropouts who live in Blue Skies. That industrial park that leads into Happy Volts." Salem said. "Oh." Mike said simply.

"Alright, so how do we convince him to help us then?" Mike asked. "Well, i think it would just be simple to go and give him reason to help us." Salem said. "Yeah, that might just work." Mike said. "And if it doesn't..." Snow said. "Jeez Snow, you're more of a pessimist than Constantinos." Mike said. "Not a pessimist, just logical." Snow said.

"Well, you guys stay here. I'll go and give Edgar reason to help us out." Mike said walking out of the dorms. Mike was outside the dorm where he saw Pinky standing there with a scowl on her face. "What's up Pinky?" Mike asked. "What's up? You now what's up." Pinky said angrily. "Um... no... no i don't. Care to explain?" Mike asked dumbfounded.

"You're going and beating up my friends. You're mingiling with my friends. When Aiden said clear as day to leave us alone. Worst of all, you're getting my best friend all messed up in the head by playing with her emotions. Please do us all a favor and stay out of our lives." Pinky explained.

"Alright, so i messed up Parker. Who cares, i was just defending myself. I'm talking to Gord. I'm being a friend. He doesn't get alot of visitors. I don't give a rat's ass what Aiden thinks. With Amanda... i just have a feeling she likes me." Mike said, surprisingly calm.

"When are you going to take the hint that Amanda will only date in her own class?" Pinky asked. "Um, never. Because her parents probably told her that. You would know she doesn't like her parents all too well if you payed a speck of attention to her." Mike said. "I do pay attention to my best friend. You don't know me at all!" Pinky shouted.

"You're right i don't!" "Why don't you go back to your cheerleader zombies and just screw off!" Mike shouted. Pinky slapped Mike hard across the face. "Next time it'll be a kick in the groin!" Pinky shouted walking off. Mike rubbed his cheek and then walked off of campus.

Mike was walking into Bullworth Town where he saw Amanda sitting on a bench near the cinema. "Hey you." Mike said sitting next to her. "How you doing Mike?" Amanda asked. "I've been better. Your best friend hits pretty damn hard." Mike said rubbing his cheek. "Pinky struck you?" Amanda asked shocked.

Mike shrugged. "I guess i instigated it. I'm not sure though. She was all mad because i messed with your clique." Mike said. "Well, no offense but you did. Why can't you just follow orders from Aiden sometimes?" Amanda asked. "Because he's not my dad! Alright?!" Mike shouted, scaring Amanda a little. "I'm just suggesting you stay away from our clique for a while before you do something you regret." Amanda said.

"Wait, so you're actually on Aiden's side?" Mike asked. "No, he was in the wrong for losing it and hitting you. You were in the wrong for telling him people he can't stand were a part of your free Aiden Kane charity or whatever." Amanda said. "It wasn't a charity." Mike said shaking his head. "Well, i tried telling him that. Your heart was in the right place. I might have just caught him at a bad time when i talked to him. I'll try talking to him later." Amanda said.

"You got the time?" Mike asked. "Yeah, it's Noon." Amanda said. "Oh..." Mike said. "Why do you ask?" Amanda asked. "I've got my Art final in an hour." Mike said. "Hmm, well, i took that yesterday. I thought it was easy." Amanda said. "It was easy for you because you're such an amazing artist." Mike said. "Thanks." Amanda said with a smile.

"Well, i have to get going." Mike said. "Where are you going?" Amanda asked. "Blue Skies Industrial Park. Want to come along?" Mike asked. "Are you visiting Gord?" Amanda asked. "Maybe after i talk to Edgar." Mike said. "Edgar Munsen, the kid who leads the Townies?" Amanda asked. "How come everybody but me has heard of this guy?" Mike asked.

Amanda shrugged. "Don't know. Guess you're just not around the gossip of Bullworth." Amanda said. "Like Christy?" Mike asked. "Yeah, like Christy. She's kind of a bitch." Amanda said. "No, she's not just a bitch... She's a total bitch." Mike said. "But, the biggest bitch is probably Mandy." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, i'd have to agree about that." Mike said. "You should probably get going." Amanda said. "Yep, i'll see you later." Mike said. Mike hopped off the bench and walked over to Blue Skies Industrial Park.

Mike saw a group. A couple of boys and a girl. The group of dropouts were smoking behind a train cart. "Hey, excuse me but can any of you tell me where i can find Edgar Munsen?" Mike asked. "What are you doing here school boy?" Zoe asked. "I just told you. I'm looking for Edgar." Mike said. "We don't like you rich brats around here, why don't you get lost?" Clint asked. "I'm not rich,man. I hate the rich kids." Mike said. "Not as much as we do." The rest of the group said in unison.

Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We can stand around, smoke and talk about how much we hate the rich kids... OR... you guys can lead me to Edgar and i can convince him to help beat up the rich kids." Mike said.

"Hold on school boy. We gotta talk it over." Clint Said. The group of townies discussed whether Mike was an ally or not. "Alright kid, we decided we want make all the rich kids pay. Zoe, take him to Edgar." Clint said.

"Come on brat, follow me." Zoe said. Mike lit a ciggarette than put it in his mouth. "Not that i really care. But i figure i'd make idle conversation. Why'd you leave Bullworth?" Mike asked. "Burton..." Zoe said angrily. "Burton? That old lard ass they call a Gym teacher?" Mike asked. "Yeah, he's a pervert." Zoe said.

"I didn't know he was _that_ messed up." Mike said. Zoe took Mike into a small office where Edgar was sitting. "Edgar, this kid says he wants to help take down the rich kids." Zoe said. "This little twerp?" Edgar asked. "Yeah, me and my friends want to take down the rich kids. But we don't have enough muscle. Think you can help us out?" Mike asked.

"I don't know..." Edgar said. "Come on man... This is your one chance at getting back at Bullworth. The school that gave you hell." Mike said. "Alright kid. But, i get to lead this clique." Edgar said. "Fair enough." Mike said with a sigh.

**A/N: I know you were probably all expecting something a little different. But, don't worry.. **_**that**_** idea comes into play later. I'm starting to write long chapters again. Yay. See you guys in the next edition.**


	39. Mike Loves Amanda

Chapter 37

Mike was sitting in the Art classroom. There were a few tables, on the tables there were sketchpads. In the corners of the room there were easels and canvas on the easels. "Alright class, for your final i would like you to create your own personal masterpiece." said.

Mike looked around the room once staring at all the kids drawing on the sketchpads. Mike tapped his pencil against the sketchpad hoping for an idea to come. Mike started to draw a beach. By the time Mike was completely done drawing on the sketchpads. Half of his class was gone and the exam was half way over.

Mike had walked over to an easel with his sketchpad in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Mike had started to copy down his sketch onto the canvas. Mike was the last one to finish his exam. Mike had felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Mike, the test is over. I'm going to need your canvas." said. Mike had handed her the canvas. "Sorry if it's not very good..." Mike said quietly. "I see romance has become a popular theme with the masterpieces this year." said. "Really?" Mike asked sitting down at a table.

nodded. "Yes, it seems you and a few students have done romance this year." said. "What students?" Mike asked. "You,Mandy Wiles..." began. Mike scoffed.

"...and Amanda Marston. Oh, how i hope she majors in Art and makes it big." said. "Is it okay if i take a look at Amanda's painting?" Mike asked. "Sure Mike, just be careful with the pile of canvas." replied. Mike grabbed the painting carefully from the pile and stared at it.

Amanda's painting was two people kissing in the moonlight. One was a brunette girl with blonde highlights in her hair, dressed semi expensively. The other person was a brunette boy, with shaggy hair dressed in a leather jacket,jeans, and sneakers. " ... i think Amanda's painting is of her and i." Mike said. "I did notice a small resemblance in the two lovers..." said.

"Did you have Jade Simon in your class?" Mike asked. "Jade, she was a very nice girl. A good painter, almost at the same skill as Amanda." said. "Did she ever tell you about her dream to go to a music school?" Mike asked.

"...Yes... she saw me as an older sister. Someone she could talk to when she needed guidance. In fact, i was the first to know she was accepted. ... I was the one who gave her the advice to let you down slowly when she told you about music school." said.

"...Well... see you next year Ms., ... maybe..." Mike said, leaving the room. Mike had bumped into Amanda on the way out. "How was the Art exam?" Amanda asked. "I think i passed. I couldn't tell. Romance was a popular theme this year." Mike said. Amanda's face started to go a shade of red. "...You okay...?" Mike asked. Amanda quickly shook her head. "...Yes... i'm fine." Amanda said.

Mike and Amanda started walking. "I got to talk to for a bit... she told me about how Jade saw her as a sister..." Mike said. "...Did you... happen to see my painting?" Amanda asked. Mike's face drew a small smirk. "...Yes..." Mike said lowly. "Pardon?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, i saw your painting. Whoever the boy was... he must be _really_ lucky to have someone like you." Mike said. "He was just a boy i thought of..." Amanda said.

"So, he was just some fantasy boy... you don't have a little crush on me?" Mike asked. Amanda blushed. "I think of us as best friends, you're like family... and dating a family member is gross..." Amanda said. "This coming from a preppy?" Mike asked with a lugh. Amanda punched Mike's arm.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the house?" Mike asked. "The preppies don't really like you..." Amanda said. Mike shrugged. "I can take 'em." Mike said. Mike pushed the school doors open. "Ladies first." Mike said. "Thanks." Amanda said. Mike followed after her.

Mike and Amanda walked towards Harrington House. "You can drop me off here..." Amanda said, looking at the archway labeled Harrington House. "...You don't want me to drop you off at the actual house?" Mike asked confused. "...I don't want you to start more trouble with us." Amanda said.

Mike shook his head. "Look, we're already near the don't i just drop you off at the doors?" Mike said offering his hand. "It's safer if you leave me here and go." Amanda said. Bif walked up to them. "Thanks, for returning her. Now leave." Bif ordered. "Screw you, Biffington." Mike said angrily.

"My name _is_ Bif!" Bif shouted pushing Mike back a few feet. "Bif, leave him alone!" Amanda shouted holding her arms out protecting Mike. "Amanda, stop, i can handle Bif. He's no problem." Mike said confidently. "You think you're that tough, huh?" Bif asked, pushing Amanda back a bit and grabbing Mike by his shirt collar.

Mike kicked Bif in the stomach, dropping Mike on his ass. Mike shot up instantly and grabbed Bif's shoulder punching him in the stomach some more, until he fell over on his stomach. Bif was slightly winded from the pain. "Give up yet?" Mike asked in a yell. "Fine, you win. Just this once." Bif said and then got up slowly and walked back towards Harrington House.

Mike turned towards Amanda. "So, he's the second best in your whole clique?" Mike asked. Amanda stormed off in anger. Mike sighed deeply and walked away from Harrington House. Mike looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to rain.

Mike looked at his phone. _Well, it's Friday. So, that means Jade's going to be here tonight. In the gym of all places..._ Mike walked towards the girl dorms to see Christy in a jacket worn over the school uniform for girls. "Hey Christy." Mike said with a smile. "What do _you_ want?" Christy asked angrily. "I was just wondering where you were headed." Mike said. "What's it to _you?_" Christy said still angry.

"You were friends with Jade, right?" Mike asked. "Not really.I always thought she was kind of a freak. I still think she is." Christy said. "Well, Jade might be a bit weird. But you're just a nasty bitch. Like Mandy." Mike said defensively. Christy walked away angered.

Mike stared at the doors as more girls walked out until he found Beatrice. "Hey Beatrice." Mike greeted. "Do i know you?" Beatrice asked. "I'm Mike, Jade's boyfriend..." Mike said. "Oh, well, hello." Beatrice said. "Did Jade ever call you during the week saying that she was going to come back to Bullworth?" Mike asked curious. "I don't have a cell phone. Sorry." Beatrice said apologetically.

Mike sighed. "Thanks anyways Beatrice." Mike said leaving. Mike walked back to the apartment, hoping Jade or Lola would be there. Only to find Snow there. "Hey Snow, or do you want to be called Julia now?" Mike asked. "Either or..." She shrugged. "So, Jules... do you know where i might find Salem?" Mike asked. "He said something about vandalizing Hattrick's car." Julia said. "Oh, well,i guess i can wait for him." Mike said sitting next to her.

It kept raining as Julia and Mike sat around. Julia had left after two hours of waiting. Mike was still sitting in his room. Mike had went into the closet and laid out a black hoodie,a gray v neck t shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Mike changed into the clothes and walked back to the school.

Mike looked at his phone. It was 7:00 PM. Mike walked towards the fountain and saw Harrington House and the Athletics area right next to each other. _Need to make a choice. I should go to the gym first. Since, i really, really, miss Jade._ Mike walked towards the gym and entered. Mike took a look around and saw a shadowy figure on the top of the bleachers.

"Jade?" Mike asked curiously. "Wrong, It's Johnny Vincent." He said. "Johnny Rotten? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jade?" Mike asked. "Not here. You really think she would come back here for you in two days? " Johnny asked. "Honestly... yes..." Mike said. Johnny chuckled. "You're an idiot." Johnny said. "Come down here and fight me!" Mike shouted angrily.

Johnny ran down the bleachers and charged a fist at Mike. Mike jumped to the side missing the punch. "Nice try throwback." Mike said. Johnny ran towards Mike grabbing his collar and charged a fist into Mike's stomach. Mike winced off the pain and grabbed onto Johnny's shoulders.

Mike kicked hard into Johnny's stomach. "No more fuckin around!" Johnny shouted getting extremely pissed. "Why are you messing with me anyway?" Mike asked. "I'm getting revenge because everybody's laughing at me now because of you." Johnny said angrily. Mike shook his head. "God, you are such a psychotic idiot!" Mike shouted.

Johnny tackled Mike to the floor. Mike luckily flipped over Johnny and punched him in his face with one hand and charged a hard punch into his stomach. Mike climbed off of Johnny. "Are you done messing with me?" Mike asked. Johnny walked out defeated. Mike shrugged and walked towards Harrington House.

The outside of the house was empty. _All the preps are probably hanging out inside. I better climb that tree and sneak around. I have to talk to Amanda._ Mike walked over to the tree and started to climb up it and then sat on a branch. Mike checked his phone again. It was Midnight.

Mike put his phone back in his pocket and climbed down from the branch and hung on to it. Mike shimmyed over to the tree trunk. Mike climbed up the branch again, this time on all fours. Mike jumped from the branch to the window of the second floor. Mike held on to the side of the window working his strength up to get on top of the side and open the window.

Mike opened the window and found himself in Amanda's room. Amanda woke up startled by the hooded figure. Mike covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and pulled the hood down revealing his face.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Amanda asked in a whisper. "I'm here to talk to you." Mike whispered. "It couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Amanda asked. "No, i came here to tell you that... I don't like you..." Mike said. Amanda frowned. "... I'm... in love with you..." Mike said. Amanda smiled. "I love you too Mike." Amanda said.

"Can i stay the night?" Mike asked. "Sure." Amanda nodded. "...But you'll have to leave at 8:00 sharp the next morning." Amanda said. Mike nodded. "I can do that. Plain and simple." Mike said stripping down to his undershirt and boxers. "What are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"I thought we were sharing a bed?" Mike asked. "Easy tiger. We just started dating. You'll sleep on the couch with these spare pillows and blanket." Amanda said tossing Mike the pillows and blanket.

"...Okay... Night Amanda." Mike said lying down on the couch starting to fall asleep. "Night." Amanda said lying down on her bed sleeping.

Mike woke up. It was 7:30 AM, According to his phone on the small table near the feet of the couch. Mike crept carefully back into his clothes and headed out. Making sure to take his phone with him.

Mike walked down the stairs to see a famliar girl in a pink top and sweatpants bent down in a yoga pose. Mike saluted the girl and then bolted out.

Mike checked his phone for a new voicemail. "...Mike... it's Julia... Salem got arrested last night for vandilization and underraged smoking and drinking..." Mike was taken aback by the phone message and launched a kick at the bricks of Harrington House.

**A/N:...Interesting Chapter wasn't it? Sorry about not writing for a while. I didn't even think i'd have time to write this week. I was in school for a couple of days. Went to a dance with some friends and had a great time last night. Tonight i'm going to American Idiot on Broadway at a local College. But, Mike and stealth will certainly be a part of the story.**


	40. Prison Break

Chapter 38

Mike was roaming the streets of New Coventry. Mike walked closer to the Blue Balls Pool Hall and saw some familiar faces hanging around there. "Hey Kid." Clint said lighting a ciggarette. "Hey, do you know where they keep all the prisoners?" Mike asked curious. "I hear that the younger prisoners are kept here in New Coventry, why?" Clint said. "I got a friend locked up. That's why." Mike said.

"Oh, well, Edgar wants you to come back to our territory in Blue Skies." Clint said taking a drag. "Okay,why?" Mike asked. "Important business." Clint said. "I see... well... i'll see you later." Mike said walking off. Mike arrived at the townies hideout. An abbandoned warehouse.

"Hey kid, we got some talking do to." Edgar said. "Yeah, that's great and all... but... i was going to go and see a friend..." Mike said. "Whoever they are can wait. This is more important." Edgar said. Mike scoffed. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah... this is how we're going to get back at the school." Edgar said.

"Okay... how are we going to get back at the school?" Mike asked. "I've got some select people for the job... I'm gonna have one of my boys, Gurney. Set fire to the gym. A group that's going to go and sneak in to the library at night and put rats in there. Have some guys kidnap Johnny and lock him up in Happy Volts. Finally, i want you and your friends to focus on some major ninjutsu so that you can nab the preppies trophies." Edgar explained.

"Sounds alright..." Mike said with a wide smirk. "Good kid, good." Edgar said. Mike walked back towards the New Coventry area. Mike looked around the police station for an open window. "Help you find something?" A familiar voice asked. "D'agh! Lola! Don't creep up on me like that!" Mike yelled. Lola giggled. "Sorry, what're you up to?" Lola asked.

"I'm just... visiting some friends..." Mike said. "Since when are you friends with Master Harrington?" Lola asked. "No, i'm here to visit my friend the terrible liar." Mike said with a smirk. "He's in jail?" Lola asked. "Yeah, i'm actually surprised that you're surprised." Mike said.

"Well, he seemed a bit... rough around the edges... but.. i'm sure... i could.. find the _best_ in him." Lola said seductively. Mike shot her a confused look. "...So... my dad's funeral?..." Lola asked. "...Yeah.. it's tomorrow..." Mike said.

Lola was starting to walk off. "Hey Lola..." Mike said. "Yes, Mike?" Lola asked. "Do you... want to help me break out my friend?" Mike asked. "Wouldn't we get fined for breaking and entering?" Lolas asked. Mike scoffed. "I think this is probably one of my smallest crimes..." Mike said with a laugh.

"Okay... i guess i can help you..." Lola said. "Great... all i need you to do is open the window latch then help me through the window." Mike said. "Alright, but we better work fast. Once i open the latch and help you threw... i'm closing the latch and leaving." Lola said. "Whatever, let's just go." Mike said.

Lola opened the window latch and helped Mike through. Mike fell to the floor. The area around him was gray and dismal. "Gray and dismal... it's like a mortuary..." Mike whispered to himself. Mike looked at the cells. "What are you doing here?" A boy asked. "I can't believe it myself Harrington... what did you do to get in here? Piss off a cop with talking about how your dad owns them?" Mike asked. "No, i took the rap for drugs... remember?" Derby said.

"I still don't believe my eyes..." Mike said. "Could we wrap up the reunion some other time? The cop watching us is taking a leak... we have very little time if we're planning an escape..." Salem said. "How did you know i was planning an escape?" Mike asked. "Why else would you be here?" Salem asked.

"You got a point... where are the keys?" Mike asked. "On the desk." Derby and Salem said in unison and then gave each other a glare. Mike jogged over to the desk and grabbed the keys. "Do either of you... know which key is for which cells?" Mike asked.

"You'll have to try each key." Derby said. "Okay... wait a minute... Derby... why are you trying to help me?" Mike asked. "I'm not, i'm stating the obvious..." Derby said boldly. Mike rolled his eyes and then sighed. "I've somehow missed your bold personailty Harrington... Aiden is... well... not a rich asshole." Mike said.

"Guys, seriously, this love fest is great and all... you can trade insults later... but if you don't haul ass soon.. we're all gonna get screwed." Salem said. "Right..." Mike said. Mike tried all six keys until he found the right one for Salem's cell.

Mike stared at the older and taller boy in the orange jumpsuit. "This key is smaller than the others. Think it's for your handcuffs?" Mike asked. "Probably man... but i hear water running so hurry up and find out..." Salem said quickly. Mike nodded and stuck the keys in the small hole.

Salem's handcuffs opened up and Salem tossed them across the room. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" Derby asked. Mike and Salem looked at Derby. "You want me, to help you?" Mike asked. "I did you a favor and told you to try all the keys. The least you could do is get me out of here." Derby said.

"Maybe later Harrington... the cop's coming back." Mike said throwing the keys on the floor and bolting out with Salem. "So, how'd you know i was here?" Salem asked. "Jules called... she was really upset." Mike said. "I figured... well... i'm going to go get myself some new threads and then probably head off to my girlfriend." Salem said. "Alright then, see you." Mike said.

"Yeah..." Salem said walking towards The Final Cut. Mike looked as a familiar face came towards him. "Hey buddy..." The boy greeted. "Alucard..." Mike growled lowly. "The one and only... so... word is you're getting in with the dropouts..." Alucard said. "Yeah... we have plans against the preps... why do you care?" Mike asked.

"Is that any way to treat your friends?" Alucard asked. "Last time i checked, we aren't friends..." Mike said. "No, you're right... we aren't..." Alucard said with a chuckle. "Look... do you have any reason being here?" Mike asked. "Yes, i wanted to talk to you..." Alucard said.

"If you have any plans for me...you can forget about it you piece of shit snake." Mike said agitated. "I might be a shithead and a snake. But at least i'm faithful to the girls i date... so does infidelity run in the family or something?" Alucard said. "Screw you man..." Mike said. "But honestly, let's look at the facts... you were dating Jade... but then... got interested in Pinky and started to date her..." Alucard said.

"Shut up! You know Jade and i broke up! That's why i got with Pinky!" Mike shouted. "...But then... you got interested in Jade again and broke up with Pinky and started dating Jade again... then got interested with Amanda... i bet you're dating her now..." Alucard said smugly. Mike pushed Alucard and got into a fighting stance. Alucard shook his head.

"I take it by how you want to kill me... i got my point across... we're one in the same, you and i..." Alucard said. Mike charged his fist back and punched Alucard across the face knocking him down. "We're not the same... we will never... be the same..." Mike said lowly.

Alucard got up and his face drew a smirk. " A mistake i won't be forgetting.." Alucard said laughing. Alucard walked away cackling. Mike walked back to the school and looked at his phone. _2:00 PM Amanda must be up by now. _Mike took the same path to Amanda's room from last night.

Amanda woke up startled by Mike sitting on the window. "What are you doing here? Do you know who's turf your on?" Amanda asked. "Yes, and might i add you're adorable looking when you sleep." Mike said. Amanda smiled. "Well, thanks. So what are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"I'm just... waiting for you.. i was hoping we could hang out." Mike said. "Yeah, we can hang out. Let's hoped you're not such a pervert you'll watch me change..." Amanda said. Mike smirked. "You didn't mind showing off your bra when you changed shirts when we were handcuffed and forced to do an assignment." Mike said. Amanda threw a pillow at Mike.

Mike laughed. "I see you like throwing things... if they had a woman's american football you'd be the best damn wide reciever i've ever seen." Mike said. Amanda walked into the bathroom and changed. "Do you always wear the _Aquaberry_ clothing?" Mike asked. "No, i have regular clothes that aren't Aquaberry." Amanda said.

"I find that a little hard to believe..." Mike said. "...Hey i noticed a bit of shouting and i was wondering if you were alright... ...what are you doing here?" The boy asked. "...Hey Amanda, it's your dad again." Mike said. "Answer my question." The boy said a bit louder. "Aiden, that's not the kind of greeting i was expecting." Mike said. Aiden stared at Mike. Mike was wearing a _Nirvana_ tee and jeans and sneakers.

"I thought i told you the last time i'd knock you out if you came in here again. It's lights out time." Aiden said. "I ever tell you that i pulled off some major ninja skill to get in her room last night." Mike said. "Why were you in her room?" Aiden asked. "We've recently discovered we're star crossed lovers... so get use to me hanging around the house Lord Capulet." Mike said with a smirk.

"Like hell you are!" Aiden shouted shoving Mike against a wall. "Do you really think you serve that much of a threat to me anymore?" Mike asked. Aiden started digging his fingers into Mike's shoulder blades hard.

"Stop Aiden! You're going to cause some serious damage!" Amanda shouted. "What's got you troubled now Aiden? Long distance relationship killing you?" Mike asked. Aiden charged his fist back and punched Mike knocking him down.

"Get out now or you're going to be beaten worse!" Aiden shouted. "If i beat up Bif and Johnny. I should have no problem handling you." Mike said. Aiden grabbed Mike by his shirt collar and charged his fist back again.

Amanda stepped in front of them. "Come on Aiden, stop. He's had enough!" Amanda shouted. "You make sure he gets lost and never comes back." Aiden said. Amanda nodded. Aiden grabbed Amanda's wrist. "You and i are gonna have a talk later.

"..Speaking of talking later... Amanda, i'll call you tonight." Mike said. Amanda dragged Mike out of the house by the wrist.

**A/N Another long-ish Chapter. So, i don't want to give too much away. But, there's going to be some stuff going on between Salem and Lola. That idea has come into play due to a friend of mine. Who, as weird it may seem claims to be from a Private School in New England. This new friend of mine also happens to have a crush on the actress who did the voice of Lola for the game, Phoebe Strole.**

**Anyways, American Idiot was amazing... I'll have to write about my experience with the show later... maybe as just a personal update chapter or something...**


	41. The Funeral

Chapter 39

Salem was in New Coventry as he saw Mike limping over with blood dripping from his mouth. "Hey man, you look like shit." Salem said honestly. "Yeah, i know. Aiden's a pretty hard hitter." Mike said. Salem nodded. "Well, i have some pretty cool news." Salem said. "What's up?" Mike asked curious.

"I hung out with Lola while you were gone." Salem said with a smile. "You hung out with my cousin? And it didn't end in a screaming match?" Mike asked. Salem shook his head. "Well, that's good. My best friend and my cousin are starting to become friends." Mike said.

"Yeah, so Clint was there. He said you were talking to Edgar." Salem said. "Yeah, he wanted us to steal the preppies trophies from the Boxing gym." Mike said. "Uh huh, and you're just going to go and expect to get away with this?" Salem asked. Mike shrugged. "I might be pissing off Aiden... but then i realize... i'm pissing off Aiden. So, it kind of balances out." Mike said. Salem laughed.

"So, Lola's actually pretty smart..." Salem said. "Well, we all have our secret smarts... " Mike said. "No man, but she... she actually uses philosophy to emphasize her points..." Salem said. "Wow, my best friend discovered my cousin's a genius." Mike said.

"Yeah, but i'm not joking when i say this. I think, i'm in love with her." Salem said. Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh god..." Mike said. "Yeah, and the thing is i don't want to hurt Jules... 'cause i love her too..." Salem said. "No offense to you our your cute little crush. But, i've got a funny feeling the love is one sided." Mike said with a shrug.

"You're wrong." Salem said. "No, i'm really not.. you wanna end up like Gord? Trapped in a miserable, dull, and gray place for your school days?" Mike asked. "Johnny doesn't own Lola anymore..." Salem said. "It doesn't matter who's property she is anymore... the point is... she's a greaser... you play around where you ought not... well... you're gonna get burned." Mike said.

"Thanks for the warning.. but.. i'll be fine.." Salem said starting to walk away. "Look man, we still cool?" Mike asked sticking out his fist. "Yeah man." Salem said bumping Mike's fist. Mike walked back to the apartment and waited for nightfall.

Lola entered Mike's room. "Hey cuz." Lola said sitting down next to Mike. "How you doing Lola?" Mike asked. "I'm great... so... about your friend..." Lola said. "What about him?" Mike asked. "Do you think, he's interested in me?" Lola asked. "Yeah, he's _very_ interested. But, he has a girlfriend.

"Well, i was just going to ask him to take me to the end of the year dance..." Lola said. "I think he'd like that." Mike said. "Good, so, how's Jade?" Lola asked. "Oh, you know she's good... so... what do you think of Amanda Marston?" Mike asked. "Honestly?" Lola asked. "Honestly." Mike repeated. Lola shrugged. "She's alright i guess." Lola said.

"So, if i told you we were dating... you would..?" Mike asked. "I guess i'd be alright with that. I'd perfer if you were with someone like Jade. But, it's up to you." Lola said. "Thanks Lola." Mike said. "No problem." Lola said smiling. Mike smiled back and then Lola walked out of the room.

Mike peered out his window and saw a bunch of mini staircases. _Guess this is my only means of escape. _Mike opened the window and started climbing down each level of stair case until he climbed down a small ladder and then landed on top of a trash can. Mike jumped down the trash can and walked to the garage and hopped on his motorcycle.

Mike arrived in Old Bullworth Vale and parked his bike near an alley on the side. Mike opened the door as all the lights were still on. _Guess there are people here still..._ Mike crept up the steps near the enterance and entered the office. To his surprise the office was empty.

Mike jogged over to the giant bar and climbed over it hiding behind it. Mike watched as Pinky turned off the lights and locked the door. Mike jumped over it again and carefully searched around for the light switch.

Mike looked to his right and saw a huge trophy case. Mike leaned closer towards the trophy case and saw there was a small key hole. Mike turned around and saw a giant yellow piece of wood hanging over the door. Mike tugged hard as he pulled the wood from the door.

Mike grabbed the giant piece of wood and smashed the one door until it fell off it's hinges. Mike pushed the other door open. Mike grabbed a giant black garbage bag and snagged all the trophies and put them in there.

Mike kicked the locked door open and ran down the steps and kicked the enterance doors open. Mike ran back to Bullworth and saw Salem sitting on the steps of the Boy's Dorm. "..Hey man, i need you to drive me to Spencer Shipping... i did it!" Mike said. "That's awesome!" Salem shouted.

Mike nodded. Salem and Mike walked towards Salem's car and got in. Salem drove Mike to Spencer Shipping. "Edgar, i did it!" Mike yelled. "Nice work kid." Edgar replied taking the trophies from Mike. "You should probably get going." Edgar said. Mike nodded and walked out of the warehouse.

Mike fell asleep instantly when he got back to his apartment. Mike was woken up to Lola shaking him. "Today's my dad's funeral. Wake up." Lola said. "Yeah, i know. I'm not going to go. I never knew him that well." Mike said groggily. "If i'm going, you're going." Lola said pulling on Mike's arm a little.

"Alright, you win. I'm up." Mike said pulling the sheets off of him. Lola smirked and then walked out. Mike got up and scratched the back of his head. Mike dragged himself out of bed half asleep and drove with Lola to the funeral.

The Service was a typical funeral service. Lola saw her father dead and broke into tears. Mike patted her on the back in reassurance as a tear streamed down his eye. Mike was standing near the tombstone at the burial and watched as they buried him into the ground.


	42. Chapter 42:Finale part 1, Junior prom

Chapter 40: Finale Part 1

I woke up excited for two reasons. One, my uncle's funeral was over so i could get back to my life. Second, Amanda asked me to the prom. I had nothing to wear... so... i'd probably just wear my school uniform without the sweater and maybe wear a fedora Jade or maybe it was Pinky bought me for my birthday.

I got out of my bed and there was really nothing to do until tonight. I was probably just going to sit around in my room and listen to music. I heard a knock on the door. I shot up and opened it. It was Amanda. "Hey Amanda, what's up?" I asked. Dead silence. She walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"So... what are you doing here? I mean... not that i'm not happy to see you..." I said trying not to upset her. "Can we talk about Aiden?" She asked. I shook my head. "Did Aiden do something to you?" I asked curious. She nodded. "What did he do?" I asked inspecting her body a bit. "Mike, he didn't hit me or anything... he just wanted to talk to me..."

"Color me interested. What did you guys talk about?" "We just kind of... talked about... me." "What exactly about _you_ did you two converse about?" "Why i disobeyed him and if i like living there." "Your answer was?" "I just defended you. Told him that the house is boring because more "normal" people don't live in the house." She claimed using air quotes at the word normal.

I laughed a little. "After i told him that... he just said... like Mike?" "Okay, so Aiden's being odd... i have no reason why and you didn't bother to pry the answers out of him?" She shook her head. I shrugged. "My guess... he wants me to be a prep?" I didn't really know what to say.

"The preps don't like you..." She said quietly. "Only because Aiden and i are in some bad blood. I've taken down the lot of them before. I have nothing to worry about." I said boldly feeling like Derby. She scoffed, which was new to me.

"You.. should get dressed your absolute best tonight. This will be the greatest day of our young lives." She said happily. "I thought the happiest day in someone's young life was College.." I muttered. She laughed.

She got up off the bed and kissed me on my bruised cheek. So there was a mix of pain to how the kiss felt. "Sorry!" She said apologetically. I held my hands out. "Don't worry about it." She smiled and then walked out. I sniffed my self quickly and realized i friggin stunk. I stripped myself down and jumped into the shower.

The hot water hurt like a bitch on my bruises. I winced through the pain and got out of the shower and went into my room and threw on some ratty jeans and a plain shirt. I went outside a bit later looking for something to do. I saw Lola and Salem hand in hand.

"So, Salem, you and Julia are over?" I asked. He turned around. "Yeah, but, she's okay with staying in the friend zone." He looked careless that he just lost someone he's loved for a long time. I wanted to beat the hell out of him and tell him he was bullshitting himself. But, friends didn't do that. I just smugly smiled through the bullshit and made my way through them.

I walked back to the school. I scouted the boys dorm briefly and just saw the usual suspects doing what they did. I went into my old dorm room and searched the closet for my uniform. I eventually found it from the pile of Ivan's clothes. Damn the kid keeps it messy. I layed out the white shirt and the yellow and black tie. Saw both were a tad wrinkled. I knew one place where they'd have a perfectly stable iron and ironing board. Harrington House.

I snuck around to Harrington House. I saw that there was a small closet and opened it. Just like i expected.. they had an iron and ironing board. I must've ironed for like ten or so minutes until both were perfect. I layed the shirt and tie over my arm and casually walked out of Harrington House.

I walked back to the apartment and waited for 5 or 6 PM. I dragged myself up. I probably dozed off or something. I took off my ratty clothes until i was only in an undershirt,boxers, and socks. Pulled the brown slacks up to about my stomach area and did the belt. I put the button up white shirt on and buttoned almost every button on the shirt. Did the tie at a semi crappy rate. It didn't matter i never liked being that formal anyways. I figured there was no point in doing my hair if i was going to wear a hat.

I put on the black fedora. Took one quick look in the mirror and then grabbed my phone and headed out. I walked out of the apartment and asked Salem for a ride to the school. He of course said yes and drove me to the school. I got out first and said my thanks making my way over to Harrington House.

I walked through the enterance and looked around. To only be confronted by Bif. Of course... "What are you doing here greaseball?" He asked. "Screw off Bif, i'm just here to pick up Amanda." "She's not ready yet." I rolled my eyes. "What are you? Her overly protective brother? Let me in!" He pushed me back a bit. "I said... she's not ready yet."

I pushed him out of my way and made my way up to her room. Which was surprisingly empty. "Amanda?" I called. "Amanda? Where are you?" I called again. I let out a sigh and sat on her bed waiting. I sat around for a bit when i saw another familiar face again.

"You're not Amanda..." I said dissapointed. He looked like he was about to insult me back. I got ready for the insult. He seemed a bit hesitant. "I'm sorry i slept with your cousin... twice." I shrugged. Not really an important thing to be sorry for. Lola's been with dudes. The relationship has always ended up one sided.

"And i'm sorry about your uncle. That sucks." "That's an understatement." He nodded tossing me an icepack on Amanda's desk. I let it rest on my bruised cheek. "How's the cheek?" He asked. I decided to reveal the bruise.

"Damn... i got you good huh?" I laughed a bit. "Of course... that could have been from Johnny." "Sorry about that as well. I mean, i know you were trying to help me in New Coventry. Months Back." "All i remember is a broken CD and some fists flying. But, i know what you're getting at."

"I'm confused, you're acting different... why are you acting... nice to me?" I asked. He just shrugged. "I can cut you a break. Besides, i have to go to a dance with Johnny Vincent..." I shot up. "You want back up... because i could get some dropouts to knock him out or something..." Aiden just shook his head.

"Nah, i can handle him." I seemed a bit hesitant with my apologies. "Sorry... about Kaitlyn and the jokes i made about the relationship. So, Amanda told me you guys broke up?" I asked surprisingly concerned. "Yeah, it just wasn't working out you know? We're still great friends though. That's what matters i guess." "Yeah, i mean, Jade and i... i guess... we're broken up... I don't know..." I switched topics. "You alright though?"

"Stop looking at me like my dog died, it's just a girl. Jeez." He pushed my head teasingly. "Have a good time at your dance man. Just... be careful with relationships. They can end badly if you're not careful. And Amanda's a nice girl. It'd suck to see her start to get all broken over a nonce like you." He gave me a wink. I could see what he was saying.

"Stay stoked." He shot me a confused look. "It's some kind of surfer lingo. Kids where i'm from say it all the time. Kind of like a peace out sort of." He nodded and walked out. Probably to get ready for senior prom... which was taking place in a hotel i heard. Pretty damn fancy for Bullworth i must admit.

I saw the girl in the doorway. "Amanda... you look... incredible." She was wearing this really formal midnight blue dress. She had her hair down and was wearing... eyeliner. She really did look amazing. "Thank you, you look... pretty incredible yourself." I got up and held out my hand. "Shall we... head out?" I asked. She nodded and we walked out heading towards the gym.

I looked around and saw everybody i knew that was a junior. I saw the DJ getting warmed up. He was decked out in a black undershit and skinnies and had a gnarly beard going and was covered in tattoos and some pierceings. "That's Salem's cousin Rick." I heard Amanda say. "I wonder what the music is going to be like tonight." I said back to her.

The first track was starting up. _Freezepop's_ Less Talk more Rokk. I'd be surprised if anyone knew such and obsecure band. "I love this song... Let's dance Mike." Amanda dragged me to the dancefloor by my arm.

I didn't really know how to dance. I knew this would be when Amanda would start to be less attracted to me. I gulped and start to bust out the only dance move i knew. The Robot... and just barely... Surprisingly, Amanda was impressed.. and i guess it fit with the techno rock that was playing. Even Amanda knew the robot so she just copied my style.

Next song to play. _Vanilla Ice's _Go Ninja. No surprise who requested that one. Yep, Ethan and his crew of Bullies were the only one who knew how to dance to this song. I watched as they made themselves look like idiots. I was about to make a joke about them to Amanda but she wasn't by my side anymore. I saw her up at the sound system with the DJ.

Ethan and his friends were done dancing as the song ended. I started to hear a smoker voice. "Alright, these next requests go out to a very special friend... So let's slow it down a bit with some _Kooks_." I heard _The Kooks_ Naive starting up. Amanda took my hand again and took me to the center of the room to dance with her. This song wasn''t very fast so i guess we were supposed to slow dance to it.

After i attempted to slow dance for a bit. I got into it and found myself singing along. _The Beatles_ If i fell played next. Amanda's head was resting on my shoulder as we danced to it. We both found ourselves singing to it. I saw Salem give me a thumbs up as he slow danced with Lola. I gave him a thumbs up as well.

Amanda started to move her head up and she kissed me. I kept one hand on the back of her head and another sliding up and down her back. She pulled away from the kiss. She told me she was going to get a drink. I told her i'd take one too. I walked up to Rick. I asked him if i could have a request. He said i'd be next. I watched Amanda come back with two shot glasses.

We took our drinks and drank them. My request started up. "This song goes out to a special girl in the house. I think you know who you are." Rick said with a wink. _Simple Plan's_ I'd do anything was playing. "Aww... you requested this song didn't you?" Amanda asked. "How'd you know?" "Come on... who else?" I smiled and held out my hand. She took my hand.

The rest of the night was slow dances and fast songs. Rick even managed to fit in _Queen's_ Bohemian Rhapsody in there towards the end. To see all the juniors bang their heads at the right time. It seemed incredible. Third to Final song of the night? _The Outlaws_ Green Grass and High Tides. An epic southern rock song. Rick seemed to have a good taste in music.

I watched as some people just awkwardly danced to it. I saw others bust out on air guitar. The Nerds and some greasers rocking out together... i never though i'd see the day. Of course there was a prep in the mix. Amanda. I eventually joined in with the group of rockers. We air guitared like we were Marty Mcfly playing Johnny B Goode in _Back to the Future._

Second to final song of the night was _Bowling for Soup's _High school never ends. Then, the final song was another _Beatles_ song. Across the Universe. I watched as the DJ said his thanks and farewell. The Cliques were starting to head out. Amanda and I stayed behind. I checked my phone. It was around Midnight.

I walked Amanda back to Harrington House. I was too lazy to head back to the apartment so i just crashed on the couch again.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the first part of our finale. I wanted to kind of step away from the drama and action. Allowing Mike to have an awesome Junior Prom with Amanda. Hope you enjoyed this part. I'll be writing the last parts soon.**


	43. Finale:Part 2

Chapter 41: Finale Part 2

I woke up to my phone going off. I curse the day i set an annoying alarm for it. As my vision started to get clearer i saw Amanda next to me. I found out we were in bed together. I shook her arm. She woke up.

"What's up?" She said through a yawn. "Did we... at any moment of the night... do it?" I asked curious. "No... i just thought it would be nice if you were sleeping in a comfortable bed rather than an old couch." I smiled. "Well, thanks for looking out for me." She fell back asleep.

Damn does that girl love to sleep. I got out of bed and put on last night's clothes as they were all i had at the moment. I picked up my phone. "Hey kid, you're awake. Good, Salem's going to meet you outside Harrington House. I wouldn't keep him waiting." "Wait a minute... you can't just..." I whispered into my phone feeling like an idiot when i was cut off.

I tucked Amanda in more and walked out of the house. "Hey man... you look... like hell... awesome night?" Salem asked curious with a wink. I pushed him teasingly. "No, i was wondering that myself when i woke up in her bed." "Well, i know i had an awesome night." "You don't say?" I asked sarcastically. "Yep, i might be rushing things a bit... but... Lola doesn't mind."

"You're serious when you say you slept with my cousin?" He just nodded. "God, why does every guy i meet that i end up befriending do my cousin and then wait to tell me about it." He shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it's because she's a fine young piece of..." I cut him off before he finished. "Don't finish that sentence... i might vomit on you."

He chuckled. "So, why are we meeting out here?" "Well, our old leader wants to meet us at the bike park today. I wanted to see if you were coming along." "Yeah man, i'm coming. I want to pulverize that bastard into the ground." Salem smiled. "That's what i thought. I'll meet you back at the apartment later." I said my goodbyes and walked towards the apartment.

I went for the closet looking for something to wear. I layed out a black tee and some jeans and camo sneakers and black gloves. I changed into the clothes on my bed and sat around waiting for a call from Salem. After a few hours of TV Salem finally called.

"Better late than never." I answered sarcastically. He chuckled. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah man, let's go." I hung up and got off the bed. I met Salem by the doors and we walked towards the Bike Park.

Salem and i pulled the red garage door that was there in the middle up. I went through first and he followed after me. "Oh look Carnage, it's our good friends Mikey and Salem." I heard the kid say. "It's the vampire who sparkles." I quipped back. Alucard smirked. "Glad to see you still have that humorous personality. Most people lose their personality when they're being whipped." "_Some _do, not me though. No girl will ever whip me." He laughed.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Yep." "Enough talking! Let's fight!" Carnage said. I nodded. "Bring it vampires, we'll whoop you." They laughed in unison. Salem looked at me. "They must've practiced that." I shrugged and got into a fighting stance.

Alucard jumped down from the platform and threw a hard punch. I ducked under that. I watched as i saw Carnage grab Salem. I rushed near them to try to break up the fight. I saw Salem get thrown. I got ready to catch him. I caught him and gave him some fighting advice.

I was being lifted off the ground all of a sudden. I was flipped around and saw the boy's face. It was Alucard. "You remember back during the beginning of the year. When you and Jade had gone on a first date." "Yeah, i remember it being ruined by some dickwad in a mask." "The boy wore a hockey mask and a hood right?" He asked. "How would you know that?"

"Who do you think it was that ruined your date?" "I always thought it was Derek who did it. Because he was jealous i was dating Jade." He smiled widely. "You'd be wrong..." "You did it?!" I shouted angrily. He nodded. I threw a hard punch at his face. I was dropped on my ass.

"Yep, i was also the one who got you in trouble with all the girls at Bullworth making Jade dump you." "No... that was Gary and Derek..." I said thinking he was bullshitting me. "Who do you think gave them the idea?" My fists were tense now. I was ready to kill the kid. "I'm also a part of why Jade is reluctant to leave Chicago." That was it. I charged at him. He blocked my punch.

"The boy she's starting to get attracted to. Rider, he's my cousin. My Uncle, although American. Had moved to England after College and had a kid there. Which is why Rider has an accent." "You fuckin' bastard." I shouted swinging a hard punch at his face, missing again. "We no longer have business. See you around morons."

Alucard and Carnage walked out. "Damn, you looked like you were going to kill him." "I wanted to. I was going to." I walked back to the school so i could be with Amanda. Amanda stopped me as soon as i walked through the enterance. At least, i think it was Amanda. Maybe she's got a long lost cousin...

"Mike, we need to talk." "Um, what about?" She snapped her fingers. "Are you even listening to me?" I looked up at the face. I knew it was Amanda. "I never knew you wore glasses..." I muttered. "I normally don't. But that's not the point."

"So, what's up?" "Crabblesnitch wants to see you in the office. Apparently, it's very serious." "Oh man, i gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Possibly!" I said walking towards the school building. I made my way into the office.

"Hey sir. You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes, now sit in a chair." He replied pointing at the chair. I nodded and sat down. "Time to look at your record again. It seems you enjoy fighting. I have no problem with that. In fact, back in my day it was like the social norm to do that." I chuckled. "But, that's beside the point. You're in trouble for vandalization of Town Hall and a local Police Station. Breaking and Entering and freeing prisoners. Plus, Vandalizing a local student's property." "Sir, how could you possibly know about these things?" I asked curious.

"A few commendable pupils brought it upon themselves to heed my attention." Derby and Alucard. It must've been. Or maybe just Alucard. I shook my head in disbelief. "Sir, how come if i vandalize things, i get into some major trouble... but Aiden or any rich kid that's into vandalism only gets let off with a warning?" I asked angrily.

"Because, these are very serious crimes and you should be expelled." "Fine, whatever, expell me. Like i give a rat's ass..." "Done! Anything else you have to say whilst still in my office?" "Yep, Fuck you Old man. Fuck you and your lame ass school." I got up and flipped off Crabblesnitch then walked out of his office.

I bumped into Johnny on the way out. "Watch where your going, you little prick." Johnny said shoving me. I shoved him back. He threw a hard punch and i ducked under it. "I'm not fighting you here. I'll fight you at the hole. Today. After school." "Done, and know this... i'm going to kick your ass, hard." Johnny shoved me again and walked off.

I walked out of the school to be stopped by Amanda, again. "So, what the hell happened?" She asked curious. "Crabblesnitch expelled me." I replied. She looked shocked. "Why would he do that?" I shrugged. "I guess vandilization of public property and freeing friends from hard time by breaking and entering is serious business." I said with a chuckle. She chuckled as well.

"Besides the seriousness of the situation, I also challenged my old buddy Johnny V to a fight in the hole after school. Bring the preps. They'll probably love me for whooping him." She nodded. "Sure." "Maybe after that... we can have a victory party at the house." She leaned in closer to me like she was about to kiss me. "That can also be arranged." I kissed her before walking off to do my own thing before the fight.

I was guided into the hole by Salem. It felt familar. Then it hit me, this is where Jade told me about her abusive homelife. I watched as all the cliques were standing around waiting for the fight. I saw all the clique leaders there too. I guess Johnny and i fighting would be the most exciting thing to happen since Jimmy and Russell fought each other.

I watched as Salem hopped down into the hole. He held his arm out and i took it. Johnny entered as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Morons alike, i give you... the fight of the week, no, fight of the month, scratch that, fight of the year, nah screw it, fight of the century." I heard some nerds shouting for him to get on with it.

"My buddy, you know him, most of you have probably grown to like him... even though at one point you wanted him to drop dead. My boy Mike White!" He shouted. I watched as the preps,nerds, and surprsingly the jocks root for me. I wondered why... probably because they didn't want to look like dorks. "...and Johnny Cash..." Salem muttered.

It felt pretty awesome to see almost the whole school booing Johnny. Although, at that point i feel like it was the nerds and preps who booed the loudest at Johnny. "That's Johnny Vincent!" He shouted at Salem. Salem shrugged carelessly. "Alright, the rules are as follows... No interference and this is just one long Exhibition match. First one to get knocked out is the loser. Round 1! Fight!" He said. Salem then climbed up the side and watched from the ledge. As did a familiar face.

Johnny and i got into our fighting stances. I held my arms up in a defensive stance blocking my face from pain. Johnny punched at me trying to break my block. I let off on defense and grabbed him by his shoulders and kicked him in the balls. Johnny fell over in pain. I hopped on top of him and had one fist punching his face and the other punching his chest.

Johnny pushed me off and i shot up ready for the next attack. Johnny threw his famous haymaker and i fell over holding my chest in pain. He started laughing at my expense. I got up and tried to ignore the pain. Johnny tornado kicked my chest and i fell over again. He spit on my face and started walking towards his side.

I got up still trying to ignore the enormous pain i was feeling. I tackled him and started punching him again. He pushed me away again and layed another haymaker on me. This was it. This was when i would end up losing to Johnny. I heard shouts from Aiden and Salem to get back up. I heard the familiar boy counting to ten like it was a boxing match.

I got up again. I started to get in a pose. Johnny started laughing at me. "What kind of stupid pose is that?" He asked. I remained silent. He was still laughing at me. I crane kicked Johnny in the face and he was down. I heard cheering for me. "...and the winner is... My boy Mike!" Salem shouted holding one of my hands in victory. Sure i probably broke a couple ribs. But i kicked Johnny's ass for real this time.

"No! No! That does not do it for me! Those fights you had with Johnny mean nothing! You just got lucky you little bitch! Johnny can still kick your ass!" I heard the familiar kid shout. Surprisingly it was Derek... Salem walked up to Derek and did a rapid punch into his stomach and threw his fist forward knocking him out. I watched in shock at the awesome move.

I passed out from the pain. But was luckily caught by Salem. I woke up later in the room i had called home for the past couple of days. As my vision got clearer, i saw my bespectacled girlfriend. "How you feeling?" She asked. "Like hell." I replied. She nodded giving me some water.

I drank the water. "What's that?" I asked. "A video camera, with a recording of your fight." "Did you take that?" "No, Salem did." She said walking over to the computer to put on a CD. My guess was that we were going to watch it at my victory party.


	44. Finale: Part 3

Chapter 42: Finale:Part 3: The Party and the Final Battle

I was sitting at Harrington House waiting around for people to notice me and talk to me. I was sitting with my right leg stretched out on to a table and my left leg crossing my right leg at about my ankle area. I was changing the channels of the small flat screen they had near the poker area of the House.

I saw the familiar visage of the boy i once thought to be my brother who i recently started talking to again. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Hmm, seems to be the popular question of the day." I replied sarcastically. "Put your feet down. This isn't your apartment!" He said jokingly. I jokingly replied by flipping him off.

"So glad to see you two hanging out again." Amanda said walking into the room. We both looked at her just noticing she was in the room. "I was just giving him some brotherly advice on ettiquette." Aiden said giving us a wink. I still sat there with my feet on the table. "Looks like it didn't work." Amanda said jokingly.

My cell started going off. I told Aiden and Amanda that i would be back. They went back to talking. I walked out to the balcony and looked over the balcony to see the Athletics area and the observatory. Still both looking a bit destroyed. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey mom." I said. "Hi Mike," She replied. "What's up?" "Well, i decided to call you on some good news." "I'm going back to Liberty City at the end of the year?" I asked curious. "Er,no, Dana decided to pay for you to stay at Harrington House." "...Oh, that's great... wait... who's Dana?"

"Dana was your Uncle's girlfriend." "Oh,okay." I said still a bit confused. I thought back to the funeral service. I did remember seeing someone who looked no older than College education. I just thought it was an unknown cousin. From what i remember. She was semi attractive probably in her 20's. She was wearing nothing more fancy than a prom dress. Which probably wasn't too far back considering her age.

Dana also was taller than me and had tan skin. Her hair was brown and a mix of bleach blonde and it was curled at the ends. I slammed my hand on the edge of the balcony. "You don't sound too happy..." My mother said. "Yeah,well, i don't want to have to get a free ride to school and a scholarship from some bimbo no older than mid 20's!" I replied frustrated.

"Honey, the offer is going to happen. I apologize if that's not how you want it. But we want the best for you." Then she hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I was full on pissed now. I had to smash something. I saw there were two vases on the balcony. One looked perfectly fine. The other looked more withered. I picked up the vase with the withered plant and held it over my head.

I threw the vase and watched it smash to the ground. I hope the smash wasn't too noticeable. I walked back in cool and non challant. Acting like nothing happened. I saw that the poker room was more packed. Filled with preps i knew or saw around school. I watched as Parker walked over to me.

He was wearing the usual prep outfit and had his hair at it's usual style. A bit shaggy and a part going on his right side. "Look man, i'm here to party. Not to fight. Sorry to dissapoint." I said trying to walk away from him. He pushed me back a little with his hand. "Wait, i want to talk." He replied. I raised my eyebrow. "So, you want to have a shouting match?" I asked curious.

He looked offended. "...I just wanted to apologize. I figure well we're no longer in bad blood. This would be a good time." I was confused. Most of the year we butted heads over the same girl and now he wants my friendship. How do you respond to that? He was still staring at me. I guess i zoned out.

"You want to apologize?" I repeated. He nodded. "In return, you expect me to apologize as well?" Parker just shrugged. "Sorry, for the hell i gave you over Amanda. With the rumors and what not. I was just stressing. This was my first _real_ relationship. I never really understood much about love before that. I almost felt sorry for the guy. I feel i could relate to him.

"It's cool. I'd have reacted the same way if it were me." "I'm also sorry for fighting you in Amanda's room. Of course it was the same reason as my last apology. I really did love Amanda." At that moment i felt like a dick. A huge dick. I pretty much swept the rug right from under him with Amanda.

I was silent for a bit. "...Sorry... about well, everything. I feel bad man. I stole your girlfriend from you. I whooped your ass in front of her and Aiden. That must've sucked for you." He nodded. "It sucked alot. But, i'm getting over it." "Good, good for you man." I said patting his shoulder.

Parker walked away. Amanda walked up to me and dragged me by my arm over to the couch. I gave Aiden and Parker a look,like, Hey, what are you gonna do? "...Why were you talking to Parker?" Amanda asked curious. "Well, technically, he was talking to me..." She shook her head. "You know what i mean." "Don't be jealous, you're still my number one." I said with a mix of seriousness and sarcasm.

"Stop it!" She yelled. It was the perfect dramatic movie silence at this current moment. "Stop what?" I asked dumbfounded. "Stop acting like such a... _dude_." She said angrily. "...A dude? Like a pothead dude?" "Yes! It's not like you to act like such a douche. That's not why i love you." She said storming out. Probably going to her room. I didn't care right now.

Aiden walked back to me after a bit of hesitation from everyone. "That sucks. She just lashed out at you. You going to go after her?" He asked. "Maybe later. I need a fuckin' drink right now." I said still a bit mad at the current scene. "Mike, catch!" Parker said throwing a can of beer to me. "Thanks." I replied. I chugged down the can of beer to calm myself down.

"Look, staying angry at Amanda won't solve the problem. It's getting obvious that you two were made for each other. Besides, look at the facts, Amanda's still here and Jade's not." I never saw Aiden as much of and advice giver. So, i was a bit stunned. "Thanks, you know, you should follow your own advice." I replied giving him a knowing wink.

I walked up to Amanda's room and saw the door was locked. "Go away!" She shouted. I knocked on the door louder. "Amanda,i'm sorry i came off as a douche. I thought you could tell i was joking." She opened the door and i saw her makeup was messed up. It was obvious while i was busy getting drunk she cried about my behavior.

I reeled her in for a hug. She let go of me and then told me to come into the room. I sat down on her bed with her. "...There's a reason i picked the songs i did at the dance last night..." She said. "Serious?" I asked curious. She nodded. "I picked Naive, because well, you're Naive. I scoffed. "Then i picked If i fell, because if i did fall in love with you. I wanted you to stay faithful. I know your past Mike."

"My past?" She nodded again. "Yeah, i knew you were this troublemaker. Pinky laughed and said i was crazy. Gord told me it wasn't worth my time because i would just get hurt." "What do they know?" I replied.

I looked down at the floor and saw... my bag. "Isn't that my bag?" I asked. "Yeah, it is." She replied. "How'd it get here." "I went to your apartment and took your bag and filled it with your clothes and other things." "Why?" "I figured you could start sleeping here."

"Oh." I said simply. The Party was pretty lame to be honest. Nothing really exciting happened. I mean, we just went and watched my fight against Johnny. Pinky laughed everytime Johnny knocked me down. I guess she was still pissed that we broke up.

I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend once again. I changed into a gray tee with a black skull on and some blue jeans and black sneakers. I walked out to the vale looking for something to do. I saw Chad and Parker over by the restaurant near _Aquaberry_. "So, i guess you're here to eat something not made in the cafeteria." I said jokingly. They laughed and jokingly told me to screw off. i sat down next to them. Shook both their hands like we were all friends. Which i guess we all were now.

I waited for a waitress or waiter to come out. I asked the waitress for some coffee. I got my cup of coffee and swirled it around with a swirl stick. "So, what are you guys going to do today? I'm bored as hell." "That's what happens when you get expelled." Chad replied. "Bite me." Chad did a biting motion. Which caused Parker to be in a small bit of hysterics.

"I'm gonna go train with Justin later. Maybe you could work out a bit?" Parker asked. I shrugged. I had nothing to do so anything sounded good. I walked over to the _Glass Jaw Boxing Gym_ with Parker after i finished my coffee. I looked inside and saw a small area where there was exercise equipment.

I was a bit too lazy today to box. So i just lifted some dumbells in the small area watching Parker and Justin go at it in Boxing. So far, it was the highlight of my day. I watched as Justin went down in five rounds. Parker had his victory cheers and climbed out of the ring.

I waited for him to get changed and then we walked out. I told him i wanted to go and buy some _Beam Cola_ from the store. He told me he'd wait. I walked out a couple minutes later and opened my can of soda. We walked back to the house and went to watch some TV.

I threw the can into the trash behind me and missed. I shrugged and joined Parker on the couch. We decided to watch a basketball game that was on. I heard some screams for help. I tapped Parker's arm and we ran up the stairs following the noise.

I came to a halt as i saw the older and taller boy. It was Alucard. He had a fringe hanging down past his eye and was decked out in a leather jacket and black cargo pants and combat boots. He was holding a knife to Amanda's neck.

"He's got a knife!" Parker shouted. "Yeah, i can see that." I said getting into a fighting stance. "Make any sudden movements and she's going to get it." Alucard said alerting our attention. "What are we going to do?" Parker asked. "I've got an idea". I bent my back and grabbed a lamp that was on a table. I took out the bulb and put it on the table.

Alucard laughed at us. "What are you gonna do bitch? You can't move or the sexy lady dies." I threw the lamp at his kneecap making him disarm the knife. Amanda fell to the floor. Alucard ran out and Parker chased after him.

"Are you okay?" I asked offering my hand. She nodded taking my hand. "How'd he get in here? I thought Bif or Aiden would have caught him..." "He came in through the bathroom window." I laughed. "It's not funny! I could've been killed!" I shook my head. "Never mind. As long as you're all right."

I walked out of the room and saw Parker passed out on the couch. At least, i hope he was passed out. I shook Parker awake. He got up slowly. "Hey Mike." Parker said greeting me. "Good to know you're alive..." I replied. "How's Amanda doing?" "...She's great. What happened to you though? Where's Alucard?" "He's... that's funny... i don't remember." "What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

"I was chasing Alucard. I caught up to him. I turned around and he headbutted me knocking me out." I nodded. "I see, that sucks. Well, i really hope he told you something before he knocked you out." Parker nodded. "Yeah, he did. He said, tell Mike that Jade's been kidnapped." I shook my head. "Well, my day keeps getting better."

"Before i passed out, i think i heard something about a train cart and New Coventry. But, i don't know." "Well, thanks anyway Parker." I walked out of the room and headed for New Coventry. Parker said something about train carts. From what i remember the Bike park had some train carts there.

I walked over to the bike park area and searched each one of the carts thoroughly. I saw there was still one unopened. I saw Jade was there. At least, i'm positive it was Jade. She was dressed more in an artist style. Jade had her hair cut in a bob cut and was wearing a plaid skirt and a white collared shirt with combat boots.

I crawled into the train cart. "Mike,you came for me." She said. I nodded. "Of course i would. I mean, i care about you." I replied. "Bullshit,you don't care about me!" "Yes i do! Don't be stupid!" Jade glared at me in anger. "Look, we're not together anymore..." I began. "Yeah, i know. You cheated on me. With Amanda no less! Do you just go and find a down to earth girl each week?" She asked shouting at me.

"I never thought i would see you again. I always thought you would be the one to leave me for other guys. Like a certain boy." I said letting her know that i was aware of that Rider kid she was talking about to me earlier in the year. "Rider and I never did anything together! We said we would wait for each other! What happened to that?!" She shouted at me again. "You really expected me to wait for you when we're miles apart?" I asked shouting back at her.

"That what true lovers do!" "Maybe we were just better off as friends." We said in unison. Jade hopped out of the train cart. Jade turned around and looked at me. She hugged me. I hugged her back. "I missed you. I missed this. Thank you for saving me." I nodded. "No problem. By the way, i missed you too." Jade kissed me on the cheek and walked away to do her own thing i imagine.

I recieved a phone call from Salem. "Salem? Why are you calling me?" "Hey man, did you find Jade? If you did, is she all right?" He asked. "Yeah, Jade's fine. We decided to just stay friends." I replied. "That's great. I'm busy rescuing Julia from Carnage. Apparently he's going by his birth name Ezekiel now." "I guess strange guys get strange names." "Yeah i guess they..." I heard a gun shot before the phone was hung up. "...Salem?"

I looked up at the air and let out a loud yell. Just like in the movies. I went to the only people i knew around here who worked with Alucard before. The dropouts. They were on my side now. But, i needed my answers. I walked up to the first one i saw. Which happened to be Clint.

"Where's Alucard?" I growled holding him by his neck. "Let go man, i don't know shit about the guy. We're not hanging out anymore." He replied. I shoved him against the wall. "Has he ever fucked anyone over?" "No, but i think i saw him heading over to the Chemical Plant in Blue Skies." I let go of him and walked away.

I started sprinting for Blue skies. I made my way over to the chemical plant. "I knew you'd find me." He replied standing against the wall. My fists stayed tense from investigation with Clint. "Why'd you try and kill my girlfriend?" I asked shouting. Alucard started cackling. "I knew it would get you to fight. Besides, don't you already have a girlfriend?" Alucard asked.

"Leave Jade out of this!" I shouted grabbing him. He pushed me away with his fist. "If you want to fight... meet me down below." Alucard said running away. I followed him down. I looked around and saw some grafitti from the greasers. The lower areas of the chem plant were huge. Like, Huge enough for a fighting arena huge.

Alucard kept running. I eventually followed Alucard into an area surrounded by a huge chemical bath. "One false move, and you're going in for an acid bath and coming out like two-face." Alucard said cackling. I scoffed. "You mean, you're going to." "That's original." Alucard said sarcastically.

I was still pissed at Alucard. So, i charged at Alucard with my fist and missed ramming my fist into a gate. It hurt a bit. "Gonna make your knuckles bleed." Alucard laughed. I turned around and jumped on him. I held him down by his chest with my right hand and punched him in the face with my left hand.

Alucard raised up and headbutted me knocking me off him. He was about to stomp me with his boot but i rolled out of the way, making sure to dodge rolling into the chemical bath. "Get up you little pussy." Alucard said pissing me off more. I got up and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket punching him in the facing and kicking him in the chest.

Alucard looked like he was about to pass out. He tried to shrug off the pain. Alucard fell unconcious. I got my phone and called the police. I waited around for a while and saw a burly cop and a familiar orderly who i remembered as Gregory from earlier on in the year.

"Now, which one of you is Alucard Johnson?" The cop asked in a low gruff voice. I pointed over to the older and taller badly beaten boy. "Now, just what were you two doing down here." I had to make a decision to be brutally honest or make a smart ass remark. I figured that around someone who was going to help take some hell out of my life i'd be honest.

"Well, Alucard, he had, provoked me into fighting by holding my girlfriend at knife point and kidnapping my ex girlfriend. He also seemed to have a hand in the kidnapping of my best friend's ex girlfriend and the possible murder of my best friend." I explained to the cop.

The cop nodded and took out his pair of handcuffs and walked over to Alucard. The cop had handcuffed Alucard and took him over to Gregory. "So,Greg,i can have your word that Alucard we'll be locked up in the asylum good." Gregory nodded and walked away with Alucard and the cop.

**Epilouge**

I waited for them to walk away and i let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to the elevator in the chem plant and went over to the school. I saw Salem by the gates. I ran over to him and got ready to punch , i wasn't going to hit him for making me worried, i was more pissed he left Julia all alone.

Salem pulled my fist back."...I'm not gonna fight you..." He said. "...Alright... so... why are you here?" I asked a bit more calm. "I came to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that, i'm going to be gone for a while." "...Where are you going?" "I'm taking my Uncle's RV and i'm going away on a road trip. I need to clear my head. I figure there'd be nothing better."

I chuckled."I hear you, i mean maybe i need to join you on this. Mind if i bring a friend?" "Sure,if Aiden's cool with it..." "I'm not talking about Aiden, I'm talking about Parker." Salem laughed. "Since when and you and Parker all buddy buddy recently?" "Since last night. But, you know, life's been rough on him. So, he needs to just kick back and join on us on this trip."

Salem shrugged. "Whatever man..." I walked away heading back to Harrington House. I saw Parker sitting on the couch watching a game. "Hey Parker." I said sitting on the couch next to him. "Hey." He replied. "So, my friend Salem is going on a road trip. I'm coming along cause i need to do the same. Do you want to join us?" I asked. "Yeah man, that sounds great." I nodded. "Great."

I looked over at the counter. I saw a stack of mail and a letter with my name on it.

_Dear Michael White,_

_Sincerest apologies from Bullworth's the power of , you've been re-enrolled at Bullworth Academy._ I was wondering why i was re-enrolled. I decided to read on.

_The explination as to your sudden re enrolling is a wish to avoid a lawsuit with one of our school's finest donators ._

_Sincerely,_

"Mike, you look stunned. What's up?" Parker asked gaining my attention. "I'm re-enrolled." I said. "Wow, how'd that happen?" "I don't know. It says something about avoiding a lawsuit with the Harrington family. I'd never expect Derby to help me." "...That's because Derby didn't... i did..." Pinky said joining the conversation.

"Why Pinky? I thought you hated me." Pinky shrugged. "I guess, i like having you around... as a friend, anyways, I mean you still love Amanda, so..." I stood still for a bit. "...So, you want to be friends?" Pinky nodded. "Thanks." I replied giving Pinky a friendly hug.

So, that was my first year here. Things are certainly looking up.. my rival became my best friend. My first girlfriend became my enemy and then my best friend. My second girlfriend became my enemy and then became my friend. Then to top it all off, my rival's girlfriend became my best friend and then became my girlfriend. With Pinky helping me. I guess help comes from unexpected places.

**A/N: That's the end of Of Goths and Gangwars. Hope you enjoyed it. In the sequel there will be flashbacks to the roadtrip Mike,Parker, and Salem are going on over the summer. Some possible tension between Mike,Jade and Amanda.**

**The Sequel will be coming soon. I'll be taking a break to chill out and no longer writing anymore for this. It is complete now.**


End file.
